


Becoming Prey

by captain_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Compulsion, Cutting, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intrusive Thoughts, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Past Abusive Relationship(s), Torture, Unwanted Sexual Situation(s), Violence, Violent Thoughts, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 70,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: Humans are so noisy. Even after two hundred years, Aaron was not used to how loud, annoying, and abrasive humans could be, but Hercules Mulligan is different. Hercules hangs out with other supernatural creatures without batting an eye. He's talented with a needle and cute when he smiles. Aaron wants a taste of him.





	1. First Bite

Humans were so noisy. Event after two hundred years, Aaron was not used to how loud, annoying, and abrasive humans could be when they were all gathered together. The music alone was giving Aaron a headache, but the humans screaming and yelling around him were far worse. Clubs, bars and other social gatherings were prime places for finding a meal. It would be easier to hunt in alleyways or parking lots, but Aaron had some principles. He refused to be something that lurked in the shadows. Never again. 

He wasn’t alone in his hunt. A few young fae were making their way through the crowd of humans. He could always pick them out by their unnaturally beautiful, innocent faces. He looked away before they could notice him staring. Fae did not like when they got stared at by another supernatural creature. They hated anything that could see through their glamours. Fae appeared to look sweet and kind, but Aaron knew they were dangerous when angered. He wasn’t look for a fight tonight. 

Aaron noticed some other vampires drifting through the club. He swore he saw a brownie earlier, but he hadn’t gotten a good look at it. Humans talked about being on the top of the food chain constantly. Aaron wondered how they would feel if they truly knew how vulnerable they were. Humans were hunted. Sometimes for sport, like the fae and brownies who stole humans away to another world. Other times it was for a meal, vampires who needed blood or demons who needed souls. 

Aaron scanned the crowd, looking for someone interesting. Someone he could feed off. He wasn’t into killing anymore, or at least he was on a murder break for a year. It depend on his mood and his feelings towards the humans. No one was catching his eyes. No one’s heartbeat made his fangs extend. He would have to keep waiting and looking. Someone tried to shove pass Aaron. They barely moved him, feeling like a breeze compared to Aaron’s strength, but he moved aside regardless. 

“John!” the man yelled, waving his hand towards a table. Aaron narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head, watching as the man ran over to a group of people. He knew two of them. Lafayette was an interesting fae. His features were beautiful like any other fae, but his expressions were never innocent in anyway. Lafayette gave off a dangerous aura, an unusual trait for fae, and he attracted a certain kind of humans to his presence. He was the only fae that Aaron could stand to be around. 

Lafayette rejected his court, deciding he would do what he wanted without having to listen to a queen or king. It was a dangerous move. One that fae loved to do. As long as Lafayette didn’t interfere with the courts, no one would come after him. Aaron never asked why Lafayette had rejected his court. He didn’t want to know the truth behind it. 

John Laurens was an interesting character, if not annoying. Imps knew how to get under anyone’s skin and John’s favorite targets were part of the supernatural community. His smile was sweet and fun, but his eyes always spelled mischief. Aaron himself had been the target of John’s pranks before, however, after ninety years Aaron had gotten used to John’s antics. He even helped John pull a few pranks on some demons. John did have the bad habit of getting caught by creatures stronger then him, but Lafayette, or Aaron, always came to the rescue. 

Aaron did not recognize the man who had pushed him, nor the other man who also sat at the table. They both appeared to be human, but looks can be deceiving. Aaron decided to move on. He still needed to find a meal. Lafayette glanced in Aaron’s direction, nudging John in the side to get his attention before pointing Aaron out. John stood up quickly, a look of pure excitement on his face. 

“Aaron Burr! Get your ass over here man!” John demanded. Aaron sighed, giving up easily. He huffed his way through the crowd towards the table, acting as if the action was an inconvenience to him. John’s smile only grew. Lafayette smirked, clearly entertained. 

“What do you want, Laurens?” Aaron demanded. His voice was hard, but he couldn’t hide the teasing look in his eyes. 

“You should meet our friends,” John explained. “Alexander, Hercules, this is Aaron Burr. He’s an old friend. He’s a real stick in the mud.” 

“Always acting like something is stuck up his ass,” Lafayette added, his accent still as thick as the day Aaron met him. 

“Watch yourself, Lafayette, or I’ll stick something up your ass instead,” Aaron threatened. Lafayette smirked, not offended at all by Aaron’s words. John laughed, gesturing for Aaron to take a seat at the table. 

“Kinky,” one of the men stated. Aaron looked over at him, narrowing his eyes when he felt a strong pull towards the man. An incubus. It made sense once Aaron scanned his person. He was attractive with his black hair pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes. His mouth...Aaron could write poems about those lips. He wanted to kiss them for the rest of his—Aaron flash his true eye color and fangs, breaking the spell on his mind. The action also served as a warning to the demon. He would not be played with like a human. 

“Alexander, leave Burr alone,” Lafayette ordered, tapping his lap. The incubus left his seat, sliding into Lafayette’s lap instead. 

“Well I didn’t know,” Alexander complained. “And he started it with that comment.”

“Aaron loves to start things that he can’t finish,” John declared before waving down a waitress. Aaron didn’t believe that John’s comment deserved a response. Instead, he turned to the last man at the table, Hercules, as he took Alexander’s abandoned chair. Aaron didn’t feel a pull towards Hercules, meaning he was probably not an incubus or a fae. His eyes lacked the mischief of an imp or brownie. He was attractive, Aaron would never deny that, but he was only human. 

“You’re Hercules then?” Aaron offered. Hercules smiled. It was a nice, relaxed smile.

“That would be me,” he agreed, leaning back in his seat. “What brings you out tonight?” Aaron’s eyes scanned Hercules neck, looking for bite marks. Perhaps he was Alexander’s personal meal. Aaron wondered if he could steal him for a night.

“Just drifting,” Aaron shrugged. “Looking to relax.” 

“Not really a place I would pick to relax,” Hercules replied. Aaron raised an eyebrow. 

“Where would you go then?” 

“Your bedroom,” Hercules answered, winking at Aaron. Aaron’s eyes widened in surprised. There was no supernatural pull, no compulsions, no tricks. Hercules was innocently flirting with him. That was a new one. Aaron looked away from Hercules’ eyes, embarrassed that he was so shocked by his actions. He noticed that Hercule’s was wearing a unique shirt. 

“Never seen something like that before,” Aaron admitted, pointing at Hercules’ chest. At least now he had an excuse to stare at Hercules’ chest. Aaron wasn’t usually a fan of buff humans, but Hercules was something else. “Where did you get it?” 

“This?” Hercules lifted the shirt. “I made it. I’m a fashion designer. I know it sounds lame, but it’s fun.” 

“You made that?” Aaron echoed in surprise. Hercules nodded. 

“That’s impressive. What else have you made?” Aaron wondered. Hercules leaned to the side and tapped his chair. 

“I designed this coat and now I’m working on some stuff for Lafayette,” Hercules explained. 

“I don’t think being a fashion designer is lame,” Aaron offered. “I think it’s pretty awesome. Creative. You clearly have talent.” Aaron meant it. He didn’t give compliments out too often, but Hercules designs looked clean and professional. Hercules was cute and talented. Aaron wouldn’t mind getting to know him. Make him a permanent meal, as long as Alexander didn’t already have claims, and perhaps make a new friend. 

“Aaron, what are you drinking?” John cut into the conversation. Aaron glanced at the waitress, smiling when he realized he knew the woman. Always helpful to have a fury on staff. 

“Maria knows what I like,” Aaron answered, nodding his head at her. “Make it a double and I’ll tell you what I found out on my last trip.” Maria gave him a sinister look before writing something in her notebook. She turned to Hercules next. 

“Rum and coke for me,” Hercules informed. 

“Not a bad choice,” Aaron commented. Hercules shrugged. 

“I like to keep my drinks simply. Never liked the fancy stuff Lafayette tries to get me to drink,” Hercules explained. 

“Don’t let John every order you a drink. They’re always disgusting,” Aaron advised. 

“I’ll remember that,” Hercules agreed, offering Aaron a knowing smile. Aaron couldn’t help but grin at the look. 

“Do you know everyone in this town?” Alexander asked, getting Aaron’s attention. 

“Depends on what you mean by everyone,” Aaron replied smoothly. Alexander glared. Aaron felt the pull again. Clearly someone was not used to people resisting his charm. Demon charms didn’t work on vampires as long as Aaron was aware of it. He had fallen victim to it once before, allowing him to know the feeling and break the charm off before it took root in his mind. He would be flashing his fangs again if Hercules wasn’t so close. 

“He knows everyone important,” John spoke up, giving Aaron a pleased look. “If you need to find something, Aaron can get you there.” 

“What does he want in return?” Alexander asked John. Aaron raised in eyebrow. These were not innocent questions anymore. Alexander was looking for something, or someone. Aaron noticed that Hercules leaned forward, listening but not saying anything. 

“It depends on what you want and who I have to talk to,” Aaron explained, a calm smile growing on his face. “You have to make a deal at the beginning of course.” It was normal in the supernatural world to make deals with other creatures to get what you want. Many people came to Aaron because of his connections. He would strike a deal, asking for blood of an important person or a magical item, before swearing on his life that he would complete the task. Deals were important part of their world. Not everyone liked to make them, but most knew you couldn’t avoid them. Humans sometimes made deals as well, however that was less common. Only witches or druids knew enough about the supernatural to summon a creature for a deal. 

“What if I have nothing but myself?” Alexander admitted. Aaron gave him an understanding smile. 

“People always have something, Alexander. Always. Even if you don’t have it now, I can collect in the future,” Aaron answered. He had at least three first borns promised to him. He planned to collect the children and give them to better homes. Anyone who deals away their children doesn’t deserve to keep them. Alexander leaned his head into Lafayette’s chest, a deep look on his face. Lafayette rubbed his back to comfort him. 

John gave Aaron a look, meaning the conversation was not over yet. Aaron would help in the end, as long as the payment was worth it. If they were looking for something, Aaron was the best way to find it. Maria returned with their drinks. She set a glass of red liquid in front of Aaron. Wine mixed with a hint of blood. Maria was his favorite person at the moment. Always willing to help him out. He picked the glass up, taking a sip and giving Maria a thankful look. 

Aaron glanced at Hercules, surprised that the human had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation. Aaron wondered if he had been compelled to forget what happened in the club or to ignore certain conversation topics. Vampires could compel humans and some other creatures through eye contact and vocal commands. Compulsion was useful in making humans forget that Aaron had attacked them. Less trouble that way. Aaron used it on other creatures to gather information and would compel someone else for a price. Aaron had found that he could even compel Lafayette if he used iron beforehand. No one was truly safe from his power. 

“Did you hear about the new election?” John asked the group. The conversation moved to politics, both human and supernatural. Alexander had a lot of opinions on both. Aaron enjoyed egging him on by playing devil’s advocate. Thankfully, Lafayette’s arms kept Alexander from jumping up and giving some grand speech. 

Lafayette whispered about the fae courts, keeping them updated on the discourse. War was boiling under the surface. It was only a matter of time before they all got caught up in it. It might be a good time to vanish for a few years to avoid having to pick a side. 

“That’s enough talk,” John declared. “Come dance with me!” He grabbed Alexander, dragging him off Lafayette’s lap towards the dance floor. 

“Hey! You can’t steal him from me!” Lafayette complained, chasing after the two of them. Aaron watched them run off before turning to Hercules. 

“Do you want to dance?” Hercules asked quickly. standing from his seat and offering his hand. Aaron’s eyes widened. Usually he had to compel someone to ask him. Hercules stood from his seat, offering Aaron his hand with a nervous smile. 

“I would love to,” Aaron replied, taking the hand and allowing Hercules to lead him to the dance floor. 

“How long have you known Lafayette and John?” he wondered as he glanced around the dance floor for the others. Hercules let go of Aaron’s hand, moving to stand behind him. His hands grabbed Aaron’s hips and pulled him back into his chest. Aaron leaned back, enjoying the feeling. 

“About several years or so,” Hercules answered, whispering the words into Aaron’s ear. “What about you?” 

“I’ve known Lafayette and John for so long that I can’t remember when we met,” Aaron replied, shutting his eyes and focusing his attention on the mustic. It wasn’t a very clear answer, but Aaron was unsure how much Hercules knew about the supernatural world. Hercules chuckled, moving with the beat of the music. Aaron followed his lead, sliding his hands back to hold onto Hercules’ head while his hips pressed back. 

“Let’s not talk about them,” Hercules suggested. “I rather hear more about you.” The music was loud, but Aaron was still able to focus solely on Hercules’ voice. 

“What do you want to know?” Aaron asked, sinking into Hercules’ embrace. 

“You’re single right?” Hercules clarified, his grip tightening. 

“I wouldn’t be dancing with you if I wasn’t,” Aaron stated. 

“So there’s nothing stopping you from coming home with me,” Hercules declared. Aaron laughed, tilting his head back into Hercules’ shoulder. 

“Well no, nothing’s stopping me. Are you sure you don’t want to get to know me more?” Aaron proposed. 

“We’ll walk back to my apartment,” Hercules bargained. “If you change your mind, or I change mine, on the way there’s no harm done.” Aaron pretended to think about it. He could hear Hercules’ heartbeat. He could smell the blood pumping. Hercules was so sweet and Aaron was hungry. A nice walk to his apartment would give Aaron a chance to eat. 

“Deal,” Aaron agreed, turning around to wrap his arms around Hercules’ neck. "Led the way.” Hercules let go of Aaron’s hips, grabbing his hand instead. Aaron gave Hercules a bright smile. This was turning out to be a wonderful night. 

“Should we say goodbye to the others?” Hercules wondered, nodding his head over Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron looked over, rolling his eyes when he saw Alexander pinned between Lafayette and John. 

“I don’t think they’ll miss us,” Aaron argued, shaking his head. “Let’s just go.” They returned to their table first. Hercules slid his jacket on while Aaron placed some money on the table for their drinks. He added a small piece of paper with a name written on it, knowing Maria would have fun with the information. Hercules took Aaron’s hand again, leading him through the dense crowd towards the door. It was a relief when they made it outside, the cool air refreshing to Aaron’s senses. 

“It’s a nice night,” Aaron observed, glancing up at the sky. Hercule’s squeezed his hand, nodding his head. 

“It is. Very clear sky. Wish it was easier to see the stars though,” he complained. 

“The downside of living in the city,” Aaron agreed, moving to stand in front of Hercules. He put a hand on the taller man’s shoulder, holding him tightly as he made eye contact. It seemed like a comforting gesture, prompting Hercules to relax. Aaron smiled easily. 

“You’re going to follow me into the alley and listen to everything I say,” Aaron purred, forcing his way into Hercules’ mind. Hercules’ eyes lost their focus as his thoughts twisted with Aaron’s words. 

“I’m going to follow you into the alley and listen to everything you say,” Hercules echoed, confirming that Aaron’s compulsion had been successful. Aaron slide his hand down from Hercules’ shoulder to take other his hand. 

“You’re really sweet and cute,” Aaron commented as he led Hercules off the street and down the dark alley. It was easy for Aaron to see, but no one else would witness what was about to happen. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just really hungry. You won’t remember this anyway.” 

“Thanks,” Hercules muttered, no tone or emotion behind his words. The compulsion would make him agree with everything Aaron said. Aaron let go of Hercules’ hands and gently pushed him against the wall. 

“This is going to hurt, but I’ll try to be gentle,” Aaron admitted, as he tilted Hercules’ head to the side. 

“Okay,” Hercules agreed, staring at Aaron blankly. 

“Give me your apartment keys and tell me your address,” Aaron ordered, holding his hand out. 

“135 Fourteenth Street. Apartment 7B,” Hercules answered as he reached into his coat pocket. He fished out his keys and placed them in Aaron’s hand. Aaron put the keys in his back pocket for safekeeping. 

“Maybe we’ll end up in this position again sometime,” Aaron teased as he wrapped his hand around Hercules’ head. He really did like Hercules. He was an interesting human with great talent. Aaron would be careful to make sure he didn’t remember this later. He pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Hercules’ cheek softly. 

“Hold still. Don’t fight, it” he ordered as he pressed his lips against Hercules’ neck. “This will be quick.” Hercules didn’t reply, but his body relaxed at Aaron’s words. Aaron let his fangs extend from his gums. He shut his eyes, focused on Hercules’ heartbeat and pressed his fangs into Hercules’ neck. Hercules grunted in pain, but that was it. 

Aaron had feed off too many people to count and found that everyone had a different taste to their blood. Some people were bland, boring and uninteresting. Others were sweet, bitter, sometimes even spicy. Some vampires had a preference, but Aaron didn’t care too much. He might change his mind because of Hercules. 

Hercules’ blood was sweet like chocolate or fudge There was a hint of alcohol, but not enough to affect Aaron himself. Aaron usually limited his intake to four mouthfuls, but he couldn’t help but take a few extra seconds to enjoy the taste. He licked over the wounds, causing them to heal within seconds. Hercules was now slumped against the wall. The blood loss probably made him faint. Aaron ran his fingers over Hercules’ face gently. 

“Let’s get you home,” he muttered, shifting Hercules around so Aaron could grab under his knees and behind his chest. Aaron pressed a kiss to Hercules’ forehead. He wasn’t usually affection with his meals, but Hercules was different. Aaron planned to see him again. He ran off, speeding through the city as fast as he could. He zigzagged around people and cars, arriving at Hercules’ building within seconds. 

He made it inside and up the stairs without breaking a sweat. He used Hercules’ keys to unlock the door, kicking it shut behind them. Aaron was thankful that Hercules lived in an apartment building instead of a house or condo. Fewer obstacles this way. Hercules’ apartment was interesting. 

The living room was a mess, pieces of fabric thrown all over the place. A sewing machine sat on a table in the middle. That must be where Hercules made all his clothes. Hercules muttered, shifting in Aaron’s arms. Aaron to smile down at him. 

“You’ll wake up with a headache for sure,” he whispered as he walked towards the bedroom. He set Hercules down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him. Hercules’ eyes opened, but they slide closed a moment later. He had not yet recover from Aaron’s feeding. Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand over Hercules’ head. 

“Hercules, hey, can you look at me for a second?” Aaron begged. Hercules opened, forcing his eyes open and looking at Aaron. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Aaron whispered before pushing his words into Hercules’ mind like before. “I got called into work. I had to leave, but I still walked you to your door. We made places for next Friday. We’re going to meet at the same club. I owe you a drink. Any drink you want.” Hercules weakly muttered the words back to Aaron. 

“You’re an interesting person, Hercules. I look forward to see you again,” Aaron told him, leaning over to place a kiss on Hercules’ forehead. 

“Good night.” Aaron was out the door before Hercules could close his eyes. He threw Hercules’ keys on the kitchen counter and locked the door behind him. He knew he shouldn’t see Hercules’ again. Compelling Hercules wasn’t fair, but Aaron couldn’t help himself. He’ll talk to Lafayette, see how much Hercules knew about their world. Maybe next time Aaron saw Hercules, he would tell him everything. Maybe.


	2. Hope for the Future

“You’re a new kind of stupid,” Theodosia declared, hitting Aaron with a couch pillow.

“Ow! Hey!” Aaron protested, grabbing the pillow from her hands with a glare. “You’ve been hanging out with Angelica too much! You’re starting to sound like that witch now!”

“Clearly you’ve been hanging out with Lafayette too much if you thought this was a good idea,” Theodosia echoed, sitting on Aaron’s feet. Aaron allowed it, used to the feeling of Theodosia’s weight on him.

“I didn’t tell you so you would judge me,” Aaron whined.

“You want advice. That means I get to judge you during the process,” Theodosia replied, rolling her eyes. “Such a stupid vampire.”

“Better than being a lame, old banshee,” Aaron teased. Theodosia tried to hit him with another pillow, but Aaron ripped it out of her hand right away. They shared a look, starting to laugh at their antics.

“I can’t believe you took him home after. You’re getting soft, Aaron. Starting to care for the little, innocent humans?” Theodosia commented, singing her question to taunt Aaron.

“I know!” Aaron agreed, throwing an arm over his head. “My reputation will be ruined. No one will think I’m scary anymore.” After returning Hercules to his bed, Aaron arrived at Theodosia’s house. Theodosia was Aaron’s oldest friend, even older than Bellamy. Similar in appearance to a fae, Theodosia could feel when someone was about to die. She was a sweet woman and an amazing friend. Aaron trusted her with his life. He had filled her in about all the details surrounding Hercules. Needless to say, she was never going to let it go now.

“You like him,” Theodosia stated. Aaron tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, avoiding her prying eyes.

“Probably just his smell and the taste of his blood,” Aaron muttered. The excuses came easily.

“Liar,” Theodosia declared. “You were gentle drinking his blood, took him home safely, and then compelled him for another date. You’re interested in him.”

“I’m just bored,” Aaron argued. “I haven’t had anyone in a while. Just passing the time with a new cute meal.”

“If you just wanted a cute meal, you wouldn't have talked so much about his clothes or his living room. You think he’s talented. You like talking to him. You’ve got it bad,” Theodosia said, sounding way too smug. Hercules was talented, that was clear to see. He was also interesting. And cute. And easy to talk to. And...Aaron felt a smile growing on his face.

“You’re right,” Aaron whispered sadly. “But it can’t mean anything. It can’t become a thing.”

“Why not?” Theodosia wondered. She rearranged herself, stretching her body out over Aaron’s and resting her head on his chest. Aaron wrapped an arm around her to rub her back. Theodosia and Bellamy were Aaron’s family. He loved them both dearly and knew he could count on them.

“You mean other than the fact that I live off human blood and have major commitment issues?” Aaron clarified.

“Aaron,” Theodosia said his name firmly. Aaron whined. He knew that voice. That was her ‘you’re being insufferable’ voice. Bellamy and Aaron called it Theodosia’s “mom voice” behind her back. “I’m not saying you have to tell him on Friday, but you could tell him one day. If this works out, if you really like him after six months or so, you should think about telling him.” Aaron shut his eyes. It was an option.

Aaron knew other vampires who fell in love with humans and then turned their lovers so they could live forever. Aaron never thought he would be like that. Aaron had been turned during a war. He never asked to live forever. He never asked to be this way. The vampire who turned him had been trying to build an army. They lost in the end, leaving Aaron on his own until Bellamy found him. Thankfully, Bellamy was also a vampire and able to teach Aaron what he needed to know to survive.

Aaron wasn’t sure he could turn someone else, even if he did love them. What if it didn’t work out in a hundred years? What if they resented Aaron for turning them? Aaron hated his own sire for twenty-four years before he was able to move passed what he had become. It was a possibility, but there were too many questions.

“I have you and I have Bellamy,” Aaron muttered. “I don’t need anyone else.”

“Not even Thomas?” Theodosia pushed. Aaron tensed up at the name. He hated hearing that name.

“Don’t,” he growled. Theodosia tapped his nose.

“Don’t growl at me, little Burr. I’m over a thousand years old. I’ve seen enough to know that you’re scared of letting someone in again. You need to let go of the past. Give Hercules a chance. I’ll always be here. So will Bellamy, but your heart will still be empty,” Theodosia explained. Aaron made a face. He knew she was right, but he was not going to admit it.

“We’ll see how it goes,” he agreed. “But don’t get your hopes up.”

“I’m here if you need anything. Like fashion advice. If you wear your stupid sweater on Friday I will stake you myself,” Theodosia declared, narrowing her eyes. Aaron’s eyes widened in false fear. Theodosia to start giggling evilly. Aaron relaxed into the couch. He would see how things went with Hercules. He would enjoy the time they had together, knowing that it would probably be limited. The last time Aaron had tried to care about someone else it had ended in disaster. He wasn’t ready for that again, but he could have fun for now.

<><><>

“You look nice,” Hercules commented as he took a seat next to Aaron at the table. Aaron smiled, eyeing Hercules’ outfit.

“Not as nice as you,” Aaron argued. Hercules smiled brightly. He pressed his leg against Aaron’s, leaning towards him more. Aaron gave him a shy grin. Such a simple move, but it was clear how interested Hercules still was. Hercules had gotten Aaron’s number from John and spent the past week texting him. In six days, Aaron had received over eight hundred texts, no including the pictures.

Aaron wasn’t a fan of texting, unable to hear a clear tone through the written words, but he discovered that texting Hercules was different. Easier. Hercules was hilarious and honest. He used emojis to make his tone clear and never hesitated to clear the air when Aaron got lost. Aaron grabbed his phone as soon as it went off now, hoping for a new message from Hercules. Theodosia teased him about it but Aaron didn’t care.

Hercules updated Aaron about what he was doing throughout his day. He sent pictures of his current projects and design ideas. He also sent pictures of John pranking Alexander, of him helping John prank Lafayette, and even the puppies he saw in the park. Aaron returned each one with a picture of his own, pictures of his law books or the courthouse.

“It sucks that you had to go to work,” Hercules said. “But I’m glad we set up this date. Means I get to dance with you again.” It was good to see that his compulsion had worked. Hercules didn’t remember what really happened. He never would.

“What makes you think I liked dancing with you the first time?” Aaron teased. Hercules raised an eyebrow, calling Aaron’s bluff without saying a word. Aaron laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re different then most guys, Herc,” Aaron admitted.

“Bet you say that to all of them,” Hercules muttered, turning away when a waitress appeared. Aaron didn’t recognize her so he ordered a simple rum and Coke. Best to be safe.

“I really don’t say that to everyone,” Aaron insisted after the woman walked away. “You’re really different. It’s easier to talk to you.”

“That’s a good thing?” Hercules wondered. Aaron shoved him lightly, but Hercules barely moved.

“It’s a new thing. People usually make me uncomfortable. It takes me a long time to want to talk to anyone twice. But you, there’s something about you that’s make it easier,” Aaron tried to explain.

“That’s what Lafayette said. He was shocked that you asked me on a real date. Said that wasn’t your MO at all,” Hercules replied.

“Like you said, it sucks that I got called into work so now I get a second chance to know you better,” Aaron told him. “I want to hear more about your work. You made this outfit too right? ” Aaron reached over and grabbed the collar of Hercules’ shirt. He pulled on it gently, enjoying the feel of the fabric.

“I did. It’s a prototype for now. I’m still working on the color combinations and stitching techniques. Trying new things on it, but I think I can make it work,” Hercules explained.

“Make it work,” Aaron echoed, thinking of the reality TV show. Hercules’ face lit up.

“You’ve seen Project Runway?” he asked. Could Hercules get any cuter?

“Of course,” Aaron confirmed with a smile. “Your stuff is a lot better than what I’ve seen on that show.” Hercules’ eyes narrowed in a playful way.

“You’re just saying nice things to get me in bed,” Hercules accused. Aaron gasped in offence, placing a hand on his chest.

“I would never. I’m saying nice things to get you to design something for me,” Aaron joked. He wasn’t kidding when he told Hercules’ this was easy. It took Aaron fourteen years before he could joke like this with Lafayette. Even longer for John. Theodosia and Bellamy had only taken a few months, but they were different. Hercules made Aaron feel at ease. Safe.

Aaron could be himself without worrying about his words being used against him. With fae and demons, Aaron had to be careful at all times to stay safe. Hercules wasn’t like that. He probably should be more careful. Be more guarded, but he liked watching Hercules smile and laugh. He liked joking around. It was fun.

“I would really like to do that actually,” Hercules replied. “I have a good idea for you, but I would need to take your measurements.”

“Measurements? Don’t you just need my size?” Aaron echoed.

“Clothing sizes aren’t based on your body type,” Hercules explained, shaking his head. The waitress returned and set their drinks down. Hercules offered her a smile while Aaron pulled his drink closer.

“My body type?” Aaron wondered, taking a sip of his drink when they were alone once more.

“Your jacket isn’t as bad as what you were wearing last week, but it’s still not fitted right. If I measure your body first, I can make clothes that fit your body like a second skin. I’m more a tailor then a fashion designer,” Hercules said, pulling on Aaron’s jacket before taking a large drink from his own glass.

“Sounds like you just want an excuse to touch me,” Aaron said, smiling behind his drink.

“Do I need an excuse?” Hercules wondered, leaning into Aaron’s space. Aaron tilted his head, thinking about what he wanted to do. Teasing Hercules was fun. He could do it all night, but he had a plan for tonight. He had to get going if he wanted it to happen right. He finished off his drink quickly, setting the glass down.

“Would you want to get out of here?” Aaron asked. “Go someplace else where it’s easier to talk?” him.

“I would like that,” Hercules agreed, finishing his own drink. He pulled out his wallet before Aaron and put money on the table.

“Let’s go,” Aaron ordered, pushing Hercules up from his seat and taking his hand. Hercules’ squeezed as Aaron led him out of the club.

“Where are we going?” he wondered as Aaron led him down the street.

“To a good spot,” Aaron answered. “That’s all I’m saying.”

“So mysterious,” Hercules said, letting go of Aaron’s hand in favor of wrapping his arm around Aaron’s shoulder.

“Always,” Aaron muttered, leaning his head into Hercules’ shoulder.

“I like it. Makes me want to figure you out,” Hercules insisted. “I won’t be satisfied until I know everything.”

“You might have to wait a long time,” Aaron pointed out. Hercules shrugged.

“Waiting isn’t always a bad things. John said your motto is waiting,” Hercules replied.

“John and Lafayette say a lot about me, don’t they?” Aaron wondered.

“They do, but not in a bad way. I was asking questions,” Hercules confessed. “I wanted to know about you before I came tonight.”

“Were you nervous?” Aaron asked. “Wanted to impress me?”

“Yes,” Hercules answered. Aaron raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was answering both questions or one of them. “But Lafayette and John said they didn’t know that much.”

“I like keeping things close to my chest. Keep my cards hidden. Lafayette and John are great, but they both have big mouths,” Aaron explained.

“They do talk a lot about other people. You brought me to the harbor?” he observed after glancing around. Aaron led Hercules down one of the longer docks.

“I did,” Aaron agreed. “Don’t worry, I’m not a serial killer. I didn’t bring you here to hurt you.”

“Honestly, I’m pretty sure I could take you,” Hercules replied. Aaron smiled at the irony. Hercules had no idea how powerful Aaron actually was. Hercules looked tough, big shoulders and strong arms, but Aaron was beyond human’s abilities.

“Look up,” he suggested, nodding towards the sky. Hercules gave him a confused look before he obeyed, tilting his head back. Aaron stared at Hercules’ neck for a moment, feeling his fangs throb with want. Aaron forced them back, looking up towards the night sky. The moon was full, casting a soft light over them. It was easier to see the stars away from the city lights.

“Wow,” Hercules’ whispered in awe. “I miss seeing the sky like this. Miss the stars.”

“It’s lovely,” Aaron said softly.

“Why bring me here?” Hercules wondered, still looking at the sky.

“I’m slightly old fashioned,” Aaron explained. “I wanted to ask you something in a special place.”

“Go ahead and ask,” Hercules encouraged, turning his attention to Aaron.

“Would you want to date me? Exclusively? Is that weird to ask? That’s weird to ask,” Aaron asked, feeling his cheeks heat up. Maybe asking that was a dumb idea. People weren’t so formal in the modern age.

“Yes, and no,” Hercules answered. Aaron frowned, his stomach twisting in confusion and worry.  
“Yes, I want to date you. No, it’s not weird to ask,” Hercules explained. Aaron didn’t even try to hide his sigh of relief. He had been so nervous about asking Hercules. His nerves were at ease now with the yes.

“Also, it was sweet of you to ask this way. Major points,” Hercules added, stepping closer to Aaron.

“I was being a gentleman,” Aaron insisted, pushing on Hercules’ chest, “I wanted to make sure it was clear what I wanted.”

“I want to pick the next date spot,” Hercules suggested, grabbing Aaron’s hands with a bright smile.

“Go ahead,” Aaron agreed. “I can’t wait to see what you pick.”

“I’ll blow you away,” Hercules declared, squeezing Aaron’s hands. “I know I will.”

“Don’t get cocky. I have my own ideas,” Aaron said with a sweet smile. Theodosia was going to have a field day when she heard about this. Bellamy would want to meet Hercules, make sure he was safer then Aaron’s last partner, but that could wait until Hercules was ready.

“Care to walk me home again?” Hercules offered.

“Sure,” Aaron agreed. “But don’t try to get me into bed. You’ll have to wait until after the third date.”

“Damn. There goes my plan,” Hercules teased, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s waist and leading him back towards the city. Aaron sank against Hercules, enjoying the heat.

“The wait will be worth it,” Aaron assured him.

“I believe you,” Hercules whispered, his tone sweet. Aaron would keep Hercules away from Bellamy for a few weeks. Bellamy was overprotective, for good reasons, but he could easily scare Hercules away if Aaron wasn’t careful. He liked Hercules a lot. He didn’t want to overwhelm him. A week of texting had made Aaron’s decision easy. He wanted to stake his claim on Hercules, wanted to see where they could go together. He had a plan with steps, he just had to sit with it.


	3. Being Taken to Bed

“I want one,” Hercules declared, standing as close to the glass as possible without touching it. 

“You want one?” Aaron echoed, looking at the tank filled with water. 

“Fuck yes. I’m going to get a shark,” Hercules insisted. “It can live in my apartment. It’ll be great!” Aaron laughed, wrapping an arm around Hercules’ waist. 

“You don’t have the space for a shark,” Aaron pointed out, leaning his head against Hercules’ shoulder. “It can’t live in the bathtub. That wouldn’t be fair.” A shark slowly swam over their head as if it knew they were talking about it. Aaron had never visited the New York Aquarium before. When Hercules suggested it as a date spot, he had been unsure about the idea. He had never seen the appeal of being in a tunnel surrounded by water and creatures from the deep sea, but it was turning into a great trip. 

“Why do you have to crush my dreams?” Hercules whined. Aaron smiled, kissing Hercules’ cheek. 

“That’s just how I am,” Aaron admitted. “Crushing people’s dreams is my favorite hobby.” Hercules continued to pout, sticking his bottom lip out and giving Aaron a torn look.

“You’re horrible,” Hercules muttered. Aaron grabbed Hercules’ face and mimicked his pout. Hercules’ eyes narrowed at the mockery. 

“Maybe,” he agreed, pressing his lips to Hercules to kiss away the pout. Hercules grabbed Aaron’s hips, kissing him back until they were both out of breath. Aaron liked kissing Hercules, liked pressing up against the taller man while their lips moved together. He would never get tired of kissing him. Never. 

“Still think I’m horrible?” Aaron asked. Hercules hummed, tilting his head and thinking about it for a moment. 

“No, but you owe me for crushing my dreams,” Hercules said, taking Aaron’s hand and guiding him through the tunnel. 

“I’ll make it up to you one day,” Aaron promised. “Let’s go see the stingrays next.” Hercules and Aaron explored the tanks, visiting every exhibit the aquarium offered. Aaron filled his phone with pictures. Most of them were of Hercules staring in awe at the animals in front of him. Hercules demanded they take selfies throughout the trip. Aaron tried to duck away, but Hercules was able to pull him back in each time. Hercules even set one as his phone background. 

“I need a shot glass,” Hercules said as they walked into a small gift shop. Aaron raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I have a collection,” Hercules explained. “I buy a shot glasses at every place I visit. I have some from other countries even.” 

“That’s cute,” Aaron told him. “Sounds like something you would do.” 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment and ignore your patronizing tone,” Hercules told him, walking over to look at the glasses. Aaron chuckled. Teasing Hercules was too much fun. He glanced around the gift shop. Most of it looked like useless junk that no one really needed, but there was some stuff that looked interesting. Aaron wandered over to a wall of stuffed animals and studied the options. He picked up a stuffed shark, getting an brilliant idea.

He looked over at Hercules, who was still looking at the shot glasses and not paying Aaron any attention. Aaron quickly made his way to the checkout counter and paid for the stuffed shark. He had the cashier put it in a large bag to hide it from Hercules. He would wait until they got back to Hercules’ apartment before giving it to him. 

“What did you get?” Hercules asked, appearing over Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Nothing important,” Aaron lied, holding the bag closed. “Did you find a shot glass?” 

“I did,” Hercules replied. He held up it up, letting Aaron see the simple design. It had a picture of the building and the name of the aquarium. 

“I like it. You’ll have to show me your collection when we get back,” Aaron suggested, moving out of the way so Hercules could pay. 

“Do you want to stop and get dinner?” Hercules wondered as they made their way out of the building. 

“Nah. I think takeout sounds better tonight,” Aaron answered, linking his arm with Hercules’ as they waited for a taxi. 

“Pizza?” 

“What about subs instead?” 

“Subs? You’re so boring sometimes, Aaron.” 

“Not everyday has to be an adventure,” Aaron replied as they climbed into a cab. 

“Everyday _should_ be an adventure,” Hercules argued. 

“Is this where I say that every day with you is an adventure or something equally as lame?” Aaron teased. 

“You could say something like that,” Hercules said. “Or you could just kiss me.” 

“I think I’ll stick with saying something lame,” Aaron decided. Their taxi driver snorted loudly. Aaron bite back his grin as Hercules glared at both of them. Aaron kissed Hercules cheek and leaned against him. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the ride through the city. 

“But seriously, you make everything a lot more fun,” Aaron admitted. Hercules kissed his head and held him tight. 

“I would say the same to you,” Hercules said. “But you’re such a stick in the mud.” Aaron gasped, pulling away from Hercules and shoving him towards the taxi door. 

“Asshole!” Aaron exclaimed. Hercules laughed as the taxi came to a stop in front of his apartment building. Aaron paid the driver, nodding his head in thanks as he climbed out after Hercules. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s in the bag?” Hercules wondered as they got to his apartment. 

“Not yet,” Aaron replied. “Maybe after dinner.” Aaron moved into the living room, setting the bag in a good spot. He studied the projects laying all over the room. Hercules always had at least five going at the same time. “You ask so many questions, Hercules.”

“You’re still a mystery,” Hercules told him, taking a seat on the couch after he put his shot glass in the kitchen. “I want answers to all my questions.” 

“Then ask and I’ll give them,” Aaron offered. He smiled encouraging at Hercules. 

“I know you’re a lawyer. I’ve heard about your cases and I know you’re a genius with the law, but I don’t even know your favorite color,” Hercules explained. 

“Red,” Aaron answered. He walked over and sat in Hercules’ lap, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Red,” Hercules echoed. “Mine’s blue.” 

“Makes sense. You’re blue sweater looks the best on you,” Aaron noted. Hercules continued to ask questions about Aaron’s favorite things and interests. From food and movies to books and season, Aaron answered each and every question to satisfy Hercules’ curiosity. Most people never cared to learn this stuff. Aaron was touched that Hercules was taking the time to ask, even if he wouldn’t remember later.

“Favorite animal?”

“Alligator for sure.” 

“Alligator? Why the hell would you like alligators?” Hercules wondered. 

“They wait for the right moment and then they strike. Plus they’re cute. Like sharp buddies,” Aaron explained with a bright grin. Hercules laughed. 

“That is adorable,” Hercules told him, placing his hands on Aaron’s hips. “Just like you.” 

“Always full of corny lines,” Aaron complained, rolling his eyes. Hercules laughed before stealing a kiss. Aaron’s eyes fell shut as he grabbed the back of Hercules’ head to keep the kiss going. Hercules tightened his grip on Aaron's hips. 

“They’re not corny if they’re true,” Hercules whispered, his lips brushing against Aaron’s as he talked. Aaron smiled, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Maybe,” he agreed, stealing his own kiss. He felt Hercules’ hands slide under his shirt. Felt the heat that traveled down his spine, excitement combined with an unfilled need. 

“This was our third date right?” Hercules asked. Aaron thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

“I guess it was. Why?” Aaron answered, trying to put the pieces together. 

“Does that mean I can take you to bed now?” Hercules wondered. Something sour turned in Aaron’s stomach. Maybe all those questions had been a ploy, a trick to get closer to Aaron for the sake of having sex. Maybe that’s all Hercules wanted. That was usually all people wanted in the end. That or a deal. Or...He shoved the thoughts aside. He pushed the feeling down while he keep an opened, calm expression on his face.

“I did say you had to wait until after the third date,” Aaron remembered. “So I guess you could. If that’s what you want.” 

“Perfect,” Hercules declared, standing up without warning. Aaron panicked, wrapping his hands tightly around Hercules’ neck, until he realized that Hercules had a strong grip on his hips and he was in no danger of falling. The grip wasn’t painful, just secure and firm. Hercules didn’t look strained at all as he carried Aaron towards the bedroom. The uneasy feeling followed them. Aaron couldn’t shake it. 

“I’m impressed,” Aaron admitted. “You could probably bench press me. Or a small bus.” 

“Maybe not a bus, but you’re a lot lighter than you think,” Hercules laughed, setting Aaron down on his bed. Aaron glanced around Hercules’ bedroom curiously. He had never been inside it before. The walls were covered with posters of bands, magazine covers and designs Hercules created. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and a pad of paper sitting by the bed. 

The bed was comfortable. The top blanket was grey and soft. The room smelled like Hercules. It was a calming, comforting space. The uneasy feeling in Aaron’s stomach slightly eased. Aaron had never had this kind of reaction to someone else’s bedroom before. Usually, bedrooms gave him a wary or scared feeling unless it was his own or Theodosia’s. 

“You look ready to investigate my closet,” Hercules commented as he climbed into bed. 

“I want to check for skeletons,” Aaron joked. 

“Go ahead,” Hercules offered. “I have nothing to hide.” Aaron laid down next to Hercules, waiting for him to make a move to get everything started. 

“Everyone has something to hide, but if you give them enough time they let you see it,” Aaron muttered. 

“That’s pretty accurate,” Hercules agreed. He wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Thought you were taking me to bed?” Aaron asked as Hercules buried his face in Aaron’s neck. 

“I did. We’re in bed aren’t we?” Hercules pointed out. Aaron opened his mouth before closing it slowly. Hercules had to be kidding. No one ever suggested going to bed just to sleep or cuddle. It was always about sex. That was always the point. Always. Right? He laughed, shaking his head.

“You can’t be serious,” he declared. 

“About what?” Hercules wondered. 

“About just laying here. This isn’t what you meant,” Aaron insisted. Hercules was quiet for a moment. 

“Honestly, no. This isn’t what I meant at first, but then we got in here and I realized I would rather just lie here and keep talking then rush into having sex,” Hercules explained. His tone was serious. His heartbeat steady. His words were true. They had to be. “We have time for that stuff another time, right now, I want to hear more about you.” 

“Hercules,” Aaron whispered, moving away. The uneasy feeling in his stomach vanished, chased away by Hercules’ explanation. “I’ll be right back.” Hercules’ reached out to grab Aaron as he slide from the bed, but he stopped his hand halfway.

“Are you okay?” Hercules asked, worry written across his face with his arm still stretched towards him. 

“I’m okay. I’ll be right back,” Aaron told him. “Don’t move. Don’t go anywhere.” He rushed to the living room, grabbing the bag from the aquarium. Now was the best time. Aaron returned to the bedroom. Hercules hadn’t moved an inch, but his worried expression had only grown worse. 

“Hey, if I overstepped I’m so-” 

“Close your eyes,” Aaron ordered as he knelt on the bed. Hercules pressed his lips together, looking unsure. 

“Please,” Aaron begged with a hesitant smile. “It’s a surprise still.” Hercules nodded and shut his eyes tightly. Aaron pulled the shark from the bag and set it down on the bed in front of Hercules. It seemed like a silly gift now, but Aaron refused to regret it. He refused to second guess himself this time. 

“Okay. You can open your eyes now,” Aaron declared. Hercules slowly obeyed. His eyes widened when he saw the stuffed animal. His mouth dropped open as he gasped loudly. 

“Aaron! You didn’t! This is-Oh my fucking god!” Hercules exclaimed. He grabbed the shark, looking it over. Aaron smiled at how excited Hercules was. He felt his cheeks heat up, feeling slightly embarrassed, but it was all worth it for this reaction.

“I’m glad you like it,” Aaron muttered. 

“Like it? I love it!” Hercules replied. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted to,” Aaron confessed with a grin. “I figured this way you get your pet shark and you have something to take to bed with you when I’m not here.” 

“You’re a very fake person, Aaron Burr,” Hercules stated. “You act all tough, but you’re really a big softie on the inside.” Aaron forced the grin to stay on his face. Hercules had no idea how fake Aaron truly was. This would be a great moment to tell Hercules the truth, to admit that he wasn’t human, but he was scared. He liked Hercules, really liked him. He was scared about how Hercules would reaction. Two more dates. Then Aaron would tell him. 

“You caught me,” Aaron said, getting comfortable on the bed. Hercules immediately pulled him closer, the stuffed shark between them. 

“I’ll keep you,” Hercules whispered softly. Aaron chuckled and shifted closer. 

“We still need to get dinner,” Aaron reminded him. 

“I’ll call in a little while,” Hercules replied. “Right now, let’s just relax.” 

“I’ll allow that,” Aaron muttered. “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the tags on this story have changed to reflect future themes. It's very fluffy and cute right now, but soon the plot will start to have darker themes.


	4. King of my Heart

“What about this?” Hercules asked, holding a piece of fabric up to Aaron’s chest. 

“No no,” Theodosia declared. “Too bright. Try something darker.” Aaron sighed, holding still while his best friend and boyfriend took turns trying to find the right pattern or color for Aaron’s new outfit. Aaron had made a huge mistake allowing Hercules to meet Theodosia. He was deeply regretting it now. 

“No strips,” Hercules declared. 

“If they’re at least an inch thick they’re better,” Theodosia argued. They debated colors, fabric types and even stitching patterns as they tore through the store. Aaron was glad they got along. Theodosia thought Hercules was sweet and funny, laughing at every lame joke he made. Hercules was impressed by Theodosia. She took no shit, with a strong personality in an innocent look package. 

“This,” Theodosia declared, holding up a sample. Hercules dropped what he was holding, moving toward her quickly to look at the piece in her hand. 

“This,” he agreed. They shared a secret look. 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Aaron offered, a small hiss in his words. “I wouldn’t want to ruin this lovely moment.” Theodosia smirked, a knowing look in her eyes. Hercules abandoned her, walking over to wrap his arms around Aaron. He kissed Aaron’s forehead. Aaron sank into his hold. 

“We found it,” Hercules said. “It’s the perfect color. You’ll love it for sure.” 

“I love everything you design,” Aaron pointed out. Hercules kissed his lips to hush him. Aaron allowed it. He would never give up the chance to kiss Hercules. Over the last six weeks they sent hundreds of texts and saw each other almost every other day. Hercules would stop by Aaron’s office or Aaron would meet him at the club with Lafayette and John. 

Things were going great. Aaron really liked Hercules. Even the things that bugged him, like how Hercules couldn't help but talk during a movie or he talked too loud in public places. They were little things that showed Hercules was passionate. He embarrassed Aaron, but in a good way. 

Now, Hercules was going to design his first outfit for Aaron. Theodosia offered to help, giving Hercules some insight into what style Aaron liked and what colors would work best. Aaron was excited to see what Hercules came up with. He made a promise to tell Hercules the truth after five dates, but now he was double guessing that idea. Maybe he should wait longer. Give them more time. 

“We’re done now,” Hercules assured him. “Let me just buy what I need and then we can go.” 

“Better make something pretty for me,” Aaron ordered, poking Hercules’ chest. 

“It won’t be as pretty as you,” Hercules replied without missing a beat. He kissed Aaron’s cheek and moved away to the cutting counter. Theodosia appeared by Aaron’s side. 

“Did you tell him yet,” she stated. 

“No, but I’m planning on it soon,” Aaron answered honestly. 

“What about when he sees....” she trailed off as she gestured towards Aaron’s chest. He raised a hand, pressing it over his heart. A phantom pain sent chills down his spine. Hercules would see it and he would have questions. People always had questions. 

“I’ll make something up for now. I’ll tell him after he meets Bellamy. If Bellamy likes him, then I’ll tell him everything,” Aaron promised. That would be a better plan. Bellamy was much harder to impress. If Bellamy felt that Hercules was a good guy, then Aaron could tell him without too much fear. Theodosia smiled sadly. 

“You deserve him, Aaron. Believe that. You deserve to be happy no matter what your mind is telling you,” Theodosia insisted. 

“Thanks, Theo. I’m working on it,” he whispered. By working on it, he meant ignoring it so he didn’t have to think about it. That way, he didn’t have to face his fears. 

“Got what I need,” Hercules declared, returning with a bag hanging off his arms. He gave Theodosia a kind smile. “I’m gonna steal Aaron for a while if that’s alright.” 

“Take him. Don’t bring him back,” Theodosia agreed. “Keep him as long as you want.” Aaron shoved her shoulder gently. 

“I plan to,” Hercules replied, offering Aaron his arm. Aaron took it, sticking his tongue out at Theodosia. 

“Have fun you two. Use protection,” Theodosia ordered. Aaron blushed, ducking his head as Hercules laughed. Aaron glared over his shoulder at Theodosia as they left the shop. 

“Sorry about her,” Aaron muttered as they started towards the subway. 

“No harm done. She’s a lot of fun,” Hercules replied. “I’m glad that you have such a great friend.” 

“I’d be lost without her. She’s amazing,” Aaron said, a sweet smile on his face. 

“She is. I’m glad you have her,” Hercules echoed. “Alexander mentioned that he texted you. Said you didn’t reply.”

“He said he wanted to meet up and talk about something. I was planning on replying tonight. Didn’t want to ruin our plans,” Aaron explained, concerned about Hercules’ serious expression. Alexander’s text had been vague and demanding. Aaron had been unsure how to reply and worried about what the incubus could want from him. He hadn’t taken any deals since he started dating Hercules. They took up a lot of his time, time he wanted to spend with Hercules instead. 

“Text him when you get a chance. It sound really important,” Hercules suggested. Aaron nodded as he followed Hercules onto the subway train. Hercules grabbed an overhanging handle to keep himself steady. Aaron wrapped his arms around Hercules, leaning his head against Hercules’ chest. Hercules would keep him steady for their trip. He shut his eyes and listened to Hercules’ heartbeat as the train started to move. 

“How long does it take to do measurements?” Aaron asked quietly. 

“Not very long if you hold still,” Hercules replied. Aaron hummed, shutting his eyes and enjoying their small moment. He reached up to touch his chest again. 

“Do people usually take their clothes off?” he wondered. 

“Usually. That makes it easier to get the best numbers, but if that makes you uncomfortable, you can leave your shirt on,” Hercules assured him. Aaron sighed. He would eventually be shirtless in front of Hercules, hopefully at least, he might as well let the first time be in a setting where he could make up a good story. 

“We’ll see,” Aaron decided as the train arrived at their stop. 

“Whatever you want to do,” Hercules said. “I’ve done it both ways.” Hercules took Aaron’s hand, swinging their arms as they walked down the street towards his apartment building. 

“That could be taken the wrong way,” Aaron teased lightly. Hercules flushed, poking Aaron’s cheek in retaliation. He always did that when he couldn’t think of a good comeback. Aaron snapped his teeth towards Hercules, before he laughed and grabbed the door. 

“Such a gentleman,” Hercules stated as he walked into the building. The straight face didn’t match the warmness of his eyes. Aaron smiled brightly, following Hercules through the door. 

“Always for you, darling. Always,” he swore. Hercules took Aaron’s hand again. They were always holding hands. When they walked down the street. When they watched movies. When they sat at a table. Their hands were always connected. The feeling of Hercules’ hand in his was grounding to Aaron. It was nice to have someone there. Someone like Hercules. 

“Get comfortable,” Hercules suggested as he opened the apartment door. Aaron walked and felt at ease. Hercules’ apartment felt safe and relaxed. He enjoyed spending time here. He moved towards the couch, being mindful not to sit on any current projects as he waited for Hercules.

“I swear I had my measuring tape this morning,” Hercules muttered, moving from the kitchen to the dining room and back. Aaron chuckled, shaking his head when he saw the red tape on the coffee table.

“It’s in here, Herc,” he called. “You lose everything you need.” Hercules always lost his keys, wallet and even his phone. Aaron got used to helping him search. 

“Things just like to walk away from me,” Hercules replied as he came into the room. He grabbed the tape and a small notebook off the table.

“I’ll never do that,” Aaron promised, standing from the couch. He glanced around the room, thinking it over. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off. He threw it on the back of the couch, avoiding Hercules face for a moment as he forced himself to relax. Hercules stared openly. His eyes traveled up and down slowly, mapping out Aaron’s chest and waist. 

“I hate you,” Hercules declared, an adoring look on his face. “I hate you so much. One person should not be this cute and hot at the same time.” 

“Have you looked in a mirror? You a million times worse than me,” Aaron accused. Hercules shook his head. 

“Bullshit,” he said as he stepped closer. “Arms up. Let’s get started.” Aaron obeyed, taking a deep breathe a Hercules wrapped the tape around his right bicep. 

“Flex,” Hercules instructed. Aaron obeyed, giving Hercules a curious look. 

“I need to make sure the fabric won’t be tight when you move your arms. Not all fabrics can stretch and breathe. Tearing in the arms and shoulders is the most common thing that happens to shirts or jackets,” Hercules explained, moving the tape to Aaron’s left arm. Aaron watched Hercules’ face. His look of pure concentration was adorable. 

Hercules wrote something down in his notebook before wrapping the tape around Aaron’s chest. His eyes paused on the mark. Aaron shut his eyes, preparing himself for the question. He had a story made up. He was ready for this. He could fake it. He knew he could. He had before. 

“Never thought you would be a tattoo guy,” Hercules commented, running his fingers over the mark. Aaron refused to flinch at the touch. Hercules would never hurt him. The memories the mark held could not hurt him here. He kept his face blank, giving nothing away. 

“I was young and stupid. Something I’ll always regret doing,” Aaron confessed. That wasn’t a lie.

“Why a crown?” Hercules wondered. “What does it mean?” Aaron wish he could tell Hercules the truth. He wish he could tell someone what really happened. But he couldn’t. No one could know. Bad things would happen if he was honest. 

“King of my own heart. Really egotistical of me,” Aaron lied. It came easy to him. He had been lying about the mark for a hundred years. Theodosia and Bellamy knew something happened, but they didn’t know the details. Aaron danced around the topic whenever it came up. Bellamy hated the lies. He tried to get Aaron to talk about it, but Aaron refused each time. He couldn’t escape his demons that easily. Keeping it a secret would keep them all safe. 

“That’s actually kind of cool,” Hercules said, sliding the measure tape down to Aaron’s waist. “You seem like the type who likes being in control.” 

“Depends on the situation,” Aaron muttered. The tape tightened around his waist. Aaron held his breathe for a moment. Hercules pressed up against him, using his three inch height advantage against Aaron. 

“Depends huh?” Hercules echoed. Aaron bite his lip, understanding what Hercules was hinting at. 

“I think I could give up some control to you in the right moment,” Aaron said, dropping his voice low. He placed a hand on Hercules’ chest, sliding it up to wrap around the back of his neck. He pulled Hercules into a kiss. Hercules dropped the tape, his hands talking hold of Aaron’s hips. 

“What sounds like the rig-” 

Aaron’s phone started to ring, vibrating in his pocket. He paused for a second before deciding he would ignore it. Instead, Hercules stepped away. 

“You should probably get that,” Hercules suggested. 

“It can wait,” Aaron insisted. Hercules gave him a firm look. Aaron sighed, answering the call. 

“What?” he demanded.

“Aaron! Finally!’ Alexander exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all day.” 

“What do you want?” Aaron asked, unable to keep his irritation out of his voice. 

“I need your help. I need to make a deal. A big deal. It’s very important,” Alexander explained. 

“Can’t it wait?” Aaron growled, moving farther away from Hercules so he couldn’t overhear the conversation. 

“It’s can’t. Lafayette and John need this too. We all do. Please, Burr. We need your help,” Alexander begged. Aaron shut his eyes, forcing himself to stay calm. 

“What’s the deal?” he asked. 

“I need you to find a witch,” Alexander explained. “The strongest witch in the world.”

“No. Never. Are you out of your mind? You’ll have to find someone else.” 

“You have to do it,” Alexander ordered. 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Aaron snapped. “I don’t have time for this right now.” 

“You wouldn’t want anything to happen to Hercules right?” Alexander proposed. Aaron’s blood went cold. 

“He’s your friend. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt him,” Aaron said, trying to call Alexander’s bluff.

“Sometimes you have to hurt your friends to get what you want,” Alexander claimed. Aaron glanced at Hercules. He was standing a few feet away, giving Aaron a concerned look. Aaron couldn’t let Hercules get hurt. He couldn’t. But he also couldn’t give Hercules up. He was in too deep. Aaron bite his bottom lip, cursing his luck. Why him? Why now? 

“Alright,” Aaron agreed, running a hand over his eyes. “Alright fine. Say it, Alexander. You have to say his name and what you want me to do.” Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Alexander was talking about a different witch. Aaron could only hope. Hope that it was someone who wouldn’t cause hell. Someone who wouldn’t ruin everything. 

“I need you to find George Washington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week! Cause I'm so far ahead in this story and I wanna start the drama. 
> 
> Also, I love kudos a lot, they're great! But comments really help me know what people are thinking! Please feel free to drop a comment. Even if it's just to say you like this. It helps me keep writing. 
> 
> Feed me with comments.


	5. Who's Calling The Dead?

_Wednesday 7:13 AM  
You sure you’re okay?_

Aaron read the text over and over again in the back of the taxi. He didn’t mean to make Hercules worry. He was trying to stay in control. Aaron wanted to get Alexander’s deal over and done with quickly, but finding a witch, especially someone as powerful and well known as Washington, was not an easy task. 

His attitude towards everyone had soured. He snapped at Theodosia, got into a yelling match with Bellamy, and nearly tore Alexander’s head off when he tried to demand results. He tried to spend time with Hercules, tried to relax and forget about things for a little while, but he was too stressed to sit still. He couldn’t focus on besides the deal. 

Aaron still hadn’t told Hercules that he was a vampire. He couldn’t tell Hercules what he was doing and why he was being so horrible without telling him about the supernatural world. Too much was happening at once. Aaron was trying to keep it together, but he wasn’t sure what should take priority. The taxi pulled up in front of a uptown apartment building as Aaron typed out a quick reply to Hercules’ message. 

_Wednesday 7:51 AM  
I’m okay. Going to a meeting. I’ll talk to you later._

Aaron paid the driver and climbed out of the car. The doorman opened the door for him, politely nodding his head. Aaron walked towards the elevator to wait. He placed his hands behind his back and shut his eyes. Maybe his sire would have good advice. Maybe he could tell Aaron what he should do first. Aaron stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for the 19th floor. 

_Wednesday 7:56 AM  
Good luck, Aaron. I’m here if you need me._

Aaron sighed, putting his phone away after reading the words. Hercules was too great. He was too sweet. Aaron didn’t deserve him, not after all the lies he’s told. Aaron rubbed at his face as he stepped out of the elevator. Maybe he should just break up with Hercules, spare them both the pain that followed Aaron’s life. A door at the end of the hall opened.

“Aaron Burr,” a soft voice called. “Hurry up before Thomas drinks your coffee.” Aaron smiled, using his speed to get to the door in seconds. 

“James,” he whispered, giving the man an adoring look. 

“Welcome home,” James told him with a grin, pulling Aaron in for a tight hug. Aaron loved James’ hugs. It was such a childish thing, but James always made Aaron feel at home and safe. 

“Aaron!” Thomas called, walking up behind James. “There’s my favorite youngling.” 

“I’m your only youngling left,” Aaron pointed out, moving to give Thomas an equally tight hug. Thomas’ hug was similar to James, helping Aaron to relax, but Thomas had a bad habit of holding on too long. James cleared his throat as a signal that Thomas was making it awkward. 

“That makes you my favorite youngling by default,” Thomas argued, stepping back and guiding Aaron to the kitchen. James shut the door and followed after them. 

“You’re worried about something,” James declared, his voice void of emotion. He meant no offense by this words. James couldn’t always control the words that came out of his mouth. Aaron had gotten used to it. He sighed as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. 

“That’s why I’m here,” Aaron admitted softly. “I was hoping you would be able to help me.” Thomas set a coffee cup in front of Aaron before leaning against the counter. 

“It’s true then? You’re looking for Washington?” Thomas asked sharply. His tone was accusing, but his eyes didn’t agree. Thomas and Washington had never gotten along. They flatten cities as they waged war against each other. Thankfully, there had been seventy years of peace, perhaps because Washington was never in the same place as Thomas anymore, but Aaron’s deal could shatter that peace. Aaron had been turned during one war, a soldier meant to fight for Thomas. None of the other younglings had survived against Washington’s men. 

Aaron had hated Thomas during a darker period of his life. He had been angry that Thomas had turned him for such a selfish reason. Upset that Thomas then abandoned him when the war ended. Sad that he lost so much and had no place to call home. Bellamy tried to help Aaron get over it, but he held on to his angry for almost twenty years. 

That was until Thomas returned and apologized, James holding his ear like an angry mother. Thomas explained himself and begged Aaron to forgive him, just a little bit. It had taken time but slowly things got better. They were about to fix their relationship and after countless years, Thomas had become Aaron’s good friend and true sire. James was also a good constant as Thomas’ mate and better half. 

“Not because I want to. Someone wanted to make a deal. I wouldn’t have agreed, but they threatened my friend,” Aaron replied. 

“Who? Who threatened you?” Thomas demanded, baring his fangs. James rolled his eyes, giving Aaron a tired look. Thomas always went looking for someone to fight. James had to put up with so much. 

“None of your business,” James noted. Thomas and James made eye contact, having a silence conversation without Aaron. It was a normal habit they had. Aaron swore that they could communicate telepathically. One look from James could make Thomas shut up right away. Aaron pulled his cup close and took a small sip. The coffee helped ease his nerves. He was home. He was safe here. 

“You want our help finding him?” Thomas clarified. Aaron nodded, taking another sip to buy himself some time. 

“I’m at a dead end. I need help finding where he is. Just his location would be enough for the deal. I doubt he’ll come to the city, but I have to keep my side of the conditions,” Aaron explained, giving James a pleading look. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” James agreed with a smile. “But I can’t promise anything will happen.” 

“Thank you, James. I owe you so much,” Aaron muttered. 

“You can try after breakfast,” Thomas insisted. “You’re not ruining my plans, Aaron. The first time you visit in two months and you want to run off right away! You’re going to sit there and eat some pancakes and tell me about this new boy Bellamy mentioned.” 

“God damn it,” Aaron whined. James and Thomas laughed. Thomas turned towards the stove, placing a pan down and gathering ingredients. 

“Go ahead, Aaron,” James encouraged. “Tell us before Thomas sends someone to stalk him instead.” 

“His name’s Hercules,” Aaron started. He retold the whole story from the first time they met. He didn’t leave out any details. James made a comment here or there, a bright smile on his face the whole time. Thomas cut Aaron off repeatedly to offer some advice as he cooked their breakfast. 

“He sounds lovely,” James declared when Thomas set a plate of pancakes in front of them. 

“He’s alright,” Thomas added. “As long as he makes you happy. But if he gives you any trouble, let me know.” 

“I doubt he’ll cause trouble,” Aaron said. “Besides, you’re not as scary as you used to be, Thomas. The years have made you soft.” 

“How dare you!” Thomas faked offense, putting some pancakes on a plate for both Aaron then James. Aaron smiled. Thomas was such a mother. They both were, but in a good way. Aaron knew that he could count on them. He knew they would always protect him. Or at least try to. 

“I like him a lot. I trust him,” Aaron told them. “I’m happy, really happy. Once this deal is over, things will calm down again and we’ll have more fun.” 

“We’re happy for you,” James declared. 

“We are. You’re so grown up,” Thomas echoed with a teasing smile. Aaron stabbed his pancakes with extra force, glaring at Thomas. James broke the tension by talking about his new flower shop. James and Thomas changed careers every five or so decades. Thomas had been a lawyer at first, then a politician alongside James. Then they moved out of the spotlight. They owned a bookshop, then a record store, and now a flower shop.

“You’ll have to come by and see it some time,” Thomas suggested as he took Aaron’s empty plate to the sink. 

“I will,” Aaron promised. He glanced at James, wondering if it was the right time. James smiled, nodding his head and getting up from his seat. 

“Thomas, stay in the kitchen for a while,” James ordered gently. 

“Fine,” Thomas pouted. “Go have your fun. Call if you need me.” Aaron stood up and followed James out of the room and down the hall. James led Aaron into a small office. It looked normal with a desk and computer, but it gave Aaron an uneasy feeling. There was a welcoming presence in the room. 

“Are you sure about helping me?” Aaron asked, watching as James pulled the rug up from the floor to reveal wooden panels with chalk writing over them. 

“Of course. I’m happy to help,” James said. “Shut the door, please, and sit by the desk.” 

“I’m worried about you doing too much,” Aaron explained as he shut the door and walked over to take a seat in the desk chair. 

“I more worried about you, Aaron. I worry about that mark on your chest,” James stated as he placed six candles around the circle. Aaron’s hand flew up to his chest. 

“How did you-”

“I’ve known for a long time,” James cut him off. “I know what it means. I understand why you didn’t tell Thomas. He would have panicked. I’ve been looking for a way to get rid of it, but I haven’t found anything yet. I’m still hopeful though.” 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell someone, but it...I never knew how to explain.” 

“You don’t have to. Not to me,” James told him. He sat down in the middle of the chalk circle, crossing his legs over one another. The candles lit by themselves, signalling that James was getting ready to start. 

“You know that if Washington comes here, others could follow. You could be in danger. Are you sure you want to do this?” James asked. “I need you to assure me that you are okay with this.” 

“I’m okay,” Aaron answered. “I have to do this. I have to protect my boyfriend. I can do this.” James smiled sadly. 

“Always such a big heart. You deserved so much more,” he whispered. Aaron looked away for a moment. James knew. He knew everything and he wasn’t ashamed of Aaron. He still cared. He was still worried. James wasn’t mad. Aaron thought that if anyone knew, they would hate him forever. Maybe that was wrong. Maybe. 

He glanced back over, noticing that James’ eyes were shut. The candles’ flames grew in size. James begin to chant in an old dead language. Aaron had been terrified the first time he experienced James’ connection with the dead. The chanting, the flames, and the darkness that grew around them nearly sent Aaron running for the hills. 

Then a sweet old woman’s voice had come out of James’ mouth and given Aaron an amazing strawberry pie recipe. The dead weren’t all bad. Sometimes they got annoyed with being called forward, but they were funny and helpful. James gift was unique. Most people couldn’t connect with spirits as easily as he could, but he only used it when he truly needed to. 

“This better be important,” a gruff voice demanded. Aaron sat up, studying James’ body. He was still under so it had to be a ghost talking. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, remembering to be polite. “I just have a few quick questions. I hope I’m not disturbing you too much.” 

“Not too much,” the voice agreed. “Ask your questions. Hurry up now. I have other things I could be doing.” 

“I’m looking for someone. A male witch by the name of Washington. Do you know where he is?” Aaron asked. James was quiet. Aaron started to fear he lost the connection. 

“I know where he is,” the voice grumbled. It sounded like the spirit didn’t like Washington. That could be bad. Aaron hoped he could get the right information.

“Will you tell me where? I really need to find him,” Aaron begged. Best to be humble and honest. Spirits liked that. 

“He’s in Surat. At least that’s what I’ve heard,” the voice explained. 

“Surat, India?” Aaron clarified. 

“Yeah. That’s the place,” the voice confirmed. 

“Great. Thank you very much for all you-” 

“You should run,” the voice warned. “You should run and hide. He’s coming for you. He’ll find you again. You aren’t safe. You’ll never be safe unless you run and hide from his reach.” Aaron’s blood went cold. 

“Run from who?” Aaron asked. “Who is coming?” 

“You are not safe from him. He will find you. He will take you back. He will kill everyone you love and drag you back. Run. Run! RUN!” The voice screamed. The flames shot up. The fire created so much heat that Aaron shielded his face in fear of being burned. The candles went out. A second later James opened his eyes. 

“Aaron, did you g-What happened?” James cut himself off, standing up quickly. Aaron could feel his body shaking. He couldn’t breathe. The spirit knew. It knew. He was coming back. He was trying to find Aaron. He had to run. He had to leave before he came. Aaron didn’t want to go back. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a firm chest. 

“Listen to my heart. Listen to it. Breathe with me. Focus on me,” James muttered. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m right here. No matter what that spirit said, we’ll keep you safe. I don’t know what happened, but I can guess. I won’t let it happen again, Aaron. You’re safe. You’re home.” Aaron calmed down slowly, clinging to James’ shirt.

“I got the location,” Aaron muttered. “I got what I needed.” 

“You don’t have to do this,” James begged. “We can protect Hercules. We can protect you. We can all run together. You don’t have to do this deal. You don’t have to be scared.” 

“I will always be scared,” Aaron confessed. “When I close my eyes, he’s always there. I’m tired of being scared. I’m going to finish the deal. Then...then I’m going to tell Hercules the truth. Then we run.” James held Aaron tighter, shaking his head. 

“You’re brave, Aaron. Braver than you believe. Whatever you need us to do, we’ll do it. Thomas would flatten cities for you. I’ll raise my own army,” James told him. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut to keep his fear inside. 

“Is it okay if I stay here a little longer than I expected?” Aaron asked. 

“Stay as long as you want,” James insisted. “Stay forever. Thomas would love that.” Aaron laughed, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. 

“I’m okay now,” he said. He was. He wasn’t great. But he was okay again. James pulled away, placing his hands on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“When you’re ready, I’m here to listen,” James promised. “Keep it all inside won’t help you in the long run. It’s not your fault, Aaron. It was never your fault.” 

“It’s nice to hear you say that,” Aaron admitted. James kissed his forehead, a comforting gesture. 

“Come on. Let’s go put on a movie. We’ll throw popcorn in Thomas’ hair,” James offered. Aaron followed James from the room, sticking close to his side. He glanced at the chalk circle. Spirits were never wrong. He was coming. Aaron had to prepare himself for that, but for today he would enjoy spending time with his sire and friend. For a little while he was going to pretend that his world wasn’t ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! They helped a lot! It makes me so happy to see a new comment. It makes writing so much easier. 
> 
> Do you know who's coming? Are you ready for the drama?


	6. Old Pain, New Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't WAIT to see how people react to this chapter! Leave me a comment after you read it. Let me know what you think. Please.

Aaron stayed overnight with Thomas and James, sleeping in between them in their oversized bed. It made him feel safe. Kept his dark thoughts away and allowed him to sleep soundly for the first time that week. Thomas held on tightly when Aaron tried to leave, forcing James to pull him off so Aaron could escape out the door. Aaron promised to return soon. Promised to keep them updated on everything. 

Aaron compelled someone into an alleyway on his way home. He was hungry and Thomas’ fake blood wasn’t enough to stop his thirst. He was careful not to take too much. The young girl’s blood didn’t taste as good as Hercules’, but Aaron refused to drink from his own boyfriend. He refused to compel Hercules. One time was enough. He sent the young girl on her way when he was done. He followed her for a block, making sure she was safe before he continued on his way.

Aaron’s mood had completely soured by the time he arrived at his apartment building. Hercules’ worry, James’ concern, the stress of the deal, and the spirit’s warning started to weigh heavy on his shoulders. Aaron had a city location for Washington, but he wasn’t sure if that was good enough for Alexander. He just wanted this deal to be over. Aaron unlocked the door and walked into his apartment. He jumped back in surprise. 

“God damn it, Bellamy! You scared the shit out of me!” Aaron exclaimed. 

“Sorry,” Bellamy replied. The smile on his face showed that he wasn’t sorry at all. Aaron narrowed his eyes playfully. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron wondered as he shut the door and took his shoes off. 

“What am I doing here? That’s really what you’re going to ask me right now?” Bellamy snapped, moving to pull Aaron into a tight hug. “You haven’t been answering my texts. You haven’t come to see me in days. I was worried about you.” Aaron hugged Bellamy back, hiding his face in his friend’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Bell. I’ve just been busy and things got a little crazy around here,” Aaron muttered. 

“I know. Hercules told Theo that he was worried about you which made Theo worry about you. I offered to come back on you to make sure everything was okay,” Bellamy replied, stepping back to look at Aaron’s face. “Is everything okay?” Aaron thought about lying. He thought about putting on a smile and telling Bellamy everything was fine, that Aaron could do this alone, but Bellamy’s eyes were welcoming. Aaron trusted Bellamy with his life. He knew his friend would always be there. At least until he learned the truth about Aaron’s mark. 

“No,” Aaron whispered, knowing Bellamy would hear him. “I don’t know what to do.” Bellamy was at Aaron’s side before he could blink. 

“Is it the deal?” Bellamy asked. “Or Hercules? Or Thomas? Or something else?” 

“All of it,” Aaron answered. Bellamy scowled, wrapping his arms around Aaron and rushing them to the couch. Aaron curled up on Bellamy’s lap, listening to his friend breathe. It was comforting to hear. Even though they didn’t have to, breathing was such a hard habit to break. 

“Where do you want to start?” Bellamy offered, opening the floor to Aaron. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t brought Hercules to visit you yet,” Aaron said softly. “I’ve been planning on it but then I got busy.” 

“That’s okay. I’ve heard a lot about him from Theo and I think he sounds great. I’m not mad about it. You bring him when you can,” Bellamy assured. Aaron could hear the smile in his words. 

“Thomas is still his overprotective self,” Aaron added. He wasn’t worried about Hercules or Thomas, but it was easier to start talking about them and then move into Aaron’s darker worries. Baby steps. That’s what Theo always said. Little steps to get to the bigger issue. 

“He always will be,” Bellamy told him. “He feels bad for what he did to you. He wants to be there for you and take care of you when you need him. James likes having you around a lot too. Humor Thomas. Let him think that he can stop the world for his little family.” 

“You always know what to say, what to do,” Aaron muttered, burying his head in Bellamy’s shirt. “I’m just an idiot about everything. I can’t do this. I never know what to do.” 

“Aaron, you know that’s now true. I mess up all the time. I freak out and panic just as much as you do. You will never know how to handle every single situation. It’s okay to say you’re overwhelmed,” Bellamy firmly said. Aaron bit his lip, wondering if he should tell Bellamy what he was really worried about, what he was truly scared of. 

“The deal...” Aaron trailed off. He couldn’t. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t know how to explain. A hundred years later and he still couldn’t think of the right words. 

“I’m here if you need any help,” Bellamy offered quickly. 

“I have the city,” Aaron confessed. “I’m hoping that will be enough.” 

“So you’re almost done. Then it’ll get easier. One thing at a time,” Bellamy suggested, rubbing Aaron’s back slowly. Bellamy always knew how to comfort Aaron. After so many years they had become like brothers. They annoyed each other for fun sometimes, but they were there for each other in the end. Bellamy was Aaron’s strength. 

“Are you worried about Washington coming?” Aaron wondered, keeping his tone light. 

“Not really,” Bellamy answered honestly. “I’ve heard about him, but I’ve never met him or had a problem with him. Are you worried about Thomas starting a new war?” 

“No. James would never let Thomas go to war again. I don’t think Thomas really cares as long as Washington leaves him alone this time,” Aaron explained softly. 

“But you’re worried about him coming anyway?” Bellamy clarified. 

“I’m worried about who else might come after him,” Aaron whispered. He never said his name. He couldn’t. Saying his name made it real. Made it true that he was coming for Aaron. 

“Would this have anything to do with you vanishing for thirty years?” Bellamy wondered. His voice was gentle and opened, but it still made Aaron tense. Aaron didn’t answer. He knew his silence would say enough. Thirty years had felt like three hundred. Aaron remembered every single day of it. He wish he could forget, but the memories still haunted him. 

“Who’s coming Aaron? What are you scared of? Tell me. Let me help you. Please,” Bellamy begged. 

“I can’t,” Aaron said, his voice cracking. “I can’t. I’m sorry. I wish I could, but I still can’t. I-” 

“Shhh,” Bellamy hushed him as he tightened his grip. “It’s okay. I’m not upset with you. I’m just...I’m worried. I want to help you, but I’m not sure how. Theo said to give you time, but I’ve never been good at waiting. I don’t want to lose you.”

“After this deal,” Aaron promised. “After you meet Hercules. Then we’ll try again. Then I’ll try to tell you and Theo everything. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that..” He was making a lot of promises lately. He hoped he could keep his word. 

“Works for me,” Bellamy agreed, squeezing Aaron tight. “Do you want to watch a movie or take a nap? Or should I leave so Hercules can come over instead?” 

“Movie first. As long as you don’t talk through the whole thing,” Aaron suggested.

“When have I ever done that?” Bellamy asked, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Every damn time,” Aaron answered, climbing off Bellamy’s lap to grab the remote and turn the TV on. Bellamy grabbed a blanket, throwing it over both of them. 

“No matter what happens, Aaron, no matter what you decide to tell me or not, you will always be my friend. I love you. Always,” Bellamy said softly. 

“I love you too,” Aaron echoed. “Always.” They got comfortable on the couch, leaning against one another as the movie started. Bellamy’s arm around his shoulders held him focus on the movie. He would get back to work after Bellamy left, but for now he was going to keep relaxing, keep pushing his problems away. 

<><><>

 

“What do you have for me?” Alexander asked, reaching out towards Aaron as if he could pull the words from his mouth. Aaron glared darkly. It was just like the first night they met. All of them sitting around a table in the club. This time Aaron sat closer to Hercules this time, pressing their arms together. Alexander was sitting in Lafayette’s lap, smiling sinisterly at Aaron. 

“I have a location and a point of contact. Would that be enough?” Aaron wondered. Alexander and John shared a look. 

“It should be,” John answered. Hercules’ grabbed Aaron’s hand, tangling their fingers together. It helped Aaron relax. He shut his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. 

“He’s in Surat, India,” Aaron told them all. “From what I’ve heard, if you call the local hotel and ask for Vikram you can get into contact with Washington. That’s all I have to say.” Alexander, John, and Lafayette put their heads together and whispered to one another. Aaron leaned into Hercules’ side, trying not to get too hopeful. Hercules kissed Aaron’s head gently. 

“I’m satisfied,” Alexander declared as they pulled apart. Aaron felt his shoulders relax, a weight lifting off them. 

“So we’re done then?” Aaron checked. He needed them to confirmed that the deal was done. He needed them to say it. Aaron didn’t want to stay any longer. He wanted to go home with Hercules and let things get back to normal, but he couldn’t do that until he was sure. 

“We’re done,” John agreed with a nod. “Thanks for all your help.” Aaron wish he could punch him. He wish he could punch all of them. They had no idea what they were doing, the danger they were bringing to the city. They didn’t know how much stress and anxiety they had caused Aaron. 

“Don’t you want a payment?” Lafayette wondered as Aaron stood up from his chair. Aaron shook his head. They had nothing he wanted. Even if they did, Aaron wouldn’t want it now, not after everything. 

“I’m satisfied without one,” he echoed Alexander’s earlier statement. “I’m going home now.” 

“I’m going with him,” Hercules told his friends. Aaron watched as they had a silent conversation without him. Aaron scoffed, starting for the door without Hercules. His boyfriend could catch up. Aaron had to get away from all of them before he lost his temper. He didn’t want to start a fight. He didn’t want to cause any trouble. If he got away, he would calm down. Aaron made it outside and waited for Hercules by the door. 

The fresh air and silence of the street helped calm his nerves. His anger faded away. He felt more at peace. He could focus on the positive now. The deal was done and he could get back to his life. He planned take Hercules to meet Bellamy tomorrow. Then he was going to tell Hercules everything. It would be an emotional day, but Aaron was ready for it. He knew it was the best choice. 

“Sorry,” Hercules said when he came out of the club. “John wanted to talk about something quick. It took longer than I thought it would.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron replied. “I needed some fresh air anyway.” Hercules took Aaron’s hand again. They started down the street towards Aaron’s apartment. Hercules’ was closer, but lately Aaron had a need to be in his own space. Aaron leaned his head against Hercules’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, Hercules,” Aaron muttered. “I’m really happy I have you. Thanks for everything you do for me. I’m grateful in ways I can’t explain. I can’t wait for you to meet Bell tomorrow. I know he’s going to love you.” 

“We need to talk about something,” Hercules replied. Aaron gave Hercules an odd look. That was not what Aaron had expected him to say. Those words were never followed by good news. Hercules’ tone was serious and his face was blank. 

“Right now?” he wondered. Hercules nodded. He didn’t look at Aaron, keeping his head and eyes forward. Something was wrong. Aaron thought about the past few days. Hercules had been worried about him. Was that what Hercules wanted to talk about? Or did Aaron do something wrong? Aaron couldn’t think of anything he had done. Did he forget something important? 

“Sure,” Aaron agreed quietly. He might as well get it over with. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. Now I have to tell you because I don’t want you to hear about it from someone else. I want a chance to explain myself,” Hercules confessed. His words didn’t make sense. Aaron didn’t understand what he was talking about. 

“Okay?” Aaron said, making his confusion clear. 

“Aaron, I know you’re a vampire. I knew about the deal from the start. And I’m not human,” Hercules announced. Aaron froze. His heart stopped. The world went still. The words echoed in his head. Not human? But...but Aaron had been sure about it. Hercules had never shown any signs of being supernatural. 

“What?” he croaked. Hercules let go of his hand, shaking his head. Aaron backed away from him in shock. Not again. This couldn’t be happening again. This was a joke. It had to be a joke. Hercules would never. Aaron had been so careful and sure this time. 

“I’m a stone golem,” Hercules muttered. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” 

“I don’t understand,” Aaron replied, wrapping an arm around his body.

“We needed help finding Washington. Everyone said that you were the best person for the job, but we didn’t have anything to offer you. Alexander was supposed to charm you into doing it, but then that didn’t work. After you tried to compelled me into another meeting, we came up with a new plan,” Hercules confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Plan?” Aaron echoed. This couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare. Aaron would wake up soon. He had to. This could not be real. 

“I’m sorry,” Hercules whispered, reaching out towards Aaron. “I never wanted to hurt you.” 

“So this was a lie?” Aaron asked. “You were just using me so I would find Washington?” He moved away from Hercules. He didn’t want to be touched. Aaron wanted to scream. He wanted to tear the world apart. Why couldn’t he have one good thing? Why did this always happen?

“I didn’t know Alexander was going to use me against you,” Hercules said quickly. “That was not part of the original plan, but we got desperate and he did it without checking with me.” 

“You didn’t think about just asking me? You think that maybe if you told me right away and then asked I would have helped you without all of this?” Aaron wondered. 

“Aaron, I’m sorry,” Hercules said. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. It didn’t mend Aaron’s heart. It didn’t change anything. Everyone that had happened between them, the dates, the late night talks, the feelings, it was all fake. Hercules wanted something so he used Aaron to get it. Aaron shook his head. 

“I should have known,” he hissed, stepping away. “I really should have known.” 

“I can explain,” Hercules begged, reaching for Aaron again. 

“I really don’t care what you have to say,” Aaron snapped, his voice rising. “You used me! You lied and tricked me! I...I know I didn’t tell you that I was a vampire, but I was doing that to protect you! I was going to tell you tomorrow! We were going to go visit my friends and I was going to tell you everything! I had it all planned out for us!” 

“I’m so-” 

“You’re not sorry! People like you are never sorry! Never! You don’t care who you hurt. You don’t care what happens afterwards. All that matters is that you get what you want at the end of the day,” Aaron growled. He was so mad at Hercules, but he was also mad at himself. He should have been more careful. He should have guarded his heart better. After everything that had happened, he should have known better then to let someone else in. 

“That’s not fair!” Hercules barked, a scowl on his face. “You don’t know me or why we had to do this!” 

“No, I don’t know you,” Aaron agreed, his voice like ice. He hoped it hurt Hercules to hear the words. He hoped that Hercules felt a fraction of the pain Aaron did. “And I don’t want to.” He started down the street, shoving his hands in his pockets and hunching his back. 

“Aaron wait!” Hercules pleaded, running after him. 

“Leave me alone!” Aaron demanded, spinning around to glare at Hercules. “I don’t want to talk to you! I don’t want to see you! I cared about you! I lo-” Aaron forced himself to stop. He had to get control of his emotions. He had to stay calm for a little while longer. 

“We’re over Hercules. I don’t want to see you again. I don’t want you to contact me. I don’t care what you have to say. You got what you wanted, so leave me alone,” Aaron concluded, taking all the emotion out of his voice. 

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered, “Please. Things chang-.” Aaron shook his head, turning on his heel and walking away. Hercules would only tell more lies. Aaron couldn’t trust anything he said. He forced himself to breathe, forced himself to stay calm and walk slowly. He refused to let Hercules see him break down. He refused to be weak. As soon as he turned the corner he hailed a cab. He gave the driver Theodosia’s address and curled up in the backseat. 

It was dumb for him to be so upset. He shouldn’t be so surprised. Why else would someone like Hercules be interested in him? He wondered if Hercules had been disgusted when they kissed. If Hercules went and told the others about how dumb and easy Aaron was. If Hercules was glad to be rid of him now.

Aaron wish he could stay angry with Hercules, but his rage had already faded. He was only angry at himself. He should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have been so trusting. He hated himself for falling for such an easy trick. He was upset that it was all fake. That Hercules had never truly liked him. It just reinforced everything he believed. Hercules was just another thing on his list of regrets. Another mistake Aaron would have to live with. 

It hurt. Aaron’s heart ached. How many times did he have to be betrayed before he learned his lesson? He never wanted to see Hercules again. He never wanted to hear his voice or see his smile. Aaron wanted to lock himself away and never come out. That was the only way he would be safe from the pain. It didn’t sound like a bad idea the taxi drove through the city. Aaron shut his eyes, wishing he could fast forward to the moment when he felt better.


	7. A Goodbye Jacket

Aaron stared out the window as he looked over the city. Droplets of water raced down the glass. The sky had opened its floodgates two days ago and didn’t show any signs of letting up. The world was grey, cold and wet. Aaron found it very fitting. The weather went along great with his view of the world. 

Aaron turned away from the window and walked back to his desk. It was covered in books and pieces of paper. Aaron had a new case to work on, one that was important and could mean big things for him if he did good, but he couldn’t focus. He should be over it by now. He shouldn’t be this hurt over something so trivial, but Hercules’ words and the break up were still weighing Aaron down after nearly two weeks. 

Theodosia had begged him not to go back to work. She assured Aaron that he could take as long as he needed to recover, that Aaron should take care of himself for once, but Aaron refused. He had returned to work right away. He was one of the best lawyers in the city. And he wasn’t going to give that up because his heart had been broken. 

Bellamy came around every day for lunch, distracting Aaron from his work and from his thoughts. Bellamy had been beyond anger when he had heard the news. If it hadn’t been for Theodosia talking him out of it, Hercules would probably be dead already. Aaron didn’t have the energy to be angry, so Bellamy took over the task. Hercules had texted and called Aaron countless times the first couple days until Bellamy answered one call. Bellamy swore until his face was blue and called Hercules every name in the book. 

Since then, Aaron hadn’t heard anything from Hercules. He had gotten a few texts from Lafayette and even one from John, but he ignored them. He didn’t want to hear their excuses. He didn’t want to hear Hercules apologize. They weren’t sorry. Aaron knew they weren’t. He threw himself into his work during the day, and then spend the rest of his time with Theo or Bell. It was only at night, when he was trying to sleep, that Hercules haunted his thoughts and dreams. 

Sometimes, Aaron’s dreams morphed into nightmares. Thoughts of Hercules would change until Aaron saw his face. He would wake up screaming, fear twisted his heart until he could barely breath. Afterwards, Aaron could never go back to sleep. He was too scared of his thoughts, too scared of what his mind was trying to tell him. Aaron swore he saw Hercules every day at some point. Walking down the street, out of the corner of his eye, driving by in a car. It seemed like all of Aaron’s exes wanted to haunt him. 

“Mr. Burr,” a soft voice and a knock on the door forced Aaron to pause in his note taking. He glanced at his clock then at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Yes? Come in,” he prompted. He covered some of his papers just in case. He had to be careful when it came to confidentiality during his cases. He couldn’t risk someone seeing something that they shouldn’t. 

“I have a package from you, sir,” a young boy explained, walking into Aaron’s office and setting a large, plain box on his desk. 

“Do I need to sign for it?” Aaron wondered as he studied the boy. He didn't look like he from the mailroom. He was dressed too casually to be working in a law office. Maybe they hired someone new who didn’t know the dress code yet?

“No, sir,” the boy answered, shaking his head. “Have a good day.” 

“You too,” Aaron replied. He waited until the boy left his office before standing up and looking at the box. No mailing label. No name written on it anywhere. How did the boy know it was for him? Aaron thought about calling security. Something was right about the box. It could be a bomb for all Aaron knew. He couldn’t hear any ticking. There was no unusual smell coming from it. He was just being paranoid. He needed to stop overthinking everything. 

Aaron opened the box slowly, ready to run the moment he saw something dangerous. His heart fluttered when he saw the jacket sitting in the box. That color, the fabric, the package had to be from Hercules. Aaron should close it up and throw it away. He should pretend he never saw anything, but he didn't’ want to. He wanted to see. He wanted to touch it. 

He slowly pulled the jacket out of the box, holding it up in the light. The color was beautiful and the craftsmanship on the jacket was perfect. Each stitch was made with care. Every cut carefully planned. Aaron took off his suit jacket, throwing it towards his chair, and quickly put the new one on. It fit so well, molded to every part of Aaron’s body. Aaron wrapped his arms around himself. 

When he imagined this moment before, he had thought about Hercules standing in front of him while he tried it on. He imagined them laughing as Aaron spun around in his new jacket. He thought about Hercules smiling happily and Aaron blushing at his adoring look. He imagined kissing Hercules sweetly before admitting how much he loved Hercules for the first time. 

In reality, Aaron was alone in his office. No Hercules, no happiness, no ‘I love you.’ Aaron ran his hands over the fabric, memorizing every part of the jacket. It was supposed to be a sign of happiness. It was supposed to showcase Hercules’ skill and how he felt about Aaron. Now it was just a harsh reminder of what Aaron didn’t have. 

Aaron removed the jacket slowly, shutting his eyes as it left his body. He would never wear it again. He could never look at it again. It was too painful. Aaron’s heart hurt just at the sight of it. Hercules was everything Aaron had wanted. He was kind, strong, funny, and so many other things. Aaron could spend days talking about how wonderful Hercules was. 

Aaron had been so hopeful, so excited. He truly believed that he could move on and be happy, but he was wrong. Happiness was something he could never have. He took his time folding the jacket, being as gentle as possible. He rubbed his face against the fabric and let himself pretend for a moment that everything would be okay. Only for a moment. He couldn’t get caught up in his fantasies again. 

Aaron went to put the jacket back in the box for safe keeping and froze at what he saw. The jacket fell from his hands as he gasped. Sitting in the box was a stuffed shark, the same stuffed shark Aaron had given Hercules after their date to the zoo. This wasn’t a gift at all. This wasn’t a sweet reminder or anything like that. 

It was a goodbye. This was Hercules’ way of making sure Aaron knew it was over. Now there was nothing holding them together. Hercules was returning Aaron’s gift as if it meant nothing to him. Aaron had been a fool for thinking for a moment that Hercules was even capable of carrying out sweet gestures. 

Aaron picked the jacket up, shoving it into the box violently before closing it back up. It wasn’t fair! This wasn’t fair! Aaron had loved Hercules. He still did. He had risked so much for him and he would have done more. Aaron had believed he had a future with Hercules, a real future, but it was all fake. Aaron threw the box at the window as hard as he could. It fell to the floor without even making a sound. 

Aaron fell to his knees. Two weeks. For two weeks he had been okay. He had held himself together and told himself he would be strong. He went to work and spend time with his friends without shedding a tear. He had only cried the first night when he showed up on Theodosia’s doorstep. But now he couldn’t stop the tears at all. Now he couldn’t help but lose himself in his sadness. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep all the pieces of his heart together. It hurt so much. Aaron had only ever wanted to be loved. He had only ever wanted Hercules to care about him. Instead it was all based on a lie, a plan to use Aaron for their own gain. Aaron wish he could hate Hercules. He wish he could be angry with him, but Aaron was only mad at himself. What had he done wrong? Why couldn’t he be happy? Why didn’t anyone love him back? 

Aaron just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to stop hurting every day of his life. He wanted the nightmares to go away. He wanted to feel safe. He couldn’t stay here anymore. This city and everything in it haunted him. He had to get away where he could start again, where no one knew him and no one would try to hurt him. That was the only way Aaron would ever be happy again. 

<><><>

Aaron held the door opened for Theo and Bellamy when the arrived at the new restaurant, Magisch. It was fancy just like Theodosia said. The best part about it was that it was made for supernatural creatures. A magical barrier hid it from regulars humans and even if a human could find it, they wouldn’t be allowed inside unless they had some magic in their blood. 

Inside, Magisch was beautiful. There was a balcony above them, allowing for VIPs to sit over the restaurant. They walked over reflective black tile as they were guided towards their table. Thomas and James were already waiting for them. The lighting was dim, giving the whole building a mysterious look. Aaron took the seat next to James while Bellamy sat by Thomas. 

“Did you find the place easily?” Thomas wondered. Aaron looked around the restaurant, studying the little details in the design. The tables were covered with red cloth, a good choice for a place that served creatures whose main source of food was blood. At first Aaron thought the walls were simple wooden panels, but as he looked closer he started to noticed the engravings. Some told fey stories while other were aimed more at the myths of the lycanthrope. 

“Thank god the silverware is not real,” Bellamy commented in relief. Aaron turned back to the table, picking up his own fork. It was lighter than he expected. 

“Can’t use silver because of wolves,” Thomas pointed out, “but not lead or iron because of fey or imps.” 

“They took great care in designing this place,” James added. 

“It’s nice,” Theodosia agreed. 

“It’s comforting,” Aaron muttered. It was true. He felt comfortable, at ease. This was a safe place for all of them. A place away from human eyes where fey could drop their glamours, witches could use spells and vampires could drink blood without having to hide from anyone. It was different, but in a good way. 

“Aaron,” Thomas said gently. “Perhaps you should look at the menu.” Aaron’s attention snapped back to his friends. He picked up his menu quickly, embarrassed that he had been too busy looking around to pay attention. 

“Maybe we should open a place like this,” Theo suggested. “When we get to a new city we could try it ourselves.”

“It would be a lot of work. It had to have taken a lot of planning and magic to get this place here,” Aaron told her. 

“It would be worth it,” Theodosia replied, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. 

“New city?” James echoed as their waitress appeared. Thomas and Bellamy ordered their favorite blood types. Aaron decided to drink some plain wine for now. Theodosia got a martini while James settled for water. 

“We just started talking about it today,” Aaron admitted. “We thought maybe it would be a good idea to get out of this city for a while.” 

“Does this have anything to do with Hercules?” Thomas asked, a knowing look on his face as he stared Aaron down. Bellamy had told James about the break up, which meant Thomas probably also knew what happened. Aaron stared back, trying to keep it together. It wasn’t _just_ because of Hercules. There were several reasons why Aaron wanted to leave. Hercules just happened to be one of them. Washington coming was another. The ghost’s warning was on the top of his list. 

“No. We just agreed that a change in scenery would be nice,” Aaron replied. Thomas narrowed his eyes before turning to James. Aaron scowled as they started having a silence conversation. He didn’t want to have to explain himself to anyone. He wanted to feel safe. If he didn’t feel that way here, then he wanted to leave and find a new place. 

“Look Aaron,” Theodosia exclaimed, distracting him by pointing at the menu. “They have lamb! You love lamb.” 

“They also have elk. Who eats elk anymore?” Bellamy wondered, shaking his menu with a confused look. 

“Probably a lot of people,” Aaron said as he read over his menu. 

“If you leave,” James spoke up, “I hope you’ll be okay with us coming with you.” Aaron glanced at Bellamy and Theo first. He wanted James and Thomas to come with them. He wanted them all to stay together, but he wouldn’t force his friends to agree. 

“Of course that’s okay,” Bellamy insisted, nodding his head quickly. 

“We could never leave without you. You’re our friends too,” Theodosia added. Aaron looked over, offering James and Thomas a bright smile. 

“We’re a family after all. We have to stick together,” Aaron agreed. Thomas reached over and set his hand on Aaron’s, returning the smile with one of his own. 

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered. 

“No. Thank you,” Aaron replied, glancing around the table. “All of you. I owe you all so much.” 

“And we owe you,” Theo echoed. They all smiled at each other. Bellamy poked Theodosia’s cheek. She snapped her teeth at him in retaliation. James and Thomas chuckled at their antics. 

“We should go to Virginia,” Thomas suggested. 

“No!” James protested loudly. The table erupted with laughter. The conversation moved on to different countries and cities they could move to. Everyone had their own opinions. It was nice to debate about where they should go next. Their drinks came and they placed their food orders. The restaurant got louder as the dinner rush started, but Aaron hardly noticed until James pointed it out. 

“This place is popular,” Theo said as their food came. “It’s nice to have a place that’s just for all of us.” 

“It is,” Aaron agreed. “I like the design and atmosphere. It’s comforting.”

“It is! Home like,” Theodosia replied, stealing a piece of lamb off Aaron’s plate. Aaron allowed it before stealing a green bean from James. 

“Hey!” James declared. He pushed his plate across the table until it was out of Aaron’s reach. 

“Don’t steal food, Aaron,” Thomas ordered, pointing his knife towards Aaron. 

“Theodosia started it,” Aaron explained. 

“I did not!” Theo claimed. She put on a look of pure innocence. Aaron glared at her betrayal. “Aaron, don’t blame me for your actions. 

“Here we go,” Bellamy teased. “The war that will last for ages.” Aaron and Theodosia giggled. 

“What’s going on?” James whispered in confusion. Aaron’s laughter died down. It was quiet. Too quiet. He glanced around and noticed that everyone’s attention was on the entrance. 

“Oh no,” Thomas muttered darkly. Aaron’s eyes narrowed as Alexander and John walked into the building. They were followed closely by Hercules and Lafayette. 

“Maybe we should go,” Theo suggested quickly. 

“We should,” Bellamy agreed.

“Washington,” Aaron said to himself as a tall man entered the restaurant. He had never actually met him before, but the aura around the new man was filled with power and danger. He walked with his head held high as if he was a conqueror coming home. He understood why Thomas didn’t like him. Aaron hated him already. 

“Thomas, don’t,” James begged. “Please don’t. I just want to leave.” Aaron looked at his friends. Thomas’ eyes were filled with rage, his fangs and claws extended. Bellamy didn’t look any better, but he was trying to stay in control. James was holding tightly to Thomas’ wrist with a terrified look on his face Aaron didn’t want a fight. He didn’t want the night to be ruined. 

“Let’s go,” Aaron agreed. Thomas calmed down, nodding his head. Theo looked around for their waitress as the restaurant came back to live, the tension breaking. 

“Are you okay?” James asked gently. 

“As long as we get out of here quickly,” Aaron replied honestly. He didn’t want a fight to break out. He didn’t want to face Hercules or Washington or any of them. He just wanted to go home. 

“We’re good,” Bellamy announced, placing some money on the table. “Let’s go.” Thomas got up first, pulling James chair out. Bellamy did the same for Theodosia while Aaron watched Washington and his group. They went towards the stairs, heading for the balcony. Hercules looked over suddenly, his eyes meeting Aaron’s. Aaron lowered his eyes quickly. 

“Let’s go,” Thomas whispered, taking Aaron’s arm. Theodosia took the other. 

“Keep your eyes forward,” Theo whispered. “Focus on the door. We’ll with you.” Aaron leaned into her. 

“I’m okay. We’re okay. Together we are all going to be okay,” Aaron said as they left the restaurant. He still had a good time. He refused to let the presence of his ex and the others affect him. 

“Let’s head to our apartment for drinks,” James suggested as they got outside. 

“Oh god yes!” Bellamy agreed. Aaron followed after them. He still felt comfortable. He was still at ease. He was with the best people in the world. This was his family. His home. No matter where they went, no matter what happened, this is where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! They were amazing to read! They helped this chapter get written. I hope you all enjoy it!


	8. Facing the Past Head On

Aaron opened another box, setting it up next to his bookshelf. He pulled every single book off the shelf and carefully placed it inside the box. It felt weird to pack his belongings. They had been in New York City for nearly sixty years. Aaron never thought they would be leaving, at least not yet. He was glad to be getting out of the city, but packing his stuff took longer than he anticipated. 

Bellamy and Theodosia were packing as well. Thomas hired someone to handle his apartment. He suggested the idea to all of them, but Aaron didn’t want anyone else touching his things. He took great care as he boxed up his dinnerware. He spent time going through his desk, smiling at old letters and photographs. He folded his clothes neatly before putting them into suitcases. There were so many memories here. Aaron wanted to remember them for a while longer. 

Aaron flipped through one of his favorite books, reading a few lines before placing in the box. He glanced around his living room with a smile. How many times had Bellamy and Theodosia taken over the room for a movie night? How many times had they moved the couch and table out of the way so they could all dance? There was still a small rip in the couch from a pillow fight Bellamy had started. Aaron sighed as he got back to packing. He can’t get too distracted by the memories. 

Frantic knocking on his apartment door tore Aaron’s attention away from his books. He grabbed his phone, checking to see if he had any messages from Bell or Theo. Nothing. Not even a miss call. Aaron’s eyes narrowed. Who else would be visiting? He moved towards the door slowly. The knocking continued. Whoever was out there clearly wanted his attention. Aaron looked through the keyhole. 

Alexander and Hercules. Goddamn it. What could they want from him? Aaron sent a quick text to Bellamy asking him to stop by as soon as he could. He highly suggested that he should bring Thomas with him. Aaron should barricade himself in his bedroom, hide away until his friends arrived to keep him safe, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off his enemies. Alexander started knocking on the door again before he gave Hercules an angry look. 

“Don’t,” Hercules growled. “You caused this. Don’t act like this is only my fault.” 

“If you had just kept your mouth shut he would still be helping us,” Alexander snapped, raising his fist to knock again. 

“Go away!” Aaron called, watching them both jump. “I don’t want to talk to either of you.” 

“Aaron, you need to let us in,” Alexander explained, glaring at the door. “You need to hear this.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t need to hear any more lies from either of you. Go away before Bellamy gets here. Or maybe I should call Thomas and James as well,” Aaron replied sharply. 

“Why you littl-”

“Alex, let me talk to him,” Hercules said, putting a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. Aaron watched as they stared at each other for a moment. A look of understanding passed between them and Alexander walked away. 

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered. He knew Aaron could hear him. 

“Don’t,” Aaron begged. “Just don’t. I’m done, Hercules. I’m done with all of this. I’m leaving. Don’t try to tell me any more lies.” 

“This isn’t about us. This isn’t about me, or Alexander. This is bigger than all of us now,” Hercules told him. “Aaron, something terrible has happened. People are dead and now other people are looking for you.” 

“What?” Aaron gasped. 

“I’ll wait until Bellamy gets here if you want, but you need to know what happened. You need to know that you are in danger,” Hercules insisted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Aaron almost moved away from the door, scared that Hercules was going to take drastic measures. Instead, Hercules held the blade up in front of the keyhole. Aaron almost collapsed at the sight. A crown, the same crown that was on Aaron’s chest, was carved into the end of the knife. 

“You know this symbol. You know who’s here. And I’m here to warn you,” Hercules declared. Aaron moved away from the door. He knew this would happen. He had been afraid of this. He could still run. They could still run. Aaron glanced at his phone. Bellamy was nearby and on his way. Aaron would leave with him, take what he could carry and leave right now. 

“Aaron,” Hercules muttered. “Should we wait?” Aaron opened the door without thinking it through all the way. 

“Just get inside quickly,” he ordered. Hercules obeyed. Alexander came running a moment later. Aaron slammed the door shut and locked it. Bellamy had his own key. 

“Give me the knife,” Aaron demanded, holding out his hand. Hercules passed it over right away. Aaron turned it over in his hands. He ran his fingers over the engraving. It had to be real. He knew the craftsmanship. He knew the symbol. He had used one of these very blades before. 

“Where did you get this?” Aaron whispered. Hercules and Alexander shared a look. 

“Maybe we should wait for Bellamy,” Hercules suggested, glancing around the apartment. A sad look appeared on his face. 

“That’s probably for the best,” Aaron agreed. He couldn’t help but watch Hercules. He looked just as good as ever. Aaron’s heart still wanted him. Aaron’s mind screamed no, not after everything. Hercules would only hurt him again. That’s all that would happen. 

Alexander stared at Aaron before moving towards him slowly. Aaron tightened his grip on the knife. He still remembered how to use it if he needed to. Aaron didn’t trust Alexander to keep his word. He didn’t trust either of them anymore. Aaron felt Alexander’s charm and angrily snapped his teeth. 

“Knock it off,” he hissed, feeling his fangs poke out. “I didn’t let you in so you could try to use your stupid little trick on me.” 

“I don’t understand why it’s not working,” Alexander admitted. “It works on everyone else. No one can resist me but you.” 

“I learned how to avoid it,” Aaron explained. His hands curled into fists as he felt another wave hit him. Alexander was trying very hard to get into his head, but Aaron refused to let him. 

“No one else. Not even Washington unless he’s been drinking a special potion. You don’t have the means to do that. You’re just naturally doing it,” Alexander replied, looking more and more frustrated. 

“I don’t know!” Aaron confessed. “I can just feel you trying to do it and I block it out!” 

“Feel it,” Alexander echoed, a look of confusion on his face. He looked Aaron up and down as if he held the answers to all of life’s questions. Aaron glared at him. 

“Yes. I can feel you pushing at me. Trying to push into my mind,” Aaron explained, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“This isn’t why we’re here, Alexander,” Hercules spoke up. 

“If we could figure out how he does it-” Alexander shut his mouth quickly when Hercules gave him a dark, pointed look. 

“Aaron! Aaron!” Bellamy called, opening the door and rushing in. 

“I’m okay,” Aaron told him. He rushed to Bellamy’s side, feeling more at ease with his friend near. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you both want, but I suggest you-” Aaron covered Bellamy’s mouth. 

“I need to listen to what they say,” Aaron whispered. “Someone is in the city. Someone I know who is dangerous. I just want you here to help me and listen to.” Bellamy glared at Hercules and Alexander, but he nodded his head. Aaron moved his hand away. 

“Speak,” Bellamy snapped. He wrapped his arm around Aaron and held him close. Hercules looked away with a scowl on his face. Aaron noticed that his hands were shoved in his pockets. He was tense and worried about something. 

“We were at Magicah a few nights ago. Washington had just come back to town and we wanted to celebrate. It’s a great place,” Alexander explained, glancing at Hercules as he talked. “Then it happened. Twenty or so creatures walked into the restaurant. They didn’t say a word. Didn’t look at anyone. They just walked in and stood around the tables.” 

“So?” Bellamy asked, sounding bored at Alexander’s story. Aaron wanted to scream. He wanted to demand that Alexander leave and stop telling them such things. He didn’t want to hear it, but he knew it had to be the truth. He remembered seeing this. He remembered what happened next. 

“They killed themselves,” Aaron muttered, glancing at the knife in his hand. Bellamy held him tighter, giving him an odd look at his words. Alexander nodded his head. 

“All together, as if they were connected with strings, they cut their throats and died right there in front of everyone. Then another man appeared. He said that more people would die until the king got what he wanted. The bay would be red with blood by the end of the month until the king was satisfied,” Alexander went on with his tale. 

“King?” Bellamy echoed. Alexander shrugged. Hercules’ foot started tapping. Aaron wanted to comfort him. He wanted to rub Hercules’ shoulders and tell him it would be okay. Aaron pushed his feelings down. Hercules didn’t want him. He made that clear. 

“Well, what does he want then?” Bellamy wondered. Alexander looked at Aaron with pity. Aaron’s eyes fell to his feet. There was only one thing the king would want that he didn’t already have. Only one thing that would cause him to threaten the entire city. 

“Me,” Aaron whispered. “He wants me.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” Bellamy gasped, moving to stand in front of Aaron with a shocked look on his face. Aaron shut his eyes and shook his head. 

“I know who he is, Bell. I met him a hundred and thirty years ago. He’s why I went missing. He’s....He’s not lying. He will kill everyone in this city to get what he wants,” Aaron confessed, his voice cracking 

“Then we’ll leave,” Bellamy declared, nodding his head. He sounded so hopeful, but Aaron knew he was naive. “We’ll leave right now. I’ll call Theo and James an-”

“He’ll follow us. If he knows I’m alive then he’ll follow us. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants. He never does,” Aaron said, wrapping his arms around himself. After all this time he was going to end up back in the same place. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to relive that nightmare. 

“Washington wants your help,” Alexander explained, trying to sound gentle but failing. “He thinks you might be the key to stopping him once and for all. He wants to meet you and talk to you.” 

“Aaron, you don’t have to do this. Thomas and James can protect you. We can vanish in seconds if we need to,” Bellamy assured him. He rubbed Aaron’s arm, trying to comfort him. 

“I need a moment,” Aaron declared, looking away. Bellamy stepped back and nodded his head. In the blink of an eye he moved Alexander into the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Hercules muttered. He took a small step towards Aaron. 

“You don’t understand,” Aaron whispered. “You have no idea what he has done. What he can do. Everyone in this city is in danger. You are all in danger.” 

“You’re the one he want. You’re in danger, too,” Hercules pointed out. “Think about that, Aaron.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Aaron snapped. “You don’t give a damn about me. You never did. You never will. Take your friend and get out. I need time to think and I don’t want you here.” 

“Aaron please,” Hercules begged, reaching for him. 

“Get out!” Aaron roared. If Hercules touched him he would fall apart. He would get lost in his arms. He had to keep him away. He had to keep his head clear. No one could save him from this. Not even Hercules. 

“Time to leave,” Bellamy announced, appearing behind Hercules with his fangs out. Alexander moved towards the door quickly. 

“Come on, Hercules. We did our job,“ Alexander agreed. Hercules gave Aaron a pleading look before heading for the door. Aaron didn’t watch them leave. He only listened as the door opened and closed. 

“I think you have a lot of explaining to do,” Bellamy commented, placing a hand on Aaron’s head. Aaron sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the knife. 

“Yeah, I do,” he whispered. “I just don’t know where to start.” 

<><><>

“Are you sure about this?” Theodosia asked, setting a hand on Aaron’s arm. Aaron nodded his head and glanced around the room at everyone. He had to do this. He had to protect them. Bellamy and Theodosia were sitting next to Aaron on the couch while John and Lafayette stood behind them. James was sitting on Thomas’ lap in a large rocking chair closeby. Washington, Alexander, and Hercules stood in front of all of them. The crown carved knife sat on the table, an omen that weighed heavy on the room. 

“When you’re ready,” Washington told him gently. Aaron narrowed his eyes. Washington and the rest of his group were being too nice. Washington had been sickly sweet, offering Aaron coffee when he first arrived. He greeted Thomas like he was old friends instead of long term enemies. Alexander asked James about his flower shop while John and Lafayette made small talk with Bellamy and Theodosia. It was clear that no one really wanted to be here together. They were just forced to become allies now that a common enemy had appeared. 

Aaron couldn’t help but wonder what Washington would have done if Aaron had refused to help them. How far would Washington go to protect the city? Was there any lines that Alexander wouldn’t cross? Did any of them have a code of ethics to live by? Aaron knew too well that desperate men do horrible things when they were cornered. 

“His name is George Kingsman and I met him in 1886,” Aaron started. “He was a businessman and most people called him ‘the King’ or ‘your majesty.’ Honestly, I thought it was a joke at first. He was nice, sweet even. He seemed to be honest and I thought he was a real gentleman.” Hercules looked away, biting his lip as Aaron talked. Aaron turned his attention to Alexander instead. He couldn’t stand looking at Hercules as he talked about his dark past. Hercules’ reaction some how made it all worse. 

“George and I got involved quickly. He took me to fancy restaurants and gave me random presents whenever he wanted. He talked about his business often, his empire as he called it, but since I didn’t have any interest in it, I didn’t ask too many questions. After a year, he confessed he was a vampire. He told me he couldn’t stand keeping such a big secret from me. I admitted the same thing. We had a long conversation about it, but I didn’t see any problem with him,” Aaron explained. How foolish Aaron had been. So trusting. He had taken everything at face value, not thinking that there could be something sinister underneath. 

“Can we get to the point?” Alexander grumbled as he crossed his arm. Aaron frowned. Thomas sat up, looking ready to start a fight on Aaron’s behalf. Washington gave Alexander a stern look. 

“I don’t have to tell you any of this,” Aaron snapped. “It wouldn’t make any difference to me.” 

“I’m sorry about him,” Washington quickly offered. “Tensions are just high right now.” 

“Tensions are always high,” Thomas muttered. Aaron glanced at each of his friends. He should have told them sooner. He should have admitted all of this years ago. He should have trusted them. Theodosia took his hand, squeezing tightly. 

“You can stop if you want to,” she whispered. Aaron could hear Lafayette and John muttering to one another. James and Thomas were sharing pointed looks. Tensions were high, too high, and only getting worse.. Aaron didn’t want anything to happen. He didn’t want a fight. He needed to get through this to cut the tension. 

“George convinced me to get a tattoo,” Aaron continued, forcing everyone else to quiet down. “He said he knew someone who specializes in vampires, someone who could make the mark permanent. I agreed because I thought it was a sweet gesture. I didn’t think there was anything about it. So I got a crown marked on my chest. Then things changed. Everything changed,” Aaron had to pause. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. Bellamy wrapped an arm around him. Aaron leaned into his friend for comfort and shut his eyes. 

“Whatever George said, whatever he wanted, I would do it. It started small. A little thing here or there. I didn’t even realize I was doing it until it started to escalate. He told me to do horrible things and I ju-I did it. I was moving without thinking. I could feel myself doing it, I could see what I was happening, but I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t understand how it was happening until I tried to truly resist. He told me to kill someone, a young boy. I didn’t want to. I tried to stop myself. I tried to hold on,” Aaron cleared his throat. He could feel his emotions getting the best of him. He had to keep it together. 

“Oh, Aaron,” Theo whispered. If he closed his eyes, he could see it happening again. He could see the young boy begging for his life. He could hear George’s voice in his ear. He could see all the blood. It made Aaron sick to his stomach. He wish he could forget it all. 

“Do you need a moment?” Hercules offered. Aaron shook his head. He had to keep going. He could do this. 

“When I tried to fight it, it felt like my chest was being ripped open. My heart burned. My head felt like it was being crushed. The pain was too much. I couldn’t stand it. I had to obey him.” Aaron confessed. “It took me a while before I figured it out. It was the tattoo, the one I had gotten out of love for George. Someone it bound me to his word. I was too weak to fight against its magic. I couldn’t change anything. I was at his mercy.” He looked down at his hands in shame. If he had been stronger, braver, he would have been able to fight off the magic himself. He would have been able to take the pain and fight back. 

“You weren’t weak,” James protested. “Don’t tell us you were weak, Aaron. You were alone and in pain. You didn’t have any other choice.” Aaron pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to argue, but he knew James’ words were too kind. Aaron had done so many things, horrible, ugly things. He wouldn’t be saying such nice things if he knew what Aaron really was. 

“Can vampires compel other vampires?” John asked, sounding confused by Aaron’s tale. Washington shook his head. 

“They can’t. Sires can sometimes influence a youngling’s choices, but they can’t completely control their actions. George could have gotten a witch to bind Aaron to him instead,” Alexander suggested. 

“That’s what I thought at first,” Aaron told them, twisting his fingers together, “but it wasn’t just me who Geroge could control. He could do it to anyone. People we just met, other creatures, people who were much stronger than me. Next, I thought he was a demon, someone who could easily pretend to be a vampire, but have stronger compelling powers. But then a woman once him a heretic. George was furious when she said it. I looked into it and that has to be what he is.”

“There’s no such thing as heretics,” Washington claimed. “They’re only myths.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Bellamy argued. Aaron nodded his head. 

“They’re real. He’s real. He’s has to be,” Aaron insisted. “I’ve seen what he can do. There is no other explanation.” 

“What’s a heretic?” Lafayette asked. Aaron glanced at James and Thomas. They both looked terrified. Thomas’ arms held James tighter. Aaron had never heard of it either until he visited an old library. Heretics were monsters, even to supernatural creatures. 

“A heretic is someone who is both a witch and a vampire. Someone who can perform magic and drink blood. Someone who can do spells and compel at the same time,” Washington explained. 

“It would explain everything. He didn’t have to compel me and he didn’t have to have a different witch put the spell on me. He did it all himself. He’s strong. Stronger than anyone else,” Aaron explained. 

“May I see the mark?” Washington wondered, gesturing to Aaron. Bellamy snarled, holding Aaron tighter. Theodosia leaned in front of Aaron protectively. 

“It’s alright,” Aaron assured them. “He can see it. He’s a witch, maybe he can tell me more about it.” Bellamy and Theo both gave him an unsure look, but they still obeyed and moved out of the way. Aaron unbuttoned his shirt just enough to reveal the dark tattoo. Washington stepped closer, leaning down to get a better look. 

“Interesting,” Washington murmured. He slowly reached out and placed his fingers against Aaron’s skin. He flinched back with a gasp of pain. 

“Washington!” Alexander exclaimed with concern. 

“I’m alright,” Washington quickly said, shaking out his hand. “It’s guarded by strong magic. Clearly someone doesn’t want anyone else touching it.”

“So you can’t remove it?” Hercules asked. Washington shook his head. 

“No. But I am familiar with the spell that put it there,” Washington declared. 

“Care to enlighten the rest of us?” Thomas hissed, narrowing his eyes at Washington. Aaron buttoned his shirt back up, giving Hercules a curious look. He had touched the mark without any pain. Or had he bite back his reaction to avoid raising suspicion? Aaron found himself second guessing everything the two had done together. Every date, every conversation was being torn apart as Aaron tried to find clues. He should have known sooner, but he had been a fool twice now in his life.

“Aaron was right that the mark binds him to George's word. The mark is created by a mind control spell. As long as the mark is on Aaron, the spell will remain, but it takes a large amount of magic to create such a spell. George couldn’t be doing this to everyone,” Washington explained. 

“There are other mind control spells,” Theodosia disclosed. “Some that don’t take as much magic and are more temporary.” 

“Correct. George is probably using those such spells on new people he meets, people who would never expect a vampire to have such power,” George agreed. 

“So it’s permanent?” Aaron muttered. Washington gave him a sad look before nodding once. 

“How did you get away?” Lafayette wondered. “If the spell can’t be stopped, how did you run for so long?” 

“I don’t know,” Aaron confessed quietly. Alexander scoffed. Aaron was getting very close to throwing someone at him or trying to rip his throat out, whichever was easier. 

“I don’t,” he insisted. “One day, I just woke up. It was like breaking the surface after nearly drowning. I could control myself again. I faked my death in a fire and ran for my life. I never looked back.” He was telling the truth. It had happened so suddenly. Like a switch being flipped. He never understood what had changed, but he hadn’t stuck around to figure it out. 

“So we have no way of fighting George because we can’t help anyone else under the same smell. That’s helpful,” John grumbled, coming around the couch. “He’s useless and this was a waste of our time.” 

“There has to be something you remember,” Lafayette pleaded, moving around the couch to give Aaron a hopeful look. 

“He said he doesn’t,” Thomas barked.

“He could be lying,” Alexander argued, glaring at Aaron. 

“Why would he do that?!” James demanded, standing up from his seat. Thomas joined him. 

“We know what we have to do,” John told Washington firmly. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Bellamy yelled. Aaron rushed out of the room before he could hear another word. He opened and closed the door to his bedroom and pressed his back against the wood. Useless. Waste of time. No way of fighting. It was hopeless. Everything Aaron had been hoping for was impossible. The mark would never go away. He would never be free. John was right. He knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter! Thank you all for your comments! They have been super helpful to me! Keep them coming! If you want to chat with me or just wanna talk, you can check out my tumblr @holdthesewords. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Just a reminder that I do not have a beta or an editor. If you see any MAJOR mistakes, please let me know. I swear I read over this chapter so many times. I tried to catch everything.


	9. Twin Sharks

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered, knocking on the door. 

“Please go away,” Aaron begged. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping that Hercules would listen. He wanted to be left alone. He deserved to be alone. No one should be around him. Everyone would be safer if they abandoned him. 

“Give me one chance to explain. Just one chance. Please Aaron. I need to tell you the truth. Please,” Hercules replied. Aaron shut his eyes, but the horrible memories he saw forced them back open. If he could tell everyone about his past, some of his past, then he could face Hercules. Right? Right. He pushed off the door and slowly opened it. Hercules slide into the room, shutting the door once more. 

“I’m sorry about them,” Hercules offered softly. “They always think they know what’s best.” Aaron nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around himself. He wish this was easier. He wish he didn’t feel so close to losing everything. 

“Look Aaron-”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Aaron cut him off. He didn’t want to listen. “You’re going to tell me how it started as a job, a mission, a plan to get help for you and your friends, but along the way you started to have feelings for me. Along the way it started to feel real. At some point you realized you actually cared about me and you didn’t want to hurt me when I found out the truth. You wanted a chance to explain and hoped that I would understand so we could move passed it and stay together. Is that close?” Hercules stared at him, clearly embarrassed, and nodded once. 

“Thought so. This isn’t a romantic movie, Hercules. This isn’t some fairy tale story. There is not happy ending. No chasing after me in the rain. That’s not how the world works. The world is a cruel, dark place where no one gets out without being beat up and ruined. I don’t care that you started to feel real to you. It was _always_ real to me. I trusted you. I believed you, but now I’m second guessing everything you ever said to me. Do you know how horrible that feels?” Aaron wondered. Hercules shook his head. He took a step forward. Aaron allowed it as long as Hercules didn’t get too close. 

“I thought you were perfect, not truly perfect, but perfect for me. You were everything I needed and wanted. I thought I could finally be happy. I wanted you so badly. I was hopeful about the future again. I started to believe in myself, believe that I deserved to be happy and have someone like you,” Aaron rushed the words, hating how his voice was starting to crack. He wiped at his eyes. 

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered. 

“I loved you,” Aaron confessed as a sob escaped him. “I actually really loved you. I was going to tell you. I had everything so well planned. I had the restaurant picked out. Flowers. Everything. And then you shattered everything. All I wanted-” Aaron couldn’t speak anymore. The sobs took control of his body. He could feel his shoulders shaking. Hercules moved to touch him, to comfort him, but Aaron flinched away. 

“All I wanted was for you to love me too,” Aaron sobbed. “I just wanted someone to love me too.” 

“I do-” 

“You don’t!” Aaron screamed, shoving Hercules away. “You don’t!” Hercules allowed himself to be moved. It only fueled Aaron’s rage. 

“You are just like him! You used me! You tricked me! You didn’t think about me once when you came up with your stupid plan! Now every single time I think of you I can’t help thinking about how I should have known, how I should have seen through all your lies. I loved you. I would have done anything for you. And you used me to get what you wanted,” Aaron yelled. 

It felt good to say the words. It fell amazing to be angry and force Hercules to face his actions. It felt great to cry. For once Aaron didn’t care that tears were running down his face. He was an ugly crier, but for once he wasn’t worried about it. Let Hercules see him fall apart. This is what Hercules caused. He should have to own up to it. Aaron had never gotten this chance with George. 

“You’re right,” Hercules confirmed. Aaron hiccuped loudly, wiping under his nose and moving away. 

“Course I am,” he murmured. “Now go away. Just leave me alone.” 

“But you’re also wrong,” Hercules added. Aaron gave him a dark look. “You’re right that it started as a plan and then I started to have feelings. You’re right that I hurt you, used you, tricked you, without thinking about how that would affect you. You’re right that I lied. But I do love you, Aaron.” Aaron scoffed, shaking his head. 

“You don’t even know me. You only love the idea of me,” he argued. 

“I do know you,” Hercules claimed gently. Aaron glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Hercules gave him an easy smile. Aaron refused to melt at that smile. Not this time, but it did help Aaron relax a tiny bit. 

“I know that you drink two cups of coffee in the morning and the second one is always black. I know that you sing in the shower. That you like to sleep on the left side of the bed or the side closest to a wall. I know that you like Disney movies and old romantic novels. I know that you like the zoo and parks because you enjoy nature. I know that you want to go on a cruise around Europe. That you wish you could travel more. That you think about going back to college because you miss learning. That you have so many big dreams,” Hercules listed out. Aaron looked away. It feel weird to hear Hercules say it all so plainly. That fact that Hercules remembered all of that. Meaningless details about Aaron that no one else would notice. 

“I know that you’re caring. That you would do anything for your friends. I know that you are kind to strangers, helping people you don’t even know just because you can. I know that you’re stubborn. God knows you can hold your own against anyone,” Hercules declared with a grin in his voice. Aaron felt a new wave of tears hit him. “I know that you’re scared, so scared of what may happen, but I also know that you’re brave. You have never stopped trying, Aaron. I know you think you did, but you’re still here. You made it all these years. You did it. And I know you can keep doing it.” 

“I want to hate you. I want to despise you so much,” Aaron whispered, trying to wipe his tears away. “But I can’t. I just can’t and it makes it all worse.” Warm, strong arms wrapped around his body. Aaron sank back into Hercules and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling. He knew he shouldn’t, but Hercules still made him feel safe. He missed it so much. 

“I’m selfish, Aaron. I’m so selfish. I should have told you sooner. I should have told you right away. I was a fool. I was an asshole and a horrible fucking person. I’m sorry for hurting you. I have no excuse. I have no reason for doing what I did,” Hercules told him, “I’m not asking you to forgive me. I’m not asking you to allow me to get away with what I did, but I’m asking you for just one more chance. For a way to start again. If you need space and time, then I’ll give you space and time, but I’m going to help you fight George and make you feel truly safe.” 

“Why did you give me back the shark?” Aaron asked without thinking. 

“What?” Hercules replied. 

“The shark. You sent it back when you sent me the jacket,” Aaron explained, keeping his eyes trained on the wall. 

“You didn’t read my note did you?” Hercules wondered quietly. Aaron pulled himself out of Hercules’ arms and turned around to look at his face. 

“Note?” Aaron asked in confusion. 

“I suck at this,” Hercules laughed, shaking his head and running a hand over his face. Aaron stared at him, waiting for a better answer. 

“That’s not the same shark. I went and bought a new one for you after I told you the truth. I gave it to you so that you wouldn’t feel so alone sleeping in your bed. That’s why you gave me the first shark. I wrote a note to explain all that. It must have fallen out of the box or something. I still have the shark you gave me. I thought that maybe having one of your own would help you,” Hercules explained, his cheeks flushed. He looked away in embarrassment. 

Aaron felt his heart flutter. The note was probably in the box underneath the shark. Aaron had never even thought to take the shark out to look for a note. It didn’t fix everything, but it did change things slightly. It showed how much Hercules was trying to understand, how badly he wanted to work it out. Aaron wish he could give him a second chance. He wish they could start over, but Aaron didn’t have a future anymore. He couldn’t force Hercules to give his up too. 

“Why didn’t my compulsion or the tattoo’s magic affect you?” Aaron wondered. 

“Magic doesn’t really affect stone golems that easily. I can block out mind based magic, like compulsion, without trying. And unless a spell is extremely strong it can’t hurt me directly,” Hercules answered. 

“You are honestly the first stone golem I’ve ever met,” Aaron said. 

“People say that a lot,” Hercules replied. “We don’t spread out much.” Aaron nodded his head, glancing at the door. It seemed too quiet now. 

“If you’re thinking about giving yourself up to save the city, you have another thing coming,” Hercules said firmly. 

“One life is not worth millions,” Aaron argued weakly. The answer seemed so simple to him. The path was clear. No one could fight against his logic. 

“If you give a madman one thing, he will never stop seeking power,” Hercules countered. Aaron scowled. 

“I’m all he wants. When he finds out that he can’t control me, he’ll get distracted trying to figure out how to fix it,” Aaron explained. “That will buy the city time to find a better way to fight him.” 

“And that will leave you trapped,” Hercules snapped. “Aaron, you can’t give yourself up to him!” 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Aaron hissed, flashing his eyes at Hercules in warning. Hercules stepped back and raised his hands up to surrender. 

“I’m not telling you. I’m not order you. I’m begging you. Please don’t do this. Don’t even think about it. Washington will figure something out. Alexander is great at research. We will find an answer,” Hercules promised him. 

“How many people will die in the process? How many people will suffer?” Aaron asked. Hercules stared at him, his eyes pleading with Aaron to listen, to not go through with it. They both knew Hercules didn’t have the answers. No one could predict how many people would be affected by this. 

“I can’t live with that, Hercules. I can’t live knowing I could have stopped it,” Aaron admitted. Hercules looked away, sighing heavily. 

“I’m not sure I can live with losing you,” he whispered. Aaron bit his lip. He didn’t know what to say. The choice was clear. People would miss him, but they would be safer in the end. It was the right choice. The best choice. 

“Aaron?” Bellamy called before a knock echoed through the room. Hercules shut his eyes as he turned away. They were all out of time. Aaron walked over to door and opened it all the way. 

“Yeah?” He wondered. 

“Washington wants to try something,” Bellamy explained, giving Aaron a concerned look before he glared at Hercules over Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Aaron agreed. He glanced back at Hercules. Their eyes met. There were so many things Aaron wanted to say. He had so many things he wanted to explain. He wanted one last chance to tell Hercules everything, but he didn’t have time. He hoped Hercules would understand. He hoped everyone understood. 

“Are you coming?” Bellamy asked. 

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Yeah, I’m coming.” 

<><><>

“Nothing?” Alexander wondered, pushing his fingers harder into the sides of Aaron’s head. Aaron could feel Alexander’s charm pressing in around him. 

“Still nothing,” Aaron confirmed. “Just annoying pressure.” This was Alexander’s third time trying to shove his way into Aaron’s head. Washington had already tried five different mind control spells after Lafayette tried his own charm. None of it had worked on Aaron. Each time, Aaron was able to refused to let them in. It really wasn’t hard. Aaron compared it to brushing off a spider web. It had a creepy feeling, but it didn’t take much effort.

“None of this makes sense,” John declared. “You’re not even breaking a sweat!” 

“I told you, it’s not that hard. I don’t really have to do anything. I just feel it and decided to ignore it,” Aaron explained for the fourth time. Maybe this time John would actually listen to him and try to understand. If Aaron knew how this happened, he would tell them. Probably. 

“Could you decide to let it in?” Washington wondered, standing behind Alexander. His eyes scanned Aaron’s face.

“I probably could,” Aaron admitted honestly, “But I’m not going to.” 

“Why not?” John demanded. Aaron raised an eyebrow. Was the really a question he had to answer? 

“He doesn’t trust any of your in his head,” Thomas said, catching Aaron’s eyes and making a face. Aaron nodded his head in agreement, keeping his smile hidden. At least Thomas understood. John glared at Thomas, huffing loudly. The tension had eased slightly after Aaron’s story, but it was rising again. No one couldn’t figure out how Aaron had broken the curse or how he was immune to all mind control. 

Thomas was wandering around the room, keeping an watchful eye on Washington and Alexander. It was clear that he still didn’t trust anything they were doing. James had escaped into the kitchen to make lunch with Lafayette’s help. He tried to call Thomas in a few times, hoping to distract him, but Thomas refused to allow it and returned to his watchful guard right away. 

Bellamy and Theodosia had returned to the couch with Aaron. They sat far away while Alexander or Washington tried a spell, but in between they would rub his arms and shoulders. Theodosia’s worry was written across her face. Bellamy appeared to be more annoyed by everything happening. Having them close was comforting to Aaron, but it also reminded him what he needed to do.

Hercules was staring out the window. He hadn’t said a word to anyone since they came out of the bedroom. Aaron was starting to worry about him. He couldn’t tell what Hercules was thinking, but he wish he did. He only wanted Hercules to be okay. John glared darkly every time Aaron looked Hercules’s way. Aaron scoffed. Too many protective people in one room. 

“Enough, Alexander. Stop before you hurt yourself,” Washington ordered, grabbing onto Alexander’s shoulders. Aaron glanced back over, looking Alexander up and down. Alexander’s face was pale and he was panting heavily. He looked close to being sick. He finally let go of Aaron, leaning back into Washington in exhaustion.

“This is hopeless,” John muttered. “We need a new plan.” 

“Great idea,” Bellamy drawled, “Let’s see what you can come up with. Share with the class, John.” 

“You’re not helping,” Theodosia told him. Aaron sighed, getting up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Alexander tried to demand, but the words were weak coming from him. Washington had a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Aaron had a few questions about that, but he wasn’t going to ask. It wasn’t his business. 

“I’m going for a walk. I need a break,” Aaron replied, heading for the door. Bellamy got up to follow. “Alone, Bell.” 

“Aaron,” Thomas started, moving towards him.

“You can’t just leave,” John argued. “We haven’t figured it out yet.” 

“I just need a moment by myself. Please. I’ll be careful and I won’t be gone that long,” Aaron explained. Thomas and Bellamy shared a unsure look. Theodosia shook her head. Aaron sighed. He understood that they were all worried about him, but Aaron couldn’t take much more of this. Too much was being piled on him. He needed a chance to get away and breathe. 

“It’s best if you-”

“Let him go,” Washington said, cutting Bellamy off. “He deserves a moment to himself.” Thomas narrowed his eyes. 

“You are not in charge here-” Aaron took his chance and rushed out the door before anyone could stop him. He races down the stairs as fast as he could, letting out a happy noise when he made it outside. Aaron took a deep breathe of fresh air. It felt good to be out of his apartment and away from all the tension. He would stay close to the building, but he needed some time by himself. 

People were walking down the sidewalk. Taxis, buses and other cars were driving down the street. There was so much noise. Familiar and oddly comforting. The world hadn’t changed, hadn’t stopped turning, even though Aaron felt like it had. He felt like his world was ending, but everything was still moving. He knew it would keep moving even after this was over. The people who passed Aaron on the street had no idea what was living in the shadows. No one driving understood the danger that could be lurking around every corner. 

Aaron wanted to protect those people. He wanted to keep them safe. It wasn’t fair to put them in danger. George would kill every single person in this city until he got to Aaron. He would level the buildings, destroy everything that the city held dear as revenge for Aaron running away. He would go to any length to get Aaron to come back. Aaron knew that. He also loved this city. Loved what it had to offer. The people and the culture, everything the city stood for. Aaron was going to save it, even if that meant he had to go back to George to do it. He had already made up his mind. Nothing could change it. 

Aaron suddenly noticed that the world had gone too quiet. He glanced around in confusion. The world had stopped. A man next to Aaron with a phone to his ear was frozen midstep. A few feet away there was a couple in a kiss who had not yet pulled away. All the cars in the street had stopped. Aaron couldn’t hear any music or talking or anything. Just silence. 

Aaron kept looking for someone, something that was moving like him. Someone who could explain what was happening. A bird was stuck in the sky. There was no beat of its wings, no movement at all. Aaron swallowed thickly. This was bad. Very bad. He had never seen anything like this. How could the world just stop? Why was Aaron still moving? Was George doing this? 

“Aaron Burr. Look at how much you’ve grown,” a voice said behind him. Aaron went tense. He took a deep breath, turning around to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be? I will literally give a prize out if someone can guess correctly.


	10. Brown Haired Angel

There was a woman with gorgeous wavy brown hair wearing a white dress standing on the sidewalk. She was beautiful. Her eyes were dark, but kind. She seemed to light up the whole city block. Aaron felt drawn to her in a way he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t supernatural, but more of a familiar feeling. Like seeing an old friend after so many years apart, however, Aaron had never seen her before. How did she know his name? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something wasn’t right.

“You’re the one doing this,” he stated, gesturing to the frozen people around him. The woman smiled and started to walked towards him slowly. Aaron took a careful step back. 

“I am,” she confirmed. “I knew this would be the safest way for us to talk.” Her voice sounded like music. It was soothing to hear, but it didn’t ease all of Aaron’s fears. It didn’t explain how she knew him, or what she wanted with him. 

“Do you work for him?” Aaron asked with dread. The woman laughed, shaking her head. 

“Heaven’s no. I have no connections to King George or anyone like him. I’m only here for you, Aaron. I’m here to explain everything,” she offered. 

“Who are you then?” Aaron wondered, looking her over. She appeared normal and she didn’t smell odd or threatening. Aaron could hear her heart beating. He didn’t feel any charm pushing against him. He wasn’t sure how she froze the world, but he hoped she could undo it.

“You don’t remember?” the woman asked, a coy smile on her face. Aaron shook his head.

“I don’t remember meeting you. Or anyone like you,” Aaron confessed, taking another step back. 

“My name is Maria,” she told him gently. “I had to take your memories to truly protect you, but I was hoping you would have some small memory about me. I am glad to see my protection spell is still working though.” 

“Protect me?” Aaron echoed her words. Maria’s smile fades into a sad frown. Her eyes grew dark. Aaron felt a chill down his spine. 

“I was there the first time he made you kill someone,” Maria said gently. Aaron’s blood went cold. “I watched from the shadows. You refused at first. Told him no straight to his face. I had never seen someone do that before, especially not someone already under a curse. When the pain started, you screams were horrible. They broke my heart. It must have been agony for you.” 

“Then you did it. You obeyed him,” Maria went on. Aaron shut his eyes, turning his face away. He remembered. She didn't have to tell him this. “I thought I had lost you too, but after it was done. After it was all over. You held that boy in your arms. You held him close and whispered that you were sorry. You held him when he took his last breath, giving him any last comfort you could. You were crying and I knew that you weren’t lost yet. Your heart was too pure to be lost to such darkness. You would never give in.” 

“You’re wrong,” Aaron whispered. “I did give in. I stopped caring. I stopped trying to fight him.” 

“I don’t believe that,” Maria objected. “You stopped fighting. You started to hide your emotions. You started to wear a mask to keep your pain a secret, but you never truly stopped caring for them. You never truly gave in. You were always looking for a way out. You always felt remorse for those you killed. You always tried to make it painless, to make sure they didn’t suffer. You tried to comfort them even when you yourself were suffering.”

“How do you know all of that?” Aaron muttered, wrapping his arms around his waist. It was true. All of it was true. Aaron kept looking for a way to escape. He kept trying to make his murders as painless as possible. He didn’t want to hurt people. He didn’t want to make them suffer. He tried so hard to bring them as much comfort as he could so they didn’t die in vain. It never felt like it was enough. It would never be enough. 

“Because I know who you are, Aaron, and you’re nothing like him. You take no joy in pain. You see no glory in death. You hold so much guilt in your heart. You’re haunted by what you were forced to do. You didn’t get a choice in any of this,” Maria said, stepping towards him. 

“You said you took my memories but still hoped I would remember you somehow. How does that make any sense?” Aaron wondered softly. Maria smiled sadly. 

“You have always been a smart man. We met a number of times, but it was a long time ago and we’ve both grown up in ways that cannot be changed. Those memories you still have. But when met again, when I helped you break your curse, I took those memories to protect you from the pain,” Maria answered. Aaron’s eyes widened. 

“You broke the curse? How?” he whispered. Maria nodded, reaching out to place a hand on his chest. 

“I gave you the only gift I could give, a gift I hoped would protect you and give you the power to fight for the rest of your life the way you always wanted to,” she replied. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Aaron allowed it, watching Maria closely. He took a deep breathe when she peeled back his shirt and ran her fingers over the crown mark. 

“Before you were a vampire, there was a little girl in your village. Her family didn’t have a lot of food and you often saw her walking the streets. During the week, you would save up food from your dinner. Then you would take the food to the girl on the seventh day. Sometimes you would spend your own money on bread or meat and give it to her. You tried so hard to take care of her without anyone really knowing,” Maria said, giving Aaron a sad look. Aaron felt his eyes widen in shock. 

He hadn’t thought about that girl in a long time. She had been friendly and sweet. Maria’s hair and eyes did match Aaron’s fuzzy memories. Aaron had tried taking the girl to the local church countless times. He tried getting other people to help, but everyone refused. He could still hear the harsh things they called her. Aaron wanted to help, wanted to make her life just a little easier, but he was young and he didn’t have a lot of power himself. He did the best he could with what he had. 

“I remember her,” Aaron confessed softly. “My uncle was always so mad at me for not finishing my meal. I knew it would be worth it in the end. But the girl vanished one day. Her family was just gone. I wish I had done more for her. I wish I had saved her.” 

“You did, Aaron,” Maria assured him. “Because I’m her. I never forgot that little boy who tried so hard to help me and my people. You have such a big heart. You cared for so many people even when people told you to forget about them. You stood up for what you believed in. Even if you did it your own way.” 

“It’s been so long,” Aaron pointed out. “What are you?” She couldn’t be human, not with such a long lifespan. If she broke the curse then she had to have magic of some kind. 

“There are things beyond your control. Beyond anyone’s control. I am more then you know. More then you will ever believe,” Maria answered. It wasn’t a clear explanation, but Aaron accepted it. He felt that he could trust her, truly trust her. That was not a feeling he usually felt. Her fingers on his chest put him at ease. The frozen world around him no longer bothered him as much as before. 

“What gift are you talking about?” Aaron asked curiously. Was it an actual gift? Aaron tried to think of all his possessions, of something he owned that he didn’t remember receiving. 

“It took me years to figure out how to save you from the King and then a few more years to actually find you, but when I did, I gave you this,” Maria explained softly, pushing her fingers against Aaron’s chest and pulling them away slowly. Aaron felt a tingling sensation. He looked down, watching in amazement as two white wings appears on either side of the crown. Aaron ran his fingers over the small wings. 

“I don’t understand,” he muttered. He kept tracing the outside of the wings absently. His stomach turned over in excitement. “What are they?” 

“The curse bound you to the King’s word because he could get into your head. To set you free, I made your mind safe from such things,” Maria explained proudly. 

“That’s why no one can charm me,” Aaron replied in awe. Maria nodded. 

“I also made it invisible so no one would try to remove it. No witch or heretic or anyone else can. Only another, well, only someone like me can,” Maria promised him. 

“Someone like you?” Aaron echoed. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to know so badly. He looked Maira up and down, wondering if he could answer his own question. He doubted himself now after Hercules. He wasn’t good at guessing if Hercules could trick him for so long. 

“What do you think I am?” Maria asked, spinning in a circle. Aaron smiled as her dress twirled around her. 

“I think you’re an angel for doing this for me,” Aaron confessed, laughing easily. Maria didn’t laugh. She only smiling knowingly. Realization dawned on Aaron. She couldn’t be serious. He thought back to her earlier statement. Things beyond his control. More than Aaron would ever know. No witch or heretic would be able to change her mark. She had to be something stronger, something bigger. It all made sense. 

“Oh shit,” Aaron muttered, slapping a hand over his mouth. Maria laughed, throwing her head back. The sound reminded Aaron of church bells from his childhood. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Maria told him. “I’m not going to strike you down for swearing around me. I’m not like that. I wish to protect you like you protected me. You will always be safe with me.”

“Not really safe now,” Aaron admitted, glancing at the ground. George’s threat hung over Aaron’s head like a dark storm cloud. 

“You could be,” Maria encouraged. She reached out to set a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron’s worry eased slightly. 

“I don’t know how to stop him. I don’t know how to protect everyone,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I’ve tried to think of a plan, but all I can think of is to give myself up to get him away from the city. I don’t know how to get rid of him forever.” 

“No one is truly immortal. Everyone has a weakness. Vampires, witches, angels. We can all die in different ways. Figure out his weakness and use it. You’re a very smart person, Aaron. You already know the answer deep in your heart. Stop doubting yourself so much,” Maria ordered gently. 

“What memories did you take? Why can’t I remember you giving me this gift?” Aaron asked suddenly. Maria glanced away, trying to hide a guilty look. 

“The mark did not come without a price. It was painful. I feared it would haunt you, that I would haunt you, if you remembered the true pain it caused. I took away your memories of that night hoping that I made your life easier. I thought it would help you move passed everything quicker. I was selfish in a lot of ways when it came to you,” Maria answered. 

“Could you take more memories from me?” Aaron wondered, a small idea forming in his head. Maybe Maria could make all the pain go away. Maybe she could help him forget everything that haunted him still. 

“I could,” Maria replied honestly, “But I won’t. I know what you’re thinking, Aaron. You think if I snap my fingers and take all your memories away that you’ll be happier, but that’s not how it works. I can’t erase what happen. You are the person you are because of what has happened to you. You are stronger than your past. You don’t need me to force you forget it. You need to open yourself up to the people who care about you.”

“All the people who care about me are in danger,” Aaron insisted. “If you took the pain away I wouldn't’ be scared to fight George. I would be able to protect my friends and kill him.” 

“Fear is not always a bad thing,” Maria argued. Aaron shook his head. 

“Fear has ruined my life. I can’t get away from what I’ve done. I will never move past it,” Aaron muttered. Maria stared at him before reaching out to cup his cheek. 

“You are _not_ your past. You are not your mistakes. You are not your pain,” she told him firmly. “You are stronger than that. You are braver than that. You kept going. You kept trying. You kept loving people. That makes you more than what you think you are. Trust yourself, Aaron. Trust that one day you will wake up and it will be so much easier. You are not alone. You have never been alone. You know deep in your heart what you need to do. Believe in yourself as I believe in you.Go home and talk to your friends. Face this together.” 

“What if I fail?” Aaron asked. “What if we only make it worse? What if I can’t do it?” 

“It is better to fail a thousand times then to never try at all,” Maria pointed out. Aaron sighed, shaking his head.

“You’re too smart for this,” Aaron grumbled. 

“After so many years, I’m a genius,” Maria giggled. She took Aaron’s hands, squeezing his fingers tight. Aaron held on just as tight. 

“I wish you could stay,” he whispered. “I wish you could come with me and be around all the time. But if you could do that, you would have stayed already.” 

“I wish I could. But you’re right, I can’t. I’m supposed to remain neutral in mortal affairs. Though a lot of angels tend to get involve in other ways,” Maria explained. “I’ll always be watching. You will always have a friend in me.” 

“Did you get that from the movie?” Aaron teased, trying not to smile. 

“Don’t you dare mock Toy Story. It’s a masterpiece,” Maria declared, poking Aaron’s chest. Aaron laughed, shaking his head at how easy it was. Aaron glanced around at the frozen people. He almost wish the world could stay like this forever. He was safe this way. No one could hurt him if they were all frozen, but that was too selfish of a thought. Everyone deserved a chance to have a life. Aaron knew what he had to do. He just prayed he was ready for it. 

“I have to go,” Maria whispered. “The world can’t stay frozen for too long. Go home, Aaron. I’ll give you a head start.” 

“Visit me again soon,” Aaron begged. “Just a short visit after this is over so I know you’re okay.” 

“I can do that. I will,” Maria promised. 

“Thank you for everything, Maria. I owe you my life,” Aaron admitted. 

“No, thank _you_ , Aaron. You’ve given me hope for the future. You have given all of us hope,” Maria replied. “Now go. Quickly.” She let go of his hands and stepped back. Aaron gave her a sad grin. 

“Till I see you again,” he said softly. 

“Till I see you again,” Maria echoed. Aaron shut his eyes before taking off down the street. He zigzagged around the frozen people until he arrived at his apartment building. The world came back to life in an instant. Cars started to move again. Aaron saw people take their next step and voices reached his ears. Maria was right. Aaron knew what to do. He had a plan. Now he just had to convince the others to let him do it. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for guessing! I was scared I would make that comment and no one would actually guess. Some of you came up with really great answers! It was really great to see who you all thought would appear. One person did guess Maria! I'm very proud of you all for guessing though! It really made me think of some really great ideas!
> 
> This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to cut it off before the planning phase and before you all meet KG for real. 
> 
> Thank you all again. You have all made this story so exciting for me. It's a joy to write again.
> 
> I also have a tumblr, @holdthesewords COME TALK TO ME. Please? Please. I want friends.


	11. Remember This Later

Aaron grimaced at the boiling pot sitting on the stove. The whole kitchen smelled horrible, a mixture of rotting egg, old fish and sewer water. Angelica appeared to be unbothered by it as she stirred the contents of the pot. Aaron tapped his fingers on the table, trying to remain calm while he waited for the potion to be done. 

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to kill me?” Aaron wondered, trying to keep his voice light. He wished Angelica would let him open a window or something. Aaron would do anything to escape the horrible smell. 

“It’s not even that bad,” Angelica argued. Aaron disagreed, but he was not willing to fight with her over it. He’ll just hold his breath. He didn’t need to breathe anyway. Theodosia walked into the room carrying four large jars. Aaron did not want to know what was in any of them. It was best to ask too many questions when dealing with witches. 

“You’re going all out for this,” Theo commented, taking the spoon from Angelica. Angelica nodded her head as she opened one of the jars and dumped it’s contents into the pot. 

“He’s our only hope,” Angelica muttered. Aaron frowned at her words. Their only hope. No pressure at all. Aaron had honestly been surprised when Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy offered their help. He knew Theo and Angelica had something more than friendship going on, but he had been expecting them to either run from the city or leave them alone to fight against George by themselves. 

Instead, Angelica had showed up at Aaron’s apartment demanding to know how she could help. Theo suggested that she made the protection spell that would keep Aaron safe from magical harm. Alexander had put up a fight, claiming that Washington should do the spell since he was more powerful. Eliza nearly took Alexander’s head off at the very suggestion that Angelica was not capable, putting an end to the debate. 

“Plus, the world would be dull and boring without Aaron around,” Angelica added. Aaron gave her a surprised look, confused by the words. He had spent some time with Angelica. She came over for movie nights and visited on holidays, but they were never that close. At least Aaron had assumed they weren’t. Angelica gave him a soft smile. 

“I don’t think the world would change if I was gone,” Aaron whispered. Angelica walked over to him and set a firm hand on his shoulder. Maybe he was wrong about their relationship.

“You make Theo happy. You make Bellamy happy. You’re like the little brother I never wanted but Peggy always asked for,” Angelica confessed. Her eyes filled with sadness. Aaron hoped she didn’t cry. He wouldn’t be able to handle that. “No one deserves what’s ahead of you, but I will do whatever I can to help you. Eliza sees your future, Aaron. I know you are meant to do more.” 

“Apparently everyone else knows besides me,” Aaron grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Angelica’s hand tightened on his shoulder. 

“It’s better that way,” Theo offered, pulling the pot off the stove. 

“Please tell me that this will taste better than it smells,” Aaron begged. He gave Angelica a pleading look. 

“It doesn’t. It’s actually worse,” Angelica replied. Aaron sighed as she walked away. Aaron ran a hand over his face, trying to quiet his mind and focus on the plan. Everything was laid out. He knew what he was doing. They all discussed it in depth, but that didn’t make all of Aaron’s worries go away. 

“Here you go,” Theo said gently, placing a large mug in front of Aaron. 

“Oh god,” Aaron grumbled. 

“It won’t get any better,” Angelica warned him. “It’s best to just get it over with.” 

“For once I wish I didn’t have taste buds,” Aaron muttered as he picked the mug up. He toasted the potion towards Theodosia before quickly drinking it down. He shut his eyes, forcing himself to swallow the horrid mixture. He slammed the mug down and placed a firm hand over his mouth. 

Strong hands landed on his shoulders. Thankfully, the taste vanished from Aaron’s mouth. A warm feeling spread through his chest, traveling into the tips of his fingers and toes. He went dizzy for a moment. The room tilted and spun before settling down. He swore something wrap around his body. Something soft, like a blanket, but also firm and strong. Aaron’s hand fell away from his mouth as he relaxed. 

“There,” Angelica declared. The pressure on his shoulders vanished. “It’s done.” 

“Feeling different?” Theodosia wondered. Aaron nodded his head. He did feel different, but he couldn’t explain how. 

“Then it worked,” Angelica confirmed, sounding tired. 

“If that feeling goes away at any time, it means that the spell has been broken,” Theodosia explained. “It also means that you need to come back as soon as possible.” 

“I know. I know the plan,” Aaron insisted. He stood up, reaching out and taking Theodosia’s hand. He squeezed tightly. 

“I can do this,” he promised. “I’ll be okay.” 

“You better be,” Theo ordered. Aaron pulled her into a hug. He placed hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. It was worth it. Theo was worth it. Angelica was worth it. Aaron could do this. 

“Thank you. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. No matter what happens, no matter what I can do to when I’m with him, I will come back. I promise you. I swear on my life. I love you, Theo. You’re my family,” Aaron whispered. Theodosia clinged to him, holding onto his shirt and refusing to let go for a long time. Aaron stayed in place, giving her as long as she needed. 

“I love you, Aaron,” Theodosia replied. “I love you so much. Please take care of yourself. Please let us know if you need anything. Please...Please know that you will always have a place here. No matter what he tells you.” Another hand rested on Aaron’s back. 

“I’ll burn this city to the ground to find you. Eliza and Bellamy would help me. Thomas would go to the end of the Earth to get you back. You will never be truly alone, Aaron. Never. We are all behind you,” Angelica admitted. Aaron shut his eyes, letting the words filled his heart. He had to remember every word they said. He had to remember this feeling. 

Aaron spent the whole day having long talks with Washington and Alexander about strategies. He spoke to Thomas and James around protecting his health and keeping his sense clear. Bellamy wrestled with him until he was sure Aaron could still handle himself in a fight. Lafayette and John helped him practice against mental attacks. 

However, every single one of them had offered him kind words. Tight hugs and whispered promise. A hand on his shoulder and a hopeful smile. Aaron memorized them all. He forced himself to remember. He would need to remember them all later. He would need to know that they were waiting for him no matter what. 

“I need to go,” Aaron confessed softly. He had to meet with one more person before he faced George. He had to hurry before someone else paid the price. Theo squeezed him tightly. Aaron rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as much as possible. 

“Theo,” Angelica whispered. She gently removed Theodosia’s arms. Aaron kissed Theo’s forehead and offered her a smile. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he said firmly. Believing it was half the battle right? If he believed that he could do it, then it would be easier to actually do it. 

“Very soon,” Theo echoed. Aaron bowed his head at Angelica. He would never be able to thank her enough. At least he knew that Angelica would take care of his friend if anything happened to him.

“Thank you,” he told them, before stepping towards the door. Angelica nodded her head. 

“You’re welcome. Good luck, Aaron,” Angelica replied, nodding her head. Theodosia hid her face in Angelica’s chest. Aaron understood. If their roles were reversed, Aaron was sure wouldn’t be able to watch. Unable to say another word, Aaron walked towards the door. If he stayed any longer then he would stay forever. He couldn’t do that. Not anymore. He had to face it. It would be hard, but it was what he had to do. He just had one more stop to make. 

<><><>

Aaron watched as a shark swam in a circle. The aquarium was closed already, but Aaron had compelled his way inside. The blue lights tank gave the room a magical glow and Aaron felt at ease surrounded by the tanks of water. He glanced at his phone for the fifth time, sighing at the time. 

Maybe he wasn’t coming. Maybe Aaron was too hopeful. Aaron has suggested the place, thinking it would be a great location for them, but now he was second guessing himself. Aaron would give it ten more minutes. Just ten. Then he was leaving. He couldn’t wait forever, not anymore. Thankfully, within four minutes Aaron heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered, keeping his distance. Aaron glanced at him with a sad smile. 

“For a moment I thought you were going to come,” Aaron admitted. 

“I really don’t want you to do this,” Hercules confessed, stepping close to Aaron. Hercules had been the biggest critic of the plan. He didn’t agree with any of it. He had nearly convince James and Bellamy to go against the plan, but Thomas had pointed out that it was Aaron’s choice. Hercules was still unhappy about it. “But, I’m not here to fight. I just really wish this didn’t feel like a goodbye.” 

“It’s not a goodbye,” Aaron insisted, giving Hercules a stern look. Hercules smiled, shaking his head as he pulled Aaron into his arms. Aaron allowed it. He allowed himself to sink against Hercules. Allowed himself to shut his eyes and pretend they were just on another date. Pretend that none of this happening and they were still happy. 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. I’m so sorry,” Hercules muttered, pressing his face into Aaron’s head. 

“You’ve said that enough,” Aaron told him, pulling out of the hug and grabbing Hercules’ hands. 

“I will never say it enough,” Hercules argued. “I will never forgive myself until I have made it up to you a thousand times.” 

“I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to remember that right now,” Aaron begged. “I just want to focus on later. After this is over, you get your second chance. I want to hear about that. Only the future.” 

“Okay,” Hercules agreed. He let go of Aaron’s hand and wrapped an arm around Aaron instead. He turned them towards the case and held Aaron close to his side. Aaron watched the sharks, thinking back to when life was still easy. 

“When you come back,” Hercules started. “We’re going to go swimming with sharks. I’ll take you to the best reef I can find and we’ll get to see real, wild sharks. Then we’re going to backpacking through Europe. Paris, Rome, Berlin. All the best places. I’ll show you my homeland, my old village. Where I came from and all that stuff,” Hercules’ voice was so soft and sweet. Aaron believed every word he was saying. He believe that would be his future. 

“And when we’re all done exploring the world, we’ll find the perfect apartment and settle down. If you want, I mean. I’ll keep making clothes and you can do whatever you want. I have a new design I want to try on you. I want all your books in our apartment. My sewing machine down the hall. I just want you...I want you to be happy,” Hercules’ voice started to crack as sadness filled his words. Aaron squeezed his hand tightly. 

“Sorry,” Hercules choked, wiping at his face. Aaron looked away to give Hercules a moment to collect himself. 

“I will come back,” Aaron promised. “We’ll get to live our dreams. I promise.” 

“You are my dream,” Hercules muttered. Aaron went quiet, unsure what to say. 

“I know that’s such a clique. I know it’s lame and over the top, but you are so amazing, so wonderful. Your mind is amazing. You’re smart and funny. You can take on Alexander like no one else. You bring people together in ways you can’t imagine. I want you to come back because you can do so much more than what he expects of you,” Hercules explained. “I don’t want you to come back for me. I want you to come back for yourself.” 

“I am coming back for myself,” Aaron replied, turning to look Hercules straight on. “But also for you. And for Bell. And Theo. And Thomas. And all of them. I need to know that I have a place to come back to. I need to remember that it’s okay, even after everything.” 

“You will always have a place here. Always,” Hercules said firmly. He stepped closed and reached out to touch Aaron, but he paused with his hand out. Aaron closed the distance, placing Hercules’ hand on his cheek. 

“I know,” Aaron whispered. “I know.” Hercules smiled gently, staring at Aaron with so much hope in his eyes. His thumb rubbed against Aaron’s skin. Such a small gesture, but it made Aaron feel special. Aaron wished they could stay like this forever. He wished he didn’t have to go. He wished the future could start now, but that wasn’t the plan. Aaron still had stuff he needed to do. 

“Kiss me,” Aaron ordered softly. Hercules hesitated, looking unsure at idea. “Please? Please, I just need...I need...For later.” It was hard to explain. The words didn’t want to come out. Aaron wish he could make Hercules understand, but he didn’t know how. He reached out and grabbed onto Hercules’ shirt, hoping to make him stay. 

“If you’re sure,” Hercules muttered. Aaron nodded his head quickly. Hercules stepped closer, giving Aaron time to pull away if he needed to. Aaron stayed in his place. Finally, after way too long, Hercules pressed his lips against Aaron’s. Aaron held on tightly, stepping closer and enjoying the moment. 

Hercules broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Aaron’s. Aaron smiled, laughing softly before pulling Hercules into another kiss. Just one more. Aaron only needed a little more. Needed to memorize this moment and always feel this way. 

“I love you,” Hercules whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Aaron echoed, deepening the kiss. A blaring sound made them jump apart. Aaron reached into his pocket and turned his phone alarm off. 

“It’s time,” Hercules said. Aaron nodded his head, putting his phone away. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron murmured, pressing his head into Hercules’ chest. Gentle hands rubbed his back. 

“Don’t be,” Hercules begged. “I understand why you have to do this. We’ll be here if you need us. I’ll be here.” 

“Thank you,” Aaron whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” Hercules assured him. He kissed his forehead and stepped away. Aaron sighed, glancing towards the exit. 

“No matter what I say, no matter what I do, please remember what I really am,” Aaron begged. 

“I will,” Hercules promised. Aaron kissed him one last time before running. He forced himself not to look back. He forced himself to keep going. He had to do this. He couldn’t stop. He just hoped that it all worked. He hoped this was the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Update: I actually had the next chapter written, but I don't like it anymore so now I'm gonna have to rethink a few things. This story might take a little longer to update. Sorry about that! I'll try to get it done asap. Remember that you can come talk to me on tumblr @holdthesewords


	12. Nightmares Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING READ THIS 
> 
> This story is going to get very dark. As the tags suggest, there are a lot of darker topics that will either be discussed, mentioned, or strongly implied. In addition, this chapter hints at unwanted sexual advances. While there is nothing graphic, please be warned that it does get uncomfortable at times. Also, Aaron is putting himself in a position that I would NEVER suggest someone actually do. Please read at your own risk. I do not wish to cause anyone mental harm from a tale of fiction. If you need a more clear warning, please let me know and I can add one to the tags. 
> 
> Thank you.

Aaron didn’t stop running until he arrived at Central Park. It was deserted and quiet, but there was something wrong. A darkness was covered the area. The entire area gave off an eerie feeling.. Aaron was too familiar with the feeling. Darkness followed George wherever he went. It covered everything, clocking out life until there was nothing left. Aaron thought about turning back. He thought about running, hiding, doing anything besides facing off with his nightmares. 

But he refused to do that. He refused to be a coward. He could do this. He knew he could. He had everyone’s love in his heart. He wanted to protect them. There was nothing George could do that Aaron had not already experienced. He knew how to handle it. He could do this. Aaron shut his eyes and pushed his fears away. They had no place in his mind. He allowed Theo’s kind words, Bellamy’s hope, Thomas’ praise, Hercules’ love, fill his mind until he felt like he could fly.

Aaron followed a path deeper in the park, looking around for any signs of George or his favorite men. It wasn’t until he was halfway that Aaron started to hear voices up ahead. He slowed down, trying to see if he could hear what they were talking about but the words were too muffled. He thought over the plan for a moment. He needed to remember the steps. He needed to keep it together. He could do this. 

“Aaron!” an overly happy voice exclaimed Aaron forced himself to hide his distaste as Samuel Seabury, George's favorite lapdog, rushed up to him and threw his arms around Aaron’s neck. Aaron allowed the hug, rolling his eyes over Samuel’s shoulder. This was only the first of many people he would have to deal with. 

“Thank god you’re back! We’ve missed you so much! George has been so upset since you went missing! His heart was just broken, but now you’ve come home and everything will be okay again!” Samuel explained quickly. Aaron gently pushed him back and nodded his head. He wore a fake smile to convince Samuel that he was still under George’s spell. 

Aaron had faked his own kidnapping in order to escape from George’s reach. It was easier than faking his death and sent George on a wild chase around the world. Aaron had been hoping that George would give up after so many years, but clearly he had underestimated how far George would go to get him back. However, George was unaware that Aaron had been free of the curse and Aaron planned to use that to his advantage. 

Washington suspected that someone like George, someone who could compel people to obey his every command through magic or vampirism, was likely to keep his weakness close. The weapon that could kill George was probably hidden within George’s reach at all times to ensure that no one could hurt him. The overall plan was for Aaron to pretend he was willing to return to George. Once in George’s presence, Aaron would find the weapon and use it to end all of this. Hopefully, he could stay in control long enough.

“You must have been so scared,” Samuel whispered, cupping Aaron’s cheek and giving him a look of true concern. Aaron nodded his head. 

“It’s good to see you, Samuel,” Aaron lied easily. “Where’s George? And Charles? Is everyone okay?” Samuel took Aaron hand and pulled him down the path. 

“George is waiting for you with Charles. They are both going to be so happy to see you. Everyone is okay. This city is no match for us! No one really is,” Samuel giggled. “I’m glad they realized that and returned you to us.” 

“Me too,” Aaron muttered as he followed. Samuel and Charles were George’s right hands. Unlike Aaron, they didn’t have tattoos and they were still completely loyal to George. They agreed with everything he said and obeyed every order. They weren’t being forced to do horrible things like Aaron or the others. They did it because they enjoyed it, because they wanted to. Aaron hated them. He had always hated them. He hoped that he could get rid of them along with George. 

“George, George! Aaron is back! He’s really back,” Samuel called. Aaron had to try hard to hide his annoyance. 

“Aaron?” Charles declared, appearing in front of Aaron and grabbing his face. Aaron smiled and nodded his head. “Oh my god. Look at you! You haven’t changed a bit! Oh thank fuck! I was so scared!” Charles pulled him in for a crushing hug. Aaron noticed George standing behind Charles and quickly hid his face in the other vampire’s shoulder. 

After a hundred years of freedom, after a hundred years of never having to see his face, it was horrifying to see George standing looking the same as always. Same hair, same eyes, same clothes. Just like in Aaron’s nightmares. Just like in his memories. Aaron tried to force his heart to settle down. He ordered his stomach to untwist. He had to stay strong. He had a role to play. Just smile and listen to what he said. That’s all Aaron would have to do for a few days. Then he would be free. 

“My love,” George whispered, but the words easily reached Aaron’s ears. Charles slowly let go, stepped out of the way and pushed Aaron towards George as if he needed help getting there. Aaron moved slowly. He allowed himself to look unsure, taking the time to look George up and down. George pulled him close and squeezed him tight. Aaron shut his eyes. He pretended that it was Hercules hugging him.

“George,” Aaron replied, relaxing his shoulders. The thought of Hercules made his voice sound light and almost breathless. “Finally.” 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” George explained softly. His hands rubbed Aaron’s back. The gesture was probably meant to comfort him, but it just made Aaron cringe on the inside. “I never gave up. Never. I knew I would find you. I knew that one day you would be returned to me. No one can keep my love from me. No one. I’m glad that you are safe again. I should burn this city to the ground for keeping you from me for so long, but I won’t. I’ll be forgiving this time.” 

“I’m glad,” Aaron muttered, not admitting that he was only glad that the city was safe. The less he said the better. George stepped back with a smile. He placed a hand on Aaron’s cheek and stared into his eyes. Aaron looked back, trying to force some excitement into his eyes. Or was it blankness? How does someone under a curse look to others? George’s smile faded slowly. He grabbed Aaron’s chin and stepped closer, his gaze becoming more intense. Aaron stayed in place and allowed it to happen. 

“My gift,” George declared. His face twisted with rage. “Someone has ruined it.”

“What?” Samuel gasped in distress. 

“Gift?” Aaron echoed, attempting to play dumb. George tighten his grip on Aaron’s chin and growled loudly. 

“How?! How did they do it? Aaron, tell me what happened. Tell me what they did to you!” George demanded. 

“They didn’t do anything,” Aaron confessed. It was somewhat truth. Thomas, Hercules and the rest of them weren’t the ones who broke the curse. Aaron had a good feeling that no one knew Maria even existed. 

“It’s okay, Aaron,” Charles offered. “You’re safe now. You can tell us. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Aaron tried to shake his head, but George’s grip was too tight. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. They didn’t do anything. What gift? The tattoo? It’s still there! What are you talking about?” Aaron begged, pretending to be torn apart by the situation. Aaron never told George that he figured it out. George never outright acknowledged the tattoo’s meaning after it was done and Aaron kept his accusation to himself. 

“They had no right. They had no right to ruin my gift and take away my token of love,” George snapped. 

“Can you fix it?” Samuel suggested, looking hopeful. Aaron wanted to punch him. Aaron didn’t want it fixed. He didn’t want it back. 

“Perhaps,” George replied. He let go of Aaron’s chin and placed his hand over Aaron’s heart. Aaron waited for pain. He waited for something, but thankfully nothing happened. George sighed, shaking his head. “Someone put a protection spell on him. Whoever did this is trying to take him away from me forever. I will not let them win.” 

“We can get the protection spell broken,” Charles assured him. George nodded his head as his fingers rubbed against Aaron’s shirt. 

“He still came back,” Samuel added. “Without the gift that has to mean something.” George smiled at the words. Aaron felt his heart sink, but his mind was happy. It would help with the plan if they believed Aaron came back for love. 

“My love, I’m so sorry. I should have made my gift stronger. I should have made sure you would also be safe,” George told him. Aaron smiled innocently, pretending to be happy that he was back. 

“It’s okay, George. You tried your best,” Aaron said softly. Thankfully he failed. 

“Charles, take Aaron to Eacker and get the spell taken off. I’m going to deal with whoever did this. They will be punished for ruining my gift,” George ordered, stepping away. Aaron quickly grabbed his hand and held on tightly. 

“Please, can’t we just leave the city?” he begged. “I just want to leave and go somewhere better.” 

“Oh darling,” George muttered, patting Aaron’s head as if he was a naive child. “I can’t let them get away with what they did. They need to know that I will not tolerate this. I have to make them pay for ruining my gift and hurting you.” 

“It had to be Washington and his freaks,” Samuel declared. “That’s why they’re here. That stone golem must be the one who took Aaron in the first place.” Aaron’s blood went cold. They knew about Hercules? How? When did they find out? If they put a target on Washington’s back then everyone else would be in danger too. 

“If not him, then it was the fey for sure. God I don’t even what to think about what they might have done,” Charles agreed, resting a gentle hand on Aaron’s back. They had been watching him. They had to have been. There was no other possible way they had found out about his friends. Why would they just watch and wait instead of just taking him back? Why make Aaron come to them? Something wasn’t right.

“Please, George I just want to go home,” Aaron tried again. He pulled lightly on George’s arm. “I just want this to be over.” George gave him a blank look, pulling his arm out of Aaron’s grip. Aaron panicked, trying to come up with something else to say. George stepped towards him quickly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It took everything inside Aaron not to flinch. It was not easily. 

“Alright,” George agreed, “I’ll leave them alone for tonight. I am happy to have you back and I want to celebrate. But tomorrow I’m going to send a very strong message to Washington and everyone in this city. I’m sure together we can make it a message they never forget.” It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it would give Aaron a chance to send a warning to Washington and move on with the plan. He just hoped he could stomach whatever celebration George had in mind. 

“Genius idea,” Samuel praised. Such a kiss ass. 

“Should I call Eacker still?” Charles wondered. George nodded before grabbing Aaron by his waist and pulling him closer. 

“Put him on standby. I want to fix my gift as soon as possible,” George answered, starting to lead Aaron down the park path. Samuel and Charles quickly followed. 

“Don’t worry too much Aaron,” George told him. “This time, I’ll make sure my gift can never be broken.” Aaron glanced away. He studied the trees as they left the park. He hoped he could find the weapon to kill George before he figured out how to break the protection spell. He hoped this planned worked and he could finally be free. Hope was all Aaron had now. He had to focus on it.

<><><>

“I have good news and bad news,” Eacker declared, removing his hands from Aaron’s chest. Aaron reached for his shirt in hopes that he would be allowed to put it back on. He did not enjoy the way Samuel was staring at him. They had led him to George’s bedroom, which looked the same as Aaron remembered. He always had his rooms decorated the same way no matter what city there were in. 

Aaron was sitting on a large, four post bed with red curtains hanging off each corner. The blankets were a bright gold color. There was a fluffy rug on the ground, a dark cherry wood dresser and a matching vanity. Aaron had noticed the door to a private bathroom as well as a walk in closet. George's New York home was just as decked out and overdone as all the others places Aaron had seen. He despised it. He didn’t want to be in the bedroom of all places. Not...not again. 

“What’s the good news?” George asked, running his finger in a circle over Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron wanted to slap his hand away, but he resisted the urge. 

“The protection spell can be broken,” Eacker assured him with a smile. 

“But?” Charles pressed, stepping closer and giving Eacker a hopeful look. 

“But it will not be easy. To break this spell I need a lot of magic and a few key items. It will take me time to do it,” Eacker explained, his smile fading into an irritated look. Aaron thanked Angelica five times over in his head. He owed her a lot for this. 

“Give Owen a list of what you need. I want him to get it as soon as possible. No excuses. No delays. This is now my top priority,” George ordered. “I want this done right away. I can’t get into his mind and know if he’s safe until that spell is gone.”

“We’ll get right on it,” Eacker assured him. Samuel smiled, grabbing Charles arm with a excited look. Aaron glanced down at his hands in his lap. Hopefully he could stall long enough to keep the spell going. George waved Eacker away. The young witch bowed and quickly headed for the open door.

“Don’t have too much fun!” he called as he left the room and shut the door. Aaron tried not to feel sick. It didn’t work. His stomach flipped over itself and his heart jumped into his throat. He wasn’t sure he could avoid this part for long, but he hoped he would be able to come up with a good enough excuse. 

“Can we truly celebrate now?” Samuel wondered, his smile turning into a suggestive smirk. 

“We said we were going to,” Charles added, looking Aaron over slowly as if he was a piece of meat. Aaron had a hard time keeping his face blank. He wanted to throw up. He couldn’t breathe. He glanced away, pretending to be embarrassed. 

Before he came here, when he was talking the plan over with everyone, James had been scared that this would happen. Aaron had assured him that he could handle it, that he would be able to face it head on, but James was right. Aaron felt sick to his stomach. Memories of before, the pain, the humiliation, were coming back. Thankfully, James’ voice filled his head. Breath. Focus on us. Focus on your friends and your family. Focus on a brighter future and leave the past behind you. You are more than what they see you as. You can do this because you are stronger than this. 

“I was hoping to spend some time with George,” Aaron said softly, glancing at George with a soft look. “To catch up on everything.” 

“Are you sure?” Samuel pouted. Aaron nodded his head. 

“It’s been so long. I want to hear all of George’s stories. Perhaps tomorrow, Samuel,” he lied. Samuel’s face brightened up at the idea. Charles nodded his head in agreement. 

“You heard my love, out you go,” George commanded. He pushed Samuel gently towards the door before reaching down to pinch his butt. Samuel let out a squeal and giggled loudly. Aaron looked away, biting his lip hard to keep his disgust down.

“Sleep well,” Charles offered. 

“At least get some sleep!” Samuel suggested. Aaron listened as the door opened and closed. The room was quiet. Aaron wish it would stay that way. 

“You have missed so much,” George told him. Aaron heard his footsteps come closer before the bed dipped as George took a seat close to Aaron. “Granted, when you first were taken it was hard on all of us. I feared we would be unable to keep going without you here. Thankfully we are all too stubborn for our own good and we stayed together.” 

“George,” Aaron asked softly. “Why did you only give me the gift? Surely Samuel and Charles have earned it too. I simply worry that it will cause issues. What if they think that I-” 

“Shhh,” George cut him off, placing a finger over Aaron’s lips. Aaron thought about biting him. God he wanted to so badly. He wanted to tear George apart, but it wasn’t time for that yet. “Samuel and Charles know I love them. There is no doubt in their minds. But you are different, Aaron. You have always been different. So pure and sweet. Like fresh snow. I gave you the gift to protect you and to showcase my love so everyone would know that you are mine.” 

“You’re not talking about the tattoo though,” Aaron played dumb. “Cause I still have it. It never left or anything, so how has your gift been ruined?” George gave Aaron an adoring look, or what should be seen as adoring. It looked more as if George was happy that Aaron didn’t know what the gift really was. Aaron was so thankful that he had learned to hide his true emotions so easily. 

“You are so sweet, my love. So very sweet. But I’ve seen in your head. I know that you were taught the moral high ground and thought yourself as righteous. You were too pure for me at first. However, my gift helped you experience your true nature. It helped unlock your true self,” George explained. Aaron believed that killing people for no reason wasn’t right. He believed that humans were not toys, not just for food or entertainment. He refused to hurt people when there was a better way. He refused to cause mayhem everywhere. If that made him moral and righteous, then so be it. 

George hadn’t unlocked anything. He had used Aaron for his own gain. This wasn’t love. This wasn’t anything good or sweet. It was twisted and dark. Aaron hated it. He hated George. George set a hand on Aaron's thigh, rubbing slowly. Aaron hid his own hand behind his back and pressed two nails into his skin to keep himself grounded. 

“I have missed you so much,” George whispered, leaning closer. Aaron forced him to hold still before getting up at the last moment. He couldn’t do it. Not this time. George scowled at his reaction. His eyes scanned Aaron’s body in a way that made Aaron want to run. Aaron stood his ground and thought quickly. He summoned up his anger. His rage. He kept it off his face, but he let it fill his heart. He let it chase away his fear. What happened before, what George put him through was never his fault. Aaron would not allow it to happen again. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron offered. “I was just thinking about how much I’ve missed this rug. I always loved the feeling of it.” 

“You did,” George agreed. Thankfully, his scowl started to fade as he watched Aaron. He offered Aaron his hand, but Aaron ignored it. He would not be dragged back into that bed as long as George was there. He faked a yawn, stretching his arm up. 

“After everything, I feel like I could nap for years,” Aaron joked. George smiled, standing up from the bed and moving towards him. Aaron tensed up but George simple kissed his head. 

“You should rest then,” George offered. “Tomorrow you’ll have a busy day. Eacker will remove the spell and so many people will want to see you again.” 

“Oh god. I better rest so I’m ready for everyone. I can’t wait to hear what they all have to tell me,” Aaron played up his excitement for tomorrow. George grinned, looking pleased at his words. 

“I've missed you so fucking much,” George whispered, leaning in to press a kiss against Aaron’s lips again. Aaron kissed him back. He had to keep up the act. Just for a little while. 

“But I’m back now,” Aaron replied when George finally moved away. 

“Yes, you are. And you’ll never leave me again,” George promised. His words were so firm and strong that Aaron almost believed him. Almost. But not this time.


	13. Hidden Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember my warning. This story is getting much darker and this chapter is probably the worst so far. Please be mindful of your mental health.

Aaron started looking for the weapon as soon as he woke up. George was gone and Aaron was alone, but he didn’t know how much time he would have before someone came to check on him. He found nothing hidden in George’s dresser, closet, or under the bed. He checked the bathroom, looking for a false wall or anything out of place, but there was nothing there either. 

“Aaron?” Samuel called. Aaron sighed, close all the drawers in the bathroom before walking out.

“Good morning, Samuel. I was just about to take a shower. Is that’s alright?” Aaron lied, a overly sweet smile on his face. Samuel bought into it easily. 

“Oh! Sorry! I was just seeing if you were awake and ready for some breakfast. You go ahead and take your shower first. We have a very special treat for you to celebrate your return,” Samuel replied. He was too happy about something. It didn’t sit right with Aaron. 

“Do you have any clothes I can wear? I don’t think George would like if I just wear these ones,” Aaron admitted. 

“Of course! I’ll be right back with some,” Samuel agreed, rushing from the room. Aaron moved around the room quickly. He pushed on the walls, stepped on each floorboards and studied the ceiling. Nothing opened. Nothing moved. There was no hidden safe or hallway. The weapon wasn’t here. Aaron cursed his luck as he returned to the bathroom. Where else could it be? 

“I’m back!” Samuel sang, walking into the bathroom and setting a stack of clothes on the counter. He looked Aaron up and down in confusion. 

“Why are you still dressed?” he wondered. Aaron narrowed his eyes for a moment before putting on a sweet face. 

“Sorry. I’m just nervous,” he lied. “It’s been so long and I’m not sure I look the same now.” 

“Oh, Aaron,” Samuel smiled. “You’ll always look the same, silly. But I’ll give you time. Don’t worry about it too much. Once you get your gift back everything will go back to normal.” 

“Thanks, Samuel,” Aaron replied with a grin. He shut the door as Samuel left the bathroom. He scowled as he removed his clothes and climbed into the shower. He needed a plan of his own. George’s house always had the same setup no matter what city they were in. Bedroom with a large bathroom, luxury kitchen, giant dining room, out of date ballroom, and a library. The bedroom and bathroom were clear, but that still left four other rooms for Aaron to check. 

He didn’t think it would be in the kitchen. It wasn’t a secure place to hide a weapon. Too many people were allowed in and out at any given time. The dining room was more secure, but still a busy place, though the weapon could be hidden in the table or a chair. The problem would be getting an opportunity to check without anyone asking questions. Aaron was leaning towards the library. However, it seemed too predictable. He had to check it, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up. 

Aaron climbed out of the shower, toweled off, and quickly got dressed. He scowled when he noticed that the clothes Samuel had given him were from George’s old collection. He would burn them later. Right now he had to try to get into the library before breakfast. Aaron left the bathroom, taking a moment to check the bedroom one last time for any hidden compartments. Still nothing. He opened the bedroom door and jumped back in surprise. 

“Charles,” he said, quickly putting a smile on his face. “I was just coming to find you.” 

“Great. I was coming to get you. George was starting to get worried. Usually, you don’t take so long in the morning and he didn’t want you to miss breakfast,” Charles replied.

“I’m still trying to get used to everything again,” Aaron explained. “I forgot how amazing George’s shower is.” So far the shower was the best part of this whole experience. Charles accepted Aaron’s explanation, grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him down the hall. Aaron frowned. He would have to try and buy himself time to get to the library alone soon. Hopefully breakfast didn’t take too long. 

“We clearly need to give you more time to adjust until George can return your gift. I hope we’re not pushing you too hard,” Charles told him as he guided Aaron through the halls. They all knew about the gift, which means they all had to have known what it did. Aaron still didn’t understand why he was the only person with the mark. Why would George go to so much trouble just for him? Aaron wasn’t anything special. 

“You’re not. You’ve all been so understanding. We just need to take things a little slower,” Aaron replied, trying to keep his voice light. 

“I hope you’re hungry. George got your favorite,” Charles declared with a bright grin. Aaron’s stomach turned over at the words. His favorite? Charles led Aaron into a large dining room. The smell was the first thing that hit him. Aaron pressed his teeth together as hard as he could, hoping to prevent himself from throwing up. 

A young man, he couldn’t be older than twenty five, was hanging upside down over the table. Blood was dripping down from his body into a large punch bowl. Two other men were laid over the end of the table with bite marks covering their necks and shoulders. George sat at the head of the table with Samuel on his left. A number of other people were scattered around the room. None of them appeared concerned at the dead men. Aaron felt sick to his stomach. It was a horrific scene. His heart and bones ached at sight of the men’s bodies. They didn’t deserve this. No one deserved this. 

“Aaron!” Samuel called excitedly. “Come come! You must be starving! We saved something special for you.” Aaron couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. He wanted to run away and wipe the scene from his memory. Charles forced him in the room, pushing him towards George. 

“How did you sleep?” George asked. He pulled Aaron into his lap and kissed his lips. Aaron didn’t reply. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t get over the smell of the blood. It should make him hungry. He should want to drink to his heart's content, but he couldn’t get passed the horror of it all. 

“Aaron?” George pressed, kissing Aaron’s cheek. “Are you alright? What’s wrong, my sweet Burr?” Aaron shook his head, unable to speak.

“He must be too hungry to even speak,” Samuel suggested. He snapped his fingers towards the kitchen door. A young boy came out. He was clearly under compulsion with glazed over eyes and a slow walk. 

“I’m not hungry,” Aaron muttered, turning away from the boy. 

“You have to be hungry,” Charles insisted. “You haven’t eaten since you got here.” 

“Come on, Aaron. I saved this one for you. He smells amazing and his blood is even better. You’ll love it,” Samuel cooed. Aaron shook his head. He didn’t care. He was not going to feed from the boy. He was not going to kill someone just for one meal. 

“Enough, boys,” George ordered. “Aaron shy about his nature. Clear the room and I’ll handle this.” 

“Okay!” Charles and Samuel declared together. They started to shoo people out of the room as quickly as possible. 

“You’ve always so shy about your feeding, darling. It took me so long to get you to tap into your true nature. With so much time away, you must have gotten shy again. Don’t worry. I’ll help you again,” George whispered into Aaron’s ear. Aaron grimaced at his words. Aaron wasn’t shy about his need for blood. He just didn’t see the point of ripping someone’s throat out to do it. George had never helped him. He only made it worse. 

“I’m really not hungry,” Aaron tried to argue. George shook his head and gently pushed Aaron out of his lap. Aaron stumbled back against the table, jumping when his hand touched one of the men’s body. He felt a shiver run down his spine. George walked over to the boy and grabbed his chin, turning his head to the side. 

“Come here, Aaron. I’ll teach you how to do it again,” George ordered, gesturing Aaron towards the boy. 

“I d-”

“Aaron,” George growled, narrowing his eyes and showing his teeth. Aaron moved quickly towards the man. He had to keep pretending that he wanted to be here. Keeping up the act was the only way he’ll get a chance to look for the weapon. But he didn’t want to kill anyone. He didn’t want to hurt the boy for no reason. 

“George, please,” Aaron begged. “The others are great. I’ll feed from them instead. This boy doesn’t need to get hurt.” 

“Hurt?” George echoed. Aaron swallowed thickly. “Oh Aaron, remember what I told you? We are better than humans. We’re stronger, faster, and smarter. Humans don’t matter. Their only purpose is to be our food. You don’t need to worry about hurting him. He’s just like a steak. Your need to feed is much more important than his fragile existence.” Aaron shook his head. 

“He’s not a steak,” he whispered. George scowled. He lashed out, grabbing Aaron by his neck and dragging him close to the boy. 

“You will feed from him,” George commanded, pressing his claws into Aaron’s skin. Aaron hissed in pain. “You will drain him and drink every last drop, or I will remind you why it’s better to listen to me.” Aaron wasn’t sure what to do. He tried to struggle against George’s hand, but he was too strong. If he refused he could ruin his chance of searching the house. But if he did this, if he drained the boy, he would have another death on his hands. 

“Do not test my-” Aaron sank his teeth into the boy’s neck before George could finish his warning. He squeezes his eyes shut and begged the boy for forgiveness as he drank. He could feel the boy getting weaker as the seconds passed. He tried to pull away, tried to leave just enough that the boy would live, but George squeezed the back of his neck tightly in warning. 

Aaron kept drinking until there was nothing left. He heard the boy’s heart stop and felt him go limp. Aaron pulled his fangs out, watching as the boy fell to the ground. He covered his mouth and fought to stay on his feet. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have done it. He should have fought harder. He should have told George no, but he was too weak. He couldn’t do this. George’s hand slide from his neck to his lower back. 

“Good job,” George praised. “I knew you could do it. You always could. Just a little push and you let go of all those annoying rules. You’re much better this way. You’re such a good boy for me.” Aaron opened his eyes and gave George a dark look, but he kept his true opinion to himself for now. 

“George, I have great news,” Samuel called, walking towards them. He spared the boy a quick look before grinning brightly. “Eacker is ready to break the protection spell. He said the library would be the best place to do it.” 

“Perfect timing. Aaron just finished his breakfast and we were about to leave,” George replied. He wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist and led him towards the door. 

“Did you enjoy him? I picked him out just for you,” Samuel asked. Aaron nodded his head, staring at the ground as they walked. 

“He needed some help, but then he drained your special meal dry, Samuel,” George explained with a smile. Aaron scowled at the words, hating what he had done. Hating how George and Samuel reduced the boy to nothing. He hated all of this. 

“Thankfully, George was there to help you, but it’s okay, Aaron. You’ll feel better very soon,” Samuel assured him. Aaron didn’t answer. He stay quiet and tried to come up with a plan. Eacker wasn’t the best witch, but if George helped him then Aaron could be in real trouble. He had to figure out how he was going to handle this. 

“How long will this take? I want my boy back as soon as possible,” George wondered as they walked into the library. Aaron stepped away from him and glanced around the room. It looked the same as it always did. Wall to ceiling shelves filled with books, a long old wooden table with fancy velvet chairs sitting around it, and an old fashion chandelier hanging overhead. 

Eacker had taken over the table. He created a large chalk circle with a dead crow lying in the middle. Five black candles were placed around the circle. Aaron knew enough about magic to know that whatever Eacker was up to was bad news for him. Samuel grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him towards the table with a bright smile. 

“It shouldn’t take long,” Eacker explained, adding a black crystal to the circle. “But I can’t promise it won’t hurt him.” Aaron glanced at the table then at Samuel in concern. Samuel rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. Aaron leaned his head away, keeping the disgust off his face. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here the whole time,” Samuel assured him. That did not make him feel any better. He looked at the circle, trying to find a way to ruin the spell. 

“When you’re ready, Eacker,” George ordered, taking a seat in one of the chairs and kicking up his feet. Eacker looked Aaron over before lighting the first candle. Aaron’s worry started to grow into a thick knot. Would Angelica know her spell was broken? Would anyone find out? Or would Aaron end up becoming a monster again? Eacker lit the second candle and started to chant in an ancient language. 

Aaron jumped when he felt something. It didn’t hurt, just some pressure on his stomach. Next it pushed on his chest, then the back of his head. It felt like something was trying to get inside, but thankfully it was being stopped.. Eacker lit the third and fourth candle, continuing his loud chant. Aaron grabbed his stomach in shock as the pressure got worse, feeling like hard punch. By the time the fifth candle was lit Aaron was trying to hold back his gasps of pain. He prayed that whatever power was keeping Eacker out was able to withstand the whole spell. Aaron could take the pain if it meant staying safe from George's gift. 

“I’m guessing it’s working,” Samuel commented, holding onto Aaron’s arm as he whined. 

“Looks like it,” George agreed. Neither of them sounded concerned by Aaron’s suffering. The pressure suddenly wrapped around Aaron’s whole body. His bones were screaming. His heart protested. His head was being crushed. Aaron screamed in agony, wishing it would stop. 

“Make it stop!” Aaron yelled. “Stop it!” Samuel held Aaron’s hand tightly and kept him on his feet. 

“Eacker, hurry up! You’re hurting him!” Samuel warned. Eacker paused his chanting for a moment. George put his feet down and watched Aaron closely. The pressure eased, allowing Aaron to catch his breathe. 

“I’m trying,” he snapped angrily. “Something is trying to stop me. Just hold him up.” George rushed to Aaron side and held his other arm while Eacker start chanting again. The pressure came back a hundred times worse. Aaron screamed and screamed until his voice started to give out. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, begging the pain to stop. His body was being crushed. He was going to snap in half. Aaron wanted it to stop. Just make it all stop! Eacker’s chanting cut off. The hands on Aaron’s arms were suddenly gone. Aaron collapsed to the ground as the pain vanished. 

“What the hell was that?!” George demanded angrily. Aaron kept his eyes closed as his body slowly relaxed. He took deep breathes as his muscles started to loosen up.

“I don’t know!” Eacker replied in shock. “He shouldn’t have been able to do that!” 

“Is there anywhere he’s like you?” Samuel asked, fear bleeding into his tone. 

“No,” George growled. “I made sure of it.” Aaron slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. The wooden table was one it’s side. The chairs and several books were scattered around the room. It looked as if a strong wind had blown through. 

“If it wasn’t him, then who did it?” Eacker wondered quietly. George stalked over to him and grabbed him by his throat, picking him up off the ground. Eacker choked and clawed at George’s hand. 

“I don’t know, but you better figure it out! I want that spell removed by tonight or I will drain you of your worthless blood!” George roared. He let Eacker go, allowing him to fall to the ground before turning towards Aaron. Aaron shrank back, wishing he could vanish into the floor. 

“Why must you be so difficult, my love? Just tell me who did this to you? Who made the spell?” George begged, towering over Aaron with a dark look in his eyes. Aaron shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” he lied. “I wish I did, but I have no idea what happened.” George scowled before storming from the room. Samuel rushed after him like a kicked dog. Aaron fell to his side, grateful for the chance to rest. At least George hadn’t turned on Aaron. The last thing Aaron wanted was to face George’s true warth. 

“I don’t understand,” Eacker muttered. “Only someone with magic would be able to do that. How did you...this doesn’t make sense.” 

“Sorry, Eacker. I really don’t know,” Aaron confessed. That part was true. Aaron didn’t know if it was Angelica’s spell or something else, but he was forever grateful for whoever was behind it. Eacker ran his hands through his hair as he looked around the room. Aaron almost felt bad for him, almost. But then he remembered all the hexes Eacker had casted on people under George's command. How he enjoyed terrorizing people with his magic for fun. He deserved whatever was coming to him. 

“I need to talk to someone,” Eacker explained, leaving the room quickly. Aaron slowly climbed to his feet and looked around the room. He placed his hand over his chest, over the mark that George have given him and the one Maria had hidden. Maybe it had been Maria’s spell. Aaron wasn’t sure, but he didn’t have time to think about it now. Now was the best time to start looking for the weapon.


	14. Fueled by Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for the tags!

Aaron started with the table. It was thick enough that a weapon could be hidden somewhere in the wood, but he found no way of opening it nor any hollowed out parts. He checked each chair, although none of them seemed big enough to hide a weapon. He glanced at the hanging chandelier curiously. Could someone hide a weapon up there? Probably not. Aaron wouldn’t waste his time by checking. 

He turned his attention to the bookshelves. This could take hours if he tried to check every single book. George enjoyed collecting classical books, especially the first editions. Aaron never asked how he got them, but he had a good feeling it was by less than civil means. Aaron quickly scanned the titles and tried to recall anything from his time with George. There had to be a clue or something that would help lead him in the right direction. 

Aaron quickly pulled _War and Peace, The Art of War,_ and every other book that dealt with weapons, fighting, or war. It took him at least ten minutes just to go through all of them. Why did George have so many books on....nevermind. Aaron already knew the answer to that question. Nothing happened no matter what book he removed. 

Aaron cursed under his breathe. What else would George use? Maybe history? Aaron tried that next. Still nothing. British Literature? He was from England after all. Nothing. He glanced at the door nervously. He needed to figure this out as quickly as possible. He didn’t know how much time he had. Why did George have so many books!?

“Never reads them anyway,” Aaron muttered to himself. His eyes widened slowly. He remembered something. Something he never thought was important until now. His eyes scanned the shelves for the book he was thinking of. The memory old, from before George put the curse on him, before the nightmare started. 

He had wanted to read a certain book, but George stopped him from pulling it out. Aaron had assumed that George didn’t want him to get too caught up in a book, but maybe it was to hide the fact that the book was special in it’s own way. It was hard to find the book between its larger neighbors, but Aaron’s keen eyes finally found the small blue book hidden on one shelf. Aaron pulled it out and waited. Nothing. No change at all. 

“Damn it,” Aaron cursed. He had been so sure. Perhaps it was a two step process? Or the weapon wasn’t hidden in the library at all. Aaron rubbed his eyes as he tried to think of what to do. If the weapon wasn’t here then he should move on to the next room, but if he didn’t look closer he could miss his chance completely. He looked at the book, reading the title. The Last Act of Love. Aaron curiously opened the book to the first page. 

A old fashion key was taped to the page. It was a two step process! Feeling hopeful, Aaron removed the key and looked around the room. All Aaron had to to do was find the lock. He searched the book’s previous spot, feeling the back of the bookshelf for a keyhole, but he didn’t find anything. It had to be hidden behind a book somewhere. That would make sense....

“Wait,” Aaron said to himself, glancing towards the door. The book title. An act of love. The ballroom! That was where George asked Aaron if he wanted to get the tattoo. George had called the idea a great act of love. That had to be where the lock was. Aaron slide the key into his pocket and replaced the book. He cleaned up the library, making it look as good as new. 

He poked his head out the door. He checked left and right to see if anyone was around before leaving the library. He moved down the hall quietly, heading for the ballroom. Hopefully it would be empty. Hopefully he would be able to find the weapon and get out of here. It took him a few tries to find the right door, but finally he walked into the empty ballroom. He made sure to close the door behind him. 

It looked exactly like he remembered. Gold walls with lovely engraved details and a sparkling white floor. The ceiling was painted to display a forest scene featuring trees, a river, flowers and a four naked people gathered around a large rock. Usually the room would be lit up with candles, but right now it was dark and quiet. It used to be Aaron’s favorite room. He always loved dancing, enjoyed the soft music as he moved with a partner. 

Aaron had loved the parties held in the ballroom. The lights. The food. The wine. Dancing in the candlelight. It had been a magical experience. Then George ruined it. Just like he ruined everything. Aaron never wanted to dance again. He couldn’t stomach the memories it brought back. He scanned the walls, trying to remember the exact place where George has asked about the tattoo. After a moment, he gave up and started searching every section. 

He started by the door and worked towards the right. His eyes scanned the wall up and down while his hands felt over the designs. He had to go slow, making sure he looked over every section carefully. The lock would probably be small since the key wasn’t very big. Aaron wish he had more time. He wish he didn’t have to look over his shoulder every so often to make sure no one was coming. He wish he wasn’t scared, but he was. He was terrified. 

What if he never found it? What if someone caught him looking? What if the spell broke? What if...what if....Aaron paused, leaning his head against the wall. He could do this. He just needed to breathe. He needed to stay focus and stop letting his worries get to him. He had to trust that if anything happen, if never found the weapon, the others would come for him. Hercules would come for him. Bellamy and Theodosia. Thomas and James. Even Washington and Alexander. Aaron had to focus on that. He couldn’t let his fear rule him. 

Aaron’s hand slipped over a hole. He froze, feeling excitement fill his heart. He looked at the wall closer, but all he found was a small hole, too small for the key. Aaron cursed and moved on, forcing himself to keep hope as he search the wall. He went through three more sections before he paused, thinking back to the hole. 

Since when did George allow a hole in his perfect wall? Aaron walked back towards it slowly, tilting his head. George would have had it repaired right away. Such a blemish would never be allowed. Aaron investigated the hole, letting his claws grow. He reached up and lightly chipped at the wall. The gold paint flaked off and revealed a larger hole. Aaron quickly pulled the key out of his pocket, holding it up to the hole to check the size. He chipped more pain away until the hole was big enough. 

Aaron held his breathe as he placed the key inside the hole. He took a deep breathe, needing a moment. He knew better then to get too excited, but he was hopeful that this was the answer. He turned the key slowly, listening to a lock click. The wall gave way to a second, metal wall. Aaron scowled, trying to push the wall aside, but it refused to move. There was a phrase painted over the metal. 

_Only through the blood of the innocent will the weapon be yours._

Blood of the innocent? Why would George make a wall that needed innocent blood to open? No one in this house had innocent blood. No one except....Aaron paused and looked away. Of course George would do something like that. He was such a sick person. Aaron didn’t want to have to hurt anyone, but he needed the weapon. He could check the kitchen first. There might be something that he can use without having to cause anyone pain. 

Aaron heard footsteps coming towards the room. He quickly pushed the wall back up and locked it, placing the key back in his pocket. He rushed to the center of the room just as the door opened. Aaron glanced around innocently as George and Samuel walked in. 

“Aaron!” Samuel exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you. I missed the ballroom and I couldn’t wait to see it again,” Aaron replied, giving them a small spin to go with his words. George walked towards him slowly. Aaron gave George an easy smile. George returned it for a moment before he grabbed Aaron’s chin tightly and staring into his eyes. Aaron tried to not whine in pain. 

“Do you remember how we dance?” George whispered. “How I used to spin you until you were laughing from the dizziness? We used to have so much fun.” Aaron nodded his head. 

“I remember,” Aaron muttered, wishing that George would let go. 

“We’ll have to throw a party soon,” Samuel suggested. “That way you can both dance as you did before.” 

“Wonderful idea, Samuel,” George agreed. “Now, Aaron. I want you to behave. Be a good boy for me and don’t you dare act out.” Aaron stared at George in confusion, unsure how to respond. George placed a kiss on his lips and finally let go of his chin. Aaron fought to keep a look off his face as George turned away. Samuel moved to Aaron side, grabbing his arm tightly. 

“Don’t worry,” Samuel whispered. “I’ll help you stay in line.” Aaron gave him a fake grin, still unsure what he was referring to. 

“Hold him tighter!” 

“He’s too strong!” 

“Don’t let him escape!”

“Tie his hands up!” 

Aaron glanced at the door in confusion at the yelling. What was going on? He looked at Samuel, but he didn’t seem surprised by the noise at all. He noticed George placing his hands behind his back casually as if they were waiting for something. A young man walked into the room carrying a large wooden chair. He set it in the center of the room before rushing out the door. Aaron stared at the chair in confusion. 

“Samuel?” Aaron muttered. “What’s happening?”

“Shhh, be quiet and watch,” Samuel snapped, holding on tighter to Aaron’s arm. Aaron scowled. He thought about pulling his arm away, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. George moved towards the chair, slowly walking around it. Aaron watched him curiously. He wondered what was going through George’s mind. What crazy plan was he thinking of? What horrible thing was he going to do next? 

“Careful now! Watch out for his teeth!” 

“Get him through the door!” 

“Don’t let him wiggle so much!” 

Aaron turned his attention back towards the yelling, watching as four people carried Hercules through the door. Hercules was struggling. Kicking his legs wildly, thrashing his head, and wiggling as hard as he could, but George's men were stronger. Aaron didn’t believe it for a moment. It couldn’t be Hercules. This was just a nightmare. Hercules was supposed to be safe. _Everyone_ was supposed to be okay. This couldn’t be happening. 

“Tie him to the chair,” George ordered with a calm tone. Aaron’s heart stopped. He nearly fell to his knees, but Samuel’s tight grip held him up. The men forced Hercules into the chair and set to work tying down his legs and arms. Someone had already pressed a gag into his mouth. Aaron moved towards him. He needed to help. He needed to get Hercules out of here. Samuel pulled Aaron back with a dark look. 

“Behave,” Samuel growled. “Don’t be a fool.” Aaron ignored him. 

“What are you doing?!” Aaron demanded, giving George a pleading look. “No one is supposed to be hurt. That’s why I came back. You said-” 

“I said that I would make them pay for taking you away from me,” George cut him off. Aaron pressed his lips together. His eyes met Hercules’. Aaron wished he could say what he wanted just through a look. He wished he could make Hercules understand how he felt right now, but he couldn’t. George waved his men away. They retreated to the four corners of the room. 

“I don’t know who put that spell on you, Aaron, but I’m bet your nasty kidnapper does,” George explained, walking around Hercules slowly with a critical look in his eyes. Aaron knew that look. He knew what George wanted to do. He had to do something. 

“George, please. You don’t have to hurt him,” Aaron begged. George turned and stared at Aaron for a moment. Aaron thought for a second George would listened, that he would actually leave Hercules alone and walk away, but he was wrong. 

_SLAP!_

Aaron gasped as Hercules’ head snapped to the side from the impact. Hercules shook the pain off, turning to face George with a stubborn look on his face. Aaron was proud of him. Proud of him for being so brave and strong. For facing Geroge with so much fire in his eyes. George lowered his hand slowly, shaking his head as he moved around the chair again. 

_SLAP! SLAP!_

He hit Hercules across the face twice more. It took Hercules longer to shake off the pain and face George again, but he still did it. His eyes were starting to fill with rage and hate. Aaron forced himself not to look away. He forced him to watch as he tried to pull his arm out of Samuel’s grip. He had to stop this. He had to. 

“Let go,” Aaron muttered. 

“Stop it,” Samuel demanded, shaking Aaron’s arm. “He doesn’t matter, Aaron. He doesn’t care about you like we do.” 

“Let me go. He does matter. He matters to me in ways you can’t understand,” Aaron argued. “And he does care.” 

“Does he know everything?” George asked, keeping his attention on Hercules. Aaron paused, giving up his struggle for a moment as Hercules looked at him in confusion. Hercules knew a lot about him. Aaron had told him things that he never told anyone else, but Hercules didn’t know everything. No one did. There were things Aaron wasn’t ready to talk about yet. Things he had done, things he had witnessed, things that haunted him every single day that Aaron never wanted to tell anyone. Things George knew about. Aaron’s heart twisted painfully.

“Leave him alone,” Aaron insisted. George smiled, leaning down until his face was level with Hercules. Hercules struggled against the rope that held him down, muttering something against his gag and glaring at George. 

“Do you think he would still care if I told him what you’ve done?” George wondered innocently. “Do you think he would still want you if he knew everything? Do you think anyone would?” 

“Remember that family in Boston?” Samuel whispered in Aaron’s ear, loosening his grip on Aaron’s arm. “Or that boy in Hong Kong? Maybe we should tell Hercules and see what he thinks. I’m sure he’ll have a lot to say about it.” Aaron swallowed thickly. Samuel was right. Aaron could only imagine what Hercules would say if he knew the truth. Aaron wouldn’t be able to handle the look of horror that would appear on his face. 

George moved toward Aaron, reaching up to rest a hand against his cheek. Samuel let go of Aaron’s arm and stepped away from the pair. Hercules started to struggle against the ropes again. Aaron watched as he pulled on his wrists the most. It didn’t matter how hard Hercules tried, he wouldn’t be able to break them. The ropes were spelled to be unbreakable. 

“Oh Aaron, my sweet naive Aaron. Only _I_ know everything about you. Every dark secret. Every horrible murder you committed. Every sound you make when you’re out of your mind from pleasure and I still love you. I will always love you. But Hercules won’t. If he knew the truth he would turn against you,” George warned. Aaron gave Hercules a sad look. 

He knew George wasn’t completely right, however there was some truth to his words. Hercules might not turn against him, but Hercules wouldn’t love him the same way. He would only see Aaron as a monster. It didn’t matter that Aaron never wanted to hurt anyone, never wanted to help George, or do such horrible things. He still hurt so many people.No amount of time could erase what Aaron had done. Nothing would cleanse Aaron of his sins. He didn’t want Hercules to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. He would lose everyone if they knew the truth. 

“I’m all you have, Aaron,” George insisted, stepping closer to Aaron. “No one else loves you like I do. They will all betray you, but I never will.” He pressed his lips against Aaron’s. 

“Someone is jealous,” Samuel sang. Aaron tried to pull away, tried to cut the kiss short, but George refused to let him move. Instead, he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. George’s hands ran up and down Aaron’s sides before slipping underneath his shirt. Aaron tried not to flinch. 

“Let him go! Get your filthy hands off him!” Hercules shouted. George stepped back with a satisfied look in his eyes. Aaron fought the urge to wipe off his mouth as he looked towards Hercules. Somehow, he had pushed the gag out of his mouth and was scowling at all of them. 

“Hercules-” 

“Don’t talk to him,” Samuel snapped. “You shouldn’t talk to such filth.” Aaron glared at Samuel, wishing he could speak his mind, but it would blow his cover and ruin the basic plan. 

“Who put the spell on Aaron?” George demanded, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s waist and pulling him close. Samuel walked over to Hercules’ side, letting his claws grow out. 

“Don’t hurt him,” Aaron whispered. 

“What spell?” Hercules replied. His scowl melted away as he gave George a bored look. George tightened his grip on Aaron’s waist. 

“The protection spell,” George explained. “Who casted it?” 

“Don’t know,” Hercules answered, pulling at the rope on his right wrist. 

“Samuel,” George ordered. He pressed a kiss against Aaron’s forehead. Samuel digged his claws into Hercules’ shoulder. Aaron turned his face away at Hercules’ painful cries. George grabbed Aaron’s chin and forced him to look. Aaron hated it. He hated the smell of Hercules’ blood. Hated how Samuel licked off his claws with a smile on his face. Hated the painful twist of pain on Hercules’ face. 

“Let’s try this again. Who put the protection spell on my sweet Aaron?” George asked. 

“He’s not yours!” Hercules growled. “Aaron, don’t worry. You’re going to be okay. Everything will be-”

“Enough!” George snapped. Samuel dug his claws into Hercules’ shoulder until Hercules pressed his teeth together and went quiet. Aaron was starting to wish that Hercules would just tell George the truth. His tough guy act was only fueling George’s anger and Samuel’s bloodthirst. 

“I’m fine,” Aaron muttered. 

“Quiet,” George ordered, nodding to Samuel. Aaron tried to step away from George, he tried to get to Hercules, tried to do something to help, but George tightened his grip and dragged Aaron backwards. Samuel moved in front of Hercules, raising his clawed hand. Aaron wrapped his hands around George’s arm and got ready to tear it off. He couldn’t watch this anymore. He couldn’t. 

_CRACK!_

Samuel screamed in pain as his hand connected with Hercules’ cheek. Aaron flinched at the noise of bones breaking. Hercules’ powers! He could change the strength of his skin. Instead of Samuel being able to slice through normal skin, he had hit something much harder and stronger. Hercules was a genius! 

“Stupid fucking stone golem!” Samuel yelled as he cradled his hand against his chest. The men in the corner stepped forward while Hercules sat back in the chair with a smug look on his face. Aaron almost smiled with pride. Hercules noticed and gave Aaron a small nod while Samuel raged. 

“Calm yourself, Samuel,” George said softly. “Clear the room and let me handle this.” The men glanced at each other before leaving the room. Samuel sighed and slowly followed them out. The door closed with a soft click. George pushed Aaron forward until they were standing only a few inches away from Hercules. Aaron wanted to reach out and touch him, but he couldn’t with George holding him. 

“Let me make it simple for you, Hercules,” George offered. “You tell me what I want to know, or else.” 

“Do your worst, asshole. I don’t give a shit what you do to me. I’m not telling you anything,” Hercules replied firmly. He winked at Aaron with a smug smile on his face. George's hands slide up his chest and held him tighter. 

“I never said I would do anything to you,” George pointed out. Hercules’ smile faded as confusion creeped onto his face. George tore Aaron’s shirt off. He pressed his claws into Aaron’s chest, right over the crown tattoo. Aaron held his breath at the feeling. The protection spell could save him from spells and magical objects, but it couldn’t protect him against claws, teeth, or weapons. 

“Don’t you dare! Leave him the fuck alone!” Hercules demanded. Aaron wanted to reassure him. He wanted to tell Hercules that he would be okay, but it would only provoke George more. 

“Tell me who put the spell on him and I’ll let him go,” George bargained. Hercules glanced at Aaron then at George’s hand with a conflicted expression on his face. He scowled, trying to think of something. Aaron gasped as George slowly started to cut into his skin. Hercules refused to give in. Aaron tried to keep quiet. He tried to deal with the pain, but George sank his claw deeper and deeper until Aaron couldn’t help but screamed. Hercules looked away. Aaron bit into his lip, trying to cut off his screams. George pulled his claws out and allowed the wounds to slowly heal. He ran his fingers through Aaron’s blood. 

“You’re stronger than I expected,” George admitted, “but it’s doesn’t matter. You’re still weak on the inside. You’ll tell me what I want to know.” Hercules shook his head in defiance. 

“I think I’ll carve my name into his chest. It won’t last very long, so I’ll do it again and again until you talk,” George explained, placing a single claw on Aaron’s chest. 

“George please,” Aaron begged, “Why are you doing this?”

“Shh, Aaron, shhh. Let me handle this. I’ll take good care of you once this is over,” George whispered before dragging his claw down Aaron’s chest. 

“Stop!” Aaron cried out. He couldn’t help it anymore. He couldn’t stay quiet. It hurt too much. George’s claw was sinking so deep and Aaron hated the feeling of his blood running down his skin. 

“Enough, darling. It’s not like this is the first time,” George reminded him. Teaks escaped from Aaron’s eyes as he let out a choked sob. George finished the ‘G’ and moved onto to carving out an ‘E’.

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered. 

“I’m fine!” Aaron snapped, trying to force back the pain. He was fine. He could do this. They just had to last a little longer. George would get bored eventually. 

“Maybe I should show Hercules what happens after,” George suggested, sliding his other hand down Aaron’s chest and stomach. “I’ll let him watch every expression you make as I strip you bare and-” 

“Stop! Stop it! It was a Schuyler!” Hercules yelled, thrashing around violently. “One of the Schuyler sisters did the spell!” George claw stopped before sliding up to collect some of Aaron’s blood. Aaron watched as the finger left his chest. Heard George clean it off, heard him hum in pleasure while the wounds healed. Hercules slumped back in the chair. Aaron wish he could apologize. He wish he could have been stronger. Hercules refused to meet his eyes, staring off at the wall. 

“So weak,” George said as he let Aaron go. He kissed Aaron’s cheek and gave him a sweet smile. His fingers rubbed over Aaron’s chest, collecting more blood for him to lick up. Aaron gagged and looked at the floor. 

“Leave him alone,” Hercules demanded. George scoffed, rolling his eyes at Hercules’ words. 

“He ran away from you to come back to me. You’re nothing to him. You’ve always been nothing. Poor Aaron is just confused because someone got into his mind and messed it up. I’m going to fix him and put him back in his rightful place! At my side!,” George growled, stalking towards Hercules suddenly. 

“Stop, George. Stop this. We know who did the spell now and we don’t need him anymore,” Aaron begged. He grabbed George’s arm and tried to pull him away. “Just let him go.” 

“I can’t just let him go, my love. I have to make an example out of him. We can string him up here. I wonder how long it takes for a stone golem to bleed out. Does he taste good, my sweet Burr?” George wondered, running his fingers over Hercules’ neck. Hercules pulled away from the touch and gave George a disgusted look. 

“You can’t do that,” Aaron insisted. “You can’t kill him.” 

“I can and I will,” George replied. “Don’t worry your sweet little head. Once I find the Schuyler sisters we can get that nasty spell off and you won’t care about all these foolish people anymore.”

“No-” Aaron demanded. George gave him a dark, angry look, taking a threatening step towards him. Hercules pulled at the ropes with a concerned look on his face. Aaron swallowed in fear before a horrible idea popped into his head. It was worth a try. He had nothing else to lose. 

“No, you can’t kill him privately,” Aaron quickly explained. “What example will that make? No one will be able to witness his glorious death. You should take him to that club instead. Then everyone can watch him die and it will strike fear into them. And we shouldn’t drain him. That’s too boring. We should....we should use a hammer. Since he’s a stone golem and all that.” George paused for a moment and tilting his head. 

Aaron held his breathe, worried that George wouldn’t take the bait. Worried that George would see through him and kill Hercules right now. Worried that George would figure out Aaron’s plan and do something worse to both of them. Finally George gave Aaron a proud smile. 

“There’s my little blood baby!” he declared, pulling Aaron into his arms. “I knew you were still the killer you once were! You always did come up with the best ideas! Samuel! Samuel, come in here! You must here Aaron’s idea!” Aaron send Hercules an apologetic look as Samuel rushed into the room. The men from before trailed in after him. 

“You four, take our new guest to the dungeons for now. We have something wonderful to plan!” George ordered as he gestured Samuel over. Aaron watched as the men untied Hercules from the chair. They held him down tightly to prevent him from escaping. Hercules stared at Aaron the whole time. Aaron smiled sadly, giving Hercules the tiniest nod. He would be alright. Aaron had a plan now. He just need Hercules and everyone to go along with it. He hoped it worked. It was the only chance he would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter early since it's my birthday! It's a present for all of you, from me. I hope you like it! We're getting closer and closer to what the weapon is.


	15. To Be Innocent

Aaron stayed close to the wall, watching as people rush through George’s house to prepare for Hercules’ execution. Aaron didn’t feel the need to sugarcoat it. George had been open enough about his plans. He was going to make a grand spectacle of Hercules’ death, just like always. Charles had been put in charge of the menu while Samuel was supposed to plan out the seating arrangement. Neither of them blinked at the requests. Neither of them cared that George was turning a public death into a dining event. 

Aaron hated it, but at least now everyone was distracted. While Charles and Samuel were off planning and George was trying to supervise every little detail Aaron planned to return to the ballroom. However, first he needed to make a trip to the kitchen. The panel had called for innocent blood and Aaron knew George would have a large supply. 

He slipped around the corner, being mindful to stay out of everyone’s way. Aaron had already been forced into his outfit for the evening. George had picked out bright, red silk pants and a sparkly, gold suit jacket with a white shirt underneath. He hated the colors. He felt like a beacon, but he put them on without any complaints to get George off his back. 

He hoped that no one tried to roped into helping with anything. He wouldn’t be able to stomach picking out a color scheme or dessert options for the death of his boyfri-friend. Just a friend. They still weren’t back together. If they got through this alive, if they actually pulled this off, Aaron wasn’t sure they would end up a couple again. 

He had too many secrets. His past was too dark and now Hercules had gotten a taste of it. Aaron knew he would have questions. He knew that Hercules would want to hear the truth, claiming that it wouldn’t change anything between them. However, Aaron would never be able to explain what he had done. Hercules would never understand. Aaron had too much blood on his hands, blood that was never coming off no matter what he did. 

Aaron ducked into the kitchen and nearly got knocked over by a young woman. He jumped back just in time. The woman stopped in her tracks, turning and looking Aaron up and down for a moment. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” she asked. Her tone was politely, but Aaron noticed the questioning look behind her eyes. She didn’t trust him. That was fair. Aaron didn’t trust her either. He could hear her heart beating, so she wasn’t another youngling, but he didn’t know if she was compelled by George and not

“A snack would be nice,” Aaron replied innocently, shifting from one foot to another. “If it’s not too much trouble. I know you’re busy and such, but it’s almost lunch and I doubt George will take a break to eat.” 

“I’ll fetch a body,” the woman offered, stepping away towards a locked door in the back of the kitchen. Aaron knew what was behind it. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t face such a scene when he couldn’t do anything to help them yet. 

“Just something quick will do. From the fridge,” Aaron quickly suggested. The woman paused, giving Aaron a odd look. She didn’t understand. She knew something was wrong with him. She was going to tell George and then the whole plan would fall apart. 

“Are you sure?” she wondered. She didn’t understand his refusal. He wasn’t actually like any of the others. She had to know that something was wrong with him. If she mentioned it to George then the whole plan would fall apart. Aaron had to stand his ground. He had to play his part better.

“Yes, I’m sure. All I need is a quick snack, not fifty questions. Now hurry up before I lose my patience with you,” he snapped, playing up his rage. He stook a single step towards her. “Perhaps I’ll skip the fridge and the body.” The woman’s face filled with terror at the implication. She rushed to the fridge, opening the door and pulling out a bottle. She passed it to Aaron without a word. 

“That’s better,” he commented, snatching the bottle from her hand and speeding out of the kitchen. He paused outside the ballroom, pressing himself against the wall as he took a moment to steady himself. He looked down at the bottle and sighed, tilting his head against the wall. It would be over soon. He had to remember that. Soon he would be free. Truly free. He kept repeating the words in his head as she slipped into the ballroom. 

He paused at the small pool of dried blood, his blood, that was still on the floor. He placed a hand over his chest. The cuts had healed over, no scar left behind, but Aaron swore he could still feel the pain. It wasn’t the first time George hurt him for the sake of getting what he wanted. He had cut Aaron opened in the past, watching him bleed and telling him that it was for his own good. It was always for Aaron’s own good, but now the memories haunted him and Aaron couldn’t look at anything the same way. 

Aaron forced himself to keep going. Once George was dead, once this was over, his memories would stop haunting him. He would feel better. He would be able to move on. He stepped towards the wall and unlocked the secret panel. Once it was out of the way, he opened the bottle and pouring some blood onto his fingers.

He wiped it over the letters until and waited. The blood was slowly absorbed by the wall, vanishing from sight and leaving only the clean letters behind. Aaron watched hopefully, expecting for something to happen, but after a long moment the wall was still the same. He frowned, lifting the bottle to smell the blood. It was definitely human so why wasn’t it working?

“Come on,” Aaron muttered. “What am I missing!?” He read the phrase again, searching for another meaning, another sign to point him down the right path. Blood of the innocent. Innocent. He looked down at the bottle. What made a person innocent? Who got to define such a trait? If it was George, then no one was truly innocent. It could take Aaron days to find a truly innocent person. He didn’t have time for that. Yet a small voice in his head started to echo. 

“You didn’t have any other choice.”

“You are not your mistakes.”

“It’s not your fault, Aaron. It was never your fault.” 

“We love you.” 

“I love you.” 

An idea slowly formed in Aaron’s mind. It didn’t make sense, but he might as well try. He lifted his free hand towards his mouth and cut if open using one of his fangs. He hissed at the pain before brushing his own blood over the word innocent. It wasn’t going to work. He knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t innocent in anyway, but at least this would cross him off the list. 

Suddenly, one by one the letters in the phrase started to glow until they all gave off a bright white glow. Aaron dropped the bottle in shock. It worked. It actually worked! The metal wall slowly slide down to reveal a giant hole hidden behind the wall. A long wooden box was inside. 

Aaron stared for a moment in disbelief. His blood had worked. His blood was innocent. Something inside him loosened, a tension that had been there for so many years. Aaron slowly reached inside to grab the box. He pulled it out and looked it over. Thankfully, it didn’t appear to be locked and Aaron easily opened it. He gasped at the sight. 

A long wooden stake, nearly as big as the box, was sat on red velvet. The wood was covered in carvings and had a sharp pointed tip. Aaron carefully picked it up, jumping at the feeling it gave him. There was strong magic instead. It filled Aaron with hope. This could kill George. This was how he could finally escape this nightmare. Aaron studied the carvings, but he couldn’t make out what they said. The language was too old and beyond his learning. 

Aaron slide the stake into his suit pocket, making sure it was hidden from view before closing the box and placing it back in it’s hiding spot. He closed up the wall, pressing his hands against it as he smiled. He had done it. Now he just had to warn the others about the event. If Washington could get his men there, then they could end this tonight. He rushed out of the room, grabbing the first person he saw and asking where George was. 

It took him three tries to actually find the man, but finally he discovered George and Samuel in the dining hall. Different colored napkins and centerpieces were spread out in front of them. Samuel was highlight a few of his choices while George listened with clear interest from his chair. Samuel trailed off when he caught sight of Aaron. 

“My sweet boy,” George cried. “Have you come to help us?” 

“Actually, I’m here because I need an errand boy,” Aaron explained, slowly walking closer. Samuel attached himself to Aaron’s side and peppered his cheek in messy kisses. Aaron tried not to grimace as George smiled at Samuel’s antics. 

“An errand boy? What for?” George wondered. 

“I want to get you a gift,” Aaron lied. “But I don’t want to go get it myself and I need it to arrive by tonight or tomorrow morning.” 

“Why don’t you tell Samuel what you want and he’ll send someone,” George suggested, holding out his arms for Aaron. Aaron took a few steps closer, but stayed out of range of George’s hands. 

“The gift is not just for you. It’s Charles and Samuel as well. All of you.” 

“All of us?” 

“Me too?” Samuel added. Aaron resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Yes. All three of you,” Aaron agreed. “I need to make sure none of you see it or it will ruin the whole surprise.” George stood up from his chair and yanked Aaron against his chest. His hands landed on Aaron’s hips while Samuel stayed close to Aaron’s side. 

“What type of surprised?” George whispered, his voice low and gravelly. Aaron swallowed thickly. He knew what that tone meant. 

“If I told you, then it would ruin my whole plan. I can only say that it’s for after the execution. And it’s something to remind us all of old times,” Aaron replied. He shivered as George’s hands slide around to cup his ass. He shut his eyes for a moment, hoping that his face didn’t give away his disgust. 

“Perhaps we should make up for lost time right now,” George purred. “I have been missing you so much, sweet boy. Now you are within my reach again and I need to feel you.”

“Let us play with you,” Samuel agreed, saying the words into Aaron’s ear before kissing his neck. Aaron shook his head. 

“I thi-I think it would be best if we wait until tonight,” Aaron argued. 

“I’m sick of waiting. You’ve had enough time. I want to see you cry,” George grumbled, squeezing Aaron’s ass before grabbing the front of his pants and starting to undo them. Aaron grabbed his hands to stop him. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to stomach letting George touch him. Not again. He didn’t want this. 

“I don’t need time,” Aaron said quickly. “I simply meant that it would be nicer to have fun while covered in the blood of our enemies. Just like old times. Tonight should be about remember our old adventures while making new ones.” George and Samuel shared a look before they both smiled darkly. 

“In the blood of our enemies,” Samuel echoed. “What a lovely idea. You do look amazing covered in red.” 

“I can wait a little longer,” George finally agreed. “However, I expect you to cry beautiful tears for me later.” 

“Of course. We’ll have an amazing time,” Aaron added, feeling sick at George’s words. Dark memories flooded his mind. Memories of handcuffs and bloody whips. Memories of pain until he nearly passed out followed by even worst feelings. If this plan didn’t work, Aaron would have to life with such things again. He wouldn’t be able to live through it. Not again. “So will I be able to use an errand boy?” 

“Yes, yes,” George waved his hand and a young boy rushed towards them from the corner. “We’ll see you in a few hours once everything is ready. Making sure to stop in and see Charles. Tell him all about your plans.” 

“Of course, George,” Aaron answered before grabbing the boy’s wrist and dragging him from the room. He didn’t look back until they arrived at the front door. Two people rushed passed them, but they didn’t look twice. Aaron looked the boy over. He was young, probably Aaron’s age when he was first turned. He didn’t look compelled. His eyes darted before settling on the floor. Aaron wanted to take him away from this place. He wanted to save him. 

“What’s your name?” Aaron whispered. 

“Tony.” 

“Tony. Good name. I need you to listen closely to me,” Aaron ordered, touching the boy’s cheeks and forcing him to stare into Aaron’s eyes. He gently pushed his way into the boy’s mind. Compulsion was the best way to do this. The safest way, but Aaron wished he didn’t have to. “You’re going to go to Bellamy’s house and tell him that George will be at the club tonight. Warn him that George will have all his men, but I have the weapon. After you tell Bellamy this, you will forget everything that’s happened to you. You will forget all about vampires and the supernatural and return home, wherever that may be.” 

Aaron listened closely as Tony repeated his orders word for word. He prayed that the boy would be safe, hoped that he would be able to return to his life and never look back at the horrors he may have seen. He sent the boy on his way, watching as he made his way down the street. Their plan was officially in motion. Everything would end tonight. 

Either they would kill George and destroy everything he built, or they would lose and everyone Aaron loved would suffer. Aaron wished to be free, truly he did, but he would stay if it meant Hercules and the others got to live. Tonight would be bring the end to so many questions. Tonight he would see which path his life was going to take. He prayed it was the brighter path, but he tried to mentally prepare himself for the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have a few chapters left. 
> 
> Are you ready to find out how this all ends?
> 
> Also thinking I might need to add a bigger warning on this story for the references. What do you all think? Is it okay as is?


	16. Boiling Point

“Doesn’t it look wonderful?” Charles exclaimed, linking his arm with Aaron’s as they walked into the club. Aaron nodded his head and plastered a wide, fake smile on his face as he looked around at all the changes George had made. He had no idea how George had gotten it done so quickly, nor did he want to find out, but Magisch had been completely transformed. 

The black tile floor had been covered with plush, bright red carpet. The wooden wall carvings were now hidden behind mirror like panels. The round tables were switched out for long, rectangle shaped ones that were covered with gold, cotton tablecloths. Honestly, it did look wonderful and majestic, but the image was ruined by the humans that were laid out on the table. They glanced around the room nervously, curled up as tightly as possible with their eyes glazed over. George had taken the welcoming place Aaron loved and turned it into a nightmare. 

Aaron wanted to save every single human he saw. He wanted to rush them out of the building and get them back home to their families, but he couldn’t. His heart ached as they walked passed each table. The humans flinched back, eyeing Aaron in fear. Charles ran his sharp claws over a young girl’s shoulder. His eyes narrowed and a wicked smile appeared on his face. Aaron’s heart dropped at the sight. He pulled Charles away before he could make the girl bleed. 

The girl gave Aaron a grateful look while Charles pouted. Aaron quickly placed a kiss on Charles’ cheek before he could start complaining. Aaron was so close to the end of his mission. The last thing he needed was Charles whining to George or Samuel. He had to keep up the act for a little longer. He was slowly counting down the minutes to his freedom. 

Charles dragged Aaron up the stairs to the balcony. Part of the balconies fence had been removed and replaced by a large stone block. A chopping block. Aaron forced himself to look away as Charles found a good place for them to stand. They could see everyone coming into the club and watch as some of them started to toy with the humans. Aaron scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of Thomas or Washington. He hoped Tony made it. He hoped that his message got to them in time. 

Aaron recognised a few people as they walked through the doors, but they were the last people he wanted to see at an event like this. He only knew their faces because he had met them at other events George held. They were just as horrible as George and his followers, if not worst on some occasions. 

He noticed Dabira making her way through the crowd. The old wendigo wasn’t even trying to hide her appearance. Her arms were unnaturally long with claw like fingers nearly dragging on the ground. Her eyes completely white and thin, sharp antlers extended from her head. Everyone stayed out of her way, ducking their heads and quickly scurrying out of her path. Dabira payed them no mind as she explored the club. 

Aaron shrank back when his eyes met Morana’s. An icy chill ran down his spine and the air around him dropped in temperature. Morana didn’t visit often, preferring to be alone, but when she did appear, it meant trouble for someone. Aaron had only ever met one of her kind. Amaroks were known to hunt alone and refused to be in one another’s company. They loved to hunt strong prey, tracking their target and taunting them before finally making the killing strike. Aaron had no idea how Morana and George met, but he only invited her when he wanted to have a real bloodbath. 

Lorelai appeared next to Morana and pulled her into a conversation. Lorelai was a siren, and as cruel as they come. She used to boost about how she had taken down hundreds of ships over the years, just for the fun of it. Women, men, children. Countless lost without a second thought. At every party, she would pick a new victim to charm. She would sing her dark song and make the poor person do horrible things before she finally killed them. Her twisted smile still haunted Aaron’s dreams. She had no compassion. She didn’t care for anyone or anything. 

“Like it?” Charles whispered in his ear. Aaron nodded, unable to say a word as more people walked in. The club was quickly filling up, but Aaron still hadn’t caught sight of any help.

“He’s speechless at the beauty,” Samuel declared, joining them with a wide smile. Aaron shrank away from their attention. 

“I forgot how shy he used to be before George help him come out of his shell,” Charles stated. He ran a hand down Aaron’s back before wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist and holding him close. 

“Honestly, I like him shy. It’ll be more fun later,” Samuel replied. He reached out to grab hold of Aaron’s chin. “George really hopes that you’ll cry for him. He wants to starting our celebration here, in front of everyone.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Charles agreed. 

“I think I need a moment,” Aaron muttered, pulling his chin out of Samuel’s grip and turning to step away. His stomach dropped as he came face to face with two very familiar people. Nirnasha and Shatajit stared at him with matching, mismatched eyes. Shatajit had long hair, almost like a mane, and sharp teeth. Nirnasha looked quite different with his long horns and narrow eyes, but they were both part of same whole. To be so close to the Chimera sent chills down Aaron’s spine. He couldn’t get away now. 

“Aaron Burr. The King’s perfect little pet,” Shatajit growled, reached out to run a claw over his forehead and down his cheek. 

“Once the great shadow,” Nirnasha joined in. “But now just a simple play thing.” 

“Tamed by a simple creature.” 

“To keep the rest of us safe.” 

“Yet you will never know what-”

“What you really are-”

“Nor what you are truly meant to-”

“That's enough,” Samuel cut them off, stepping in front of Aaron. “Go on. Leave us alone. You both should know better.” 

“The tide is changing, Samuel,” Nirnasha warned. “You should be watching your own back.” 

“Things will change before the night is over,” Shatajit added. 

“Away with you,” Samuel ordered. The two shared a look before bowing towards Aaron. They had never done that before. Nirnasha gave Aaron a wink as they slipped away through the crowd. 

“What were they talking about?” Aaron asked, giving Samuel an innocent look. 

“They just want to cause trouble,” Samuel explained, but he was scowling and there was a nervous twitch in his eyes. Aaron tried to find the pair in the thick crowd. Maybe he could ask them before the trouble started. He could use some answers. They weren't his favorite people, however they weren’t the worst either. They could be creepy, slightly too touchy and always hinting at things, but Aaron never saw them do anything truly evil. 

“Nothing you need to worry about, Aaron. Just an old myth that no one believes anymore,” Charles piped up, grabbing Aaron’s arm and pulled him back to their spot. He nudged Aaron’s arm with a bright grin. “Now pay attention. George planned an amazing grand entrance and we wouldn’t want to miss it.” Aaron turned his attention to the door and sighed. He still hadn’t seen Washington or Bellamy. No one was here.

Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist as music started to play. What if they didn’t get his message? What if their planned failed? What if Hercules-Aaron paused, noticing someone in a bright, blue hood moving in the corner. He moved away from Charles to get a better look. Something about the person seemed out of place. Suddenly, they turned around and looked up towards the balcony. Aaron’s eyes widened as their hood fell back. 

Theo! Aaron had never been so relieved to see his friend. He smiled brightly at her, offering her a firm nod. Theo returned it and placed a finger over her lips before vanishing into the thick crowd. Aaron’s eyes scanned over the crowd. He noticed other bright blue hoods scattered throughout the room. Aaron’s fears melted at the sight of them. They were here! They were actually here. They got his message. Aaron shut his eyes and enjoyed the brief moment. 

The music started to get louder and louder, forcing Aaron to open his eyes and pay attention. The door to the club opened. George walked through in all his glory. He wore his favorite outfit, bright red pants with a matching red shirt that featured gold details. He had a white, fur cape draped over his shoulders and a golden crown upon his head. Aaron rolled his eyes. This was how he earned the nickname, King. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, creatures from around the world, thank you for joining me for this lovely event. As many of you know, my darling Aaron was stolen from me many years ago, but thanks to the efforts of my beloved Samuel and Charles, we were able to bring him home,” George announced. The crowd politely clapped at the news. Quite a few heads turned towards Aaron and offered him wicked smiles.

“However, Aaron’s kidnapping cannot go unpunished. Those responsible must pay the price,” George continued. Cheers rang throughout the room. This was what everyone came for. “So without further ado, I present the _monster_ who dared to take what is rightfully mine. The Stone Golem!” George moved out of the way with a wave of his arms. 

The crowd gasped in shock and awe as four younglings pulled a cart into the room. Aaron covered his mouth at the sight. Hercules had been forced into a coffin torture, a cage of metal barely big enough to fit a normal size person, let alone a man of Hercules’ height and statue. The inside of the coffin was covered in sharp spikes. Hercules must have toughened up his skin as none of the spikes were cutting into him, but he still looked highly uncomfortable. 

The crowd drew closer. Aaron watched as harpies reached into the coffin and pulled at Hercules’ already torn clothes. A witch threw an apple, hitting Hercules right in the face. Others dumped their glasses of blood over his legs while people taunted him. Hercules kept a straight face the whole time, refusing to give into their antics. Aaron was proud of him. 

The younglings moved the cart through the crowd until it was directly under the balcony. Hercules’ eyes met Aaron’s. Aaron offered Hercules a kind look, hoping to reassure him that the plan was working. Hercules gave a slight nod. Aaron took that as a sign that he understood. Hercules grabbed onto the bars of the coffin as it slowly started to lift into the air. 

The crowd shifted as people fought to get a better view as Hercules hovered in the air next to the stone block. Charles and Samuel pulled Aaron across the balcony to met George at the top of the stairs. George pulled Aaron into a messy kiss. Aaron tried to get into it. He tried to act like he wanted everything, but he could feel himself wavering. He was so close to freedom. He could almost feel it, yet it was still just out of his reach. 

“Don’t be nervous, baby,” George assured him as he pulled away. “I’ll take care of this and then we’ll be happy again.” 

“I can’t wait,” Aaron muttered. George smiled and poked his nose playfully. 

“Everything is ready,” Samuel said excitedly. He squeezes Aaron’s arm and bounced on his feet. Charles looked equally as giddy. Aaron glanced over his shoulder at Hercules, taking a deep breathe. This was it. This was the moment where everything would be decided. 

“Perfect. Let the show began,” George declared, walking passed them towards the block. With a wave of his hand the coffin opened and Hercules drifted out. It was shocking to see how much power George possessed. His movements were effortless. With a snap of his fingers, rope appeared and tied Hercules’ arms behind his back. George lowered him onto the chopping block as the crowd cheered. 

“Knock his head off!” 

“Let’s see him bleed!” 

“Let me take a swing!” 

“Hurry up and kill him!” 

George raised his hand in the air to quiet them. Aaron shook himself free of the other and slowly moved towards the block. He needed to be closer. He needed to be by Hercules’ side. George started making a speech, welcoming everyone again and making sure they all knew where to get the best refreshments. Aaron tuned him out, starting at Hercules instead.

He was just as beautiful as the first time they met. He stared out into the crowd without any hint of fear on his face. He sneered during George’s speech, acting so tough and brave. Aaron loved him so much. He wished he could run to Hercules’ side and free him. He wished they could escape without going through a fight. There was a chance that this was going to be their last time seeing each other. Aaron didn’t know what was going to happen. There was so much he wanted to say. He feared that he wouldn’t get the chance. 

Suddenly, Hercules turned his head to the side and met Aaron’s stare. Aaron took a small step forward. Hercules quickly shook his head and gave Aaron a sad smile. Aaron froze, sliding his hand into his coat to feel the stake. They were so close. So fucking close. Hercules’ lip moved silently. Aaron tilted his head in confusion. Hercules’ repeated the movement. Aaron’s mind slowly pieced it all together. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Aaron mouthed back as he lowered his hand. The stake was there. He was ready. Looking out towards the crowd, he noticed even more blue than before. This was it. Just a little longer and they would take control of this club. He could do this. He could wait. They could win. 

“My dear sweet Aaron has decided that the best way to kill such a vile monster is with a hammer!” George announced, turning to give Aaron a proud smile. Aaron’s attention snapped to him. The crowd roared at the news. George lifted his hands together. In a flash, a large metal hammer appeared. The room went hushed as George showed the hammer off. 

“Is this what you wish me to use?” George asked, turning to Aaron and presenting the hammer to him. Aaron looked the tool over. It was plain, but sturdy. He took his time inspecting it, keeping with his act, before nodding his head. 

“Use it,” he ordered. George smirked as he stepped back. 

“What do you all say? Shall I kill this monster?” George wondered, gesturing to the crowd. 

“Yes!” 

“Kill him!” 

“Hurry up so we may feast!” 

People continued to encourage George’s actions. They yelled horrible things and made cruel jokes. Aaron shut his eyes as he took it all in. When he opened them, he noticed Nirnasha and Shatajit staring at him from the other side of the block. Nirnasha offered Aaron another bow while Shatajit smiled. 

“May you finally become who you are truly meant to be,” a voice whispered in his ear. “May you remember this night forever.” Aaron looked behind him, but no one was there. He shivered and brushed the words out of his mind. When he turned back, Nirnasha and Shatajit were gone. Aaron scowled in confusion before his attention was drawn back to George and Hercules. 

“Ready to be free?” Samuel asked, appearing at Aaron’s side and taking his hand. 

“Are you excited?” Charles added. He wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist. 

“Yes,” Aaron whispered. He was ready to be free. He was ready to be rid of them all. He was ready to face a brighter world and try to find his way through it. He was ready. George moved to the side of the block and lifted the hammer high in the air. The lights shined off the metal, nearly blinding a few onlookers. 

“This if for Aaron. For all the years you stole from us. For all the horrible things you have done to him. This is also for me. For ruining all my hard work!” George growled. The room went still as everyone watched the hammer started to come down. Aaron reached for the stake, getting ready to rush George. It was now or nev-

_KIRIK!_

The hammer exploded. Metal sprayed all over George and the floor. Samuel gasped in shock. Aaron smiled. Only one other person could make such a thing happen. 

_CRACK!_

The block under Hercules broke in half. There was an ear piercing scream in the crowd. The ground started to shake as lights shattered and pop. People, chairs and tables started to go flying as people in blue started to attack. It was chaos, beautiful chaos. 

“Hercules, now!” a strong voice boomed. Hercules snapped the ropes holding him down. Within seconds he was on his feet with his hand wrapped around George’s throat. Samuel and Charles rushed to George’s aid. 

_SNAP_

Washington appeared in front of Samuel and Charles with a murderous look in his eyes. The two paused for a mere moment before baring their fangs and moving to attack. Washington held them off with a spell, but a werewolf and imp tried to take him from behind. Angelica suddenly came to his defense. She knocked the werewolf back and wrestled the imp to the ground. 

George kicked free of Hercules’ grip. Hercules staggered backwards before a force sent him flying off the edge of the balcony into the angry crowd below. George stalked towards the block, lifting it up with magic and jumped down after him. Aaron rushed to help. Hercules couldn’t take George on by himself. He needed the weapon. He needed Aaron. 

“Aaron!” James called, running up to him. He grabbed Aaron’s arm tightly, too tightly. “Hurry, give me the weapon!” 

“I can’t! I have to go help, Hercules!” Aaron argued, trying to pull his arm away, but James wouldn’t let go. Something wasn’t right. 

“Aaron, just hurry up and give me th-” Aaron slammed his head into James’ and shoved him back. James’ face melt to reveal a very pissed off fae. 

“You stupid little brat!” they hissed. “George should have chained you up like he was supposed to!” 

“Hey!” someone shouted. The fae glanced to the side just as large fist connected with their face and sent them flying into the wall. “He’s not stupid!” Aaron looked over.

“John,” Aaron sighed in relief. He had never been so happy to see the short imp. John offered him a smug look. 

“Good to see you, Aaron,” he offered. “You doing okay?” 

“I’m okay.” Aaron assured him. Alexander joined them after throwing a harpy off the balcony. The creature let out an angry scream and started to fly back towards them. 

“Fuck!” Alexander exclaimed, bracing for impacted. “Go Aaron! We’ve got this covered!” 

“Are you s-”

“Go, man! Go!” John pushed him out of the way as the harpy collided with them. Aaron didn’t look back as he rushed towards the edge of the balcony. He searched through the chaos for Hercules, taking stock of everyone else in the crowd. 

Thomas was taking on a pack of brownies with the help of some other vampires. Lafayette had a giant pinned in the corner while Theo rode on it’s shoulders. James and Bellamy were back to back, squaring off against Dabira and Morana. The sight of all his friends, all the people who promised to help him, made Aaron’s heart swell. They were going to win. They had to. 

A short flash of red and gold caught his attention. Without thinking, Aaron jumped off the balcony and followed after the colors. George slammed Hercules through a table, placing a knee on his chest and wrapping his hands around Hercules’ throat. Hercules tightly grabbed George's wrists, trying to break out of his grip. 

“You can’t kill me,” George snarled, pressing his knee down harder. “Just give up. Aaron is mine. He will always be mine!”

“You’re fucking sick,” Hercules snapped. 

“‘Am not!” 

“You can’t own someone!” 

“You fool! I did this to protect all of us!” George argued. Hercules changed tactics. He wrapped his legs around George’s waist and used to leverage to switch their position. He grabbed George's hair and slammed his head into the floor repeatedly, but it barely had an affect on George. 

“Protect us all?” Hercules sneered between hits. “You don’t give a damn about anyone but yourself! You would kill your own parents if it gave you more power!” He grabbed a broken piece of the wooden table and drove it into George's arm. George let out a horrific scream before bursting into flames. Hercules jerked back before he went flying across the room. He slammed into one of the wall mirrors, the glass sprinkling over him. 

“You don’t understand shit. He can’t be left to his own devices. Only I can control him! Only I can keep the world safe!” George yelled, climbing up from the ground as the flames slowly went out. George was good with his magic, better than most witches. Not many could set themselves on fire and put it out without breaking a sweat. Hercules was in trouble, but he simply shook his head as he stood up. 

“Keep telling yourself that. Keep lying and making excuses, but we all know that you did this because you have nothing better to do. You like hurting people. You enjoy causing pain. You want to build it up, fine. But in reality, you’re just a sad vampire who wants to watch the world bleed to make yourself feel something,” Hercules snarled, brushing the glass off his clothes. 

“Amazing speech,” George taunted. “Bravo. Say it again.” He stomped his foot. Hercules became a blur as he flew towards the ceiling, hitting it hard enough to create a dent, before falling back towards the ground. He tried to get up, but the impact had him dazed. George snapped his fingers, prompting thick metal bars to rip through the floor. They wrapped around Hercules’ legs and arms, pinning him down. 

“Go really keep talking, Hercules. We both know you’re outmanned and outmatched. It’s only a matter of time before one of my men kills the Schuyler bitch. Pardon me, witch. Once she’s dead, the spell will be lifted and I’ll take control over little Aaron once again. First thing I’m gonna do is have him _kill_ you,” George hissed. 

Hercules struggled against the metal bonds, but he wasn’t strong enough to break free. George stalked towards him, grabbing a piece of wood off the ground and breaking it into a sharper point. He tilted his head as he looked down on Hercules before waving his hand over the wood. It started to burn, yet the wood didn’t lose any mass. George reached down and pressed the flaming end against Hercules’ cheek. Thankfully, Hercules didn’t burn. He set his mouth in a straight line and stared George down. 

“You are impressive,” George admitted. “I’ll give you that, but even stone can break with enough pressure.” He dropped the wood on Hercules’ chest, setting his clothes on fire. George kicked Hercules in the side before slamming his foot down on Hercules’ neck. 

“Argh!” Hercules choked at the sudden pressure. 

“Once you’re dead, I’m going to make Aaron pay for running away,” George declared. His voice dark and sinister. George pushed down harder on Hercules’ neck until he gave up his struggle. “Oh yes, I knew he ran away all those years ago. He honestly thought I was stupid enough to believe his little kidnapping story. I played along, but I knew he had something up his dirty sleeves. Once this whole thing is over and done, I plan to make sure that Aaron makes up for his betrayal. He’ll beg for my forgiveness, but he’ll have to earn it first. Do you think one thousand is a good round number?” 

“Go-go to hell,” Hercules forced the words out. “I fu-fucking ho-hope you burn!” George laughed, throwing his head back and shaking his head. 

“I’ll make him kill you. I’ll make him drink you dry and keep your body as a reminder, but honestly, you don’t need to be awake for all that,” George pointed out. “Let’s see how thick your skin really is.” George raised his foot, aiming the piece of wood at Hercules’ chest at the same time. Aaron pulled the stake out of his coat. 

“STOP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this out before the weekend, since I'll be out of town for a while and such. I hope you all like it! We're getting closer and closer to the end! 
> 
>  
> 
> What do you think is going to happen? Let me know!


	17. Split in Half

Aaron rushed towards George, tackling him to the ground and pinning him down He placed his forearm over George’s throat and pressed the stake against his chest, directly over George’s heart.George’s eyes went wide at the sight of the stake, fear and shock mixing together on his face. Aaron smiled to himself, pleased with George’s reaction. For once, Aaron felt powerful. He felt safe and sure of his actions. He wasn’t scared anymore. He was ready to finish this. 

“But how?” George muttered in disbelief. “When did you-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron snapped, cutting him off. He didn’t plan on giving George any chance to talk. He didn’t want to hear anymore lies. Besides, George shouldn’t get to have the last word. Not this time. Aaron started to push the stake down slowly, forcing it through George’s shirt and into his skin. George roared in pain. 

“I hate you. I fucking _hate_ you. You ruined my life,” Aaron whispered, unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He needed to say it. He needed George to hear everything. “You made me do horrible things, things I never wanted to do! You almost destroyed me. You almost made me into a monster. I won’t go back! I won’t let you hurt anyone else. I hope you burn in hell, you fucking asshole!” 

“George?!” Samuel cried out. Footsteps rushed towards them. Aaron pushed the stake down harder, listening to George scream in pain. He wanted to make George suffer, wanted him to know the pain he put Aaron through, wanted him to experience the agony and understand how it felt to be truly helpless, yet he didn’t have that much time. George grabbed the stake, trying to fight against Aaron’s grip. 

“Aar-Aaron please!” George begged, “Please, darling! Listen to m-” 

“Shut up!” Aaron growled. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Just listen! I never wanted to-AH!” Aaron twisted the stake violently and ripped George’s hands away. 

“I’m sick of your lies! I trusted you. I actually cared about you and you betrayed me,” Aaron hissed. Tears formed in Aaron’s eyes. It was the truth. He had cared about George. He had loved him, imagined a future with him, but George destroyed that dream. He destroyed everything Aaron had ever hoped for. 

“George!” Charles shouted in fear.

“Eacker, help him!” Samuel snapped. Aaron paused, holding on tightly to the stake as he turned to glare at the others. 

“Stay back, or you’re next,” he threatened. Eacker stepped in front of Samuel with a determined look on his face. 

“I knew you were too wild to be control. We should have stuck to the plan,” he stated. “We should have kept you locked up like they told us to!” Aaron twisted the stake again before pressing it deeper. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” George gasped. “Eacker stay back! Be careful!” Aaron turned back to George, watching the blood start to cover his hands. Already, it was staining George’s clothes and Aaron couldn’t help but stare. It was a wonderful experience, watching George bleed, watching him suffer after so many years of waiting. Aaron wanted to rip George apart. He wanted revenge, pure revenge. Wanted to watch the floor turn red and enjoy the pain he could cause. 

Aaron shook his head. What was he thinking? That’s not what he wanted. That wasn’t who he was. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted to be safe. He wanted his friends to be out of harm's way. He wanted the city and all the innocent people to be able to live their lives without a shadow hanging over them. Aaron wasn’t out for simple revenge. It was more than that. It was deeper. 

“George!” Samuel begged, “Eacker, please do something now!” 

_CRACK!_

Aaron went flying across the room, his head slamming against a mirror before he crumpled to the ground. He groaned as he stood up, the sharp throbbing in his head making his body shake, but he refused to let it keep him down. As soon as he was steady, another force slammed him back. 

“Aaron! Theo, hurry the fuck up!” Hercules screamed, struggling against the metal bonds as Charles moved towards him with a knife in his hand. 

Aaron cried out as a painful pressure on his chest increased. He was unable to escape. Unable to help Hercules. Theo ran towards Charles and knocked him to the ground, using her own knife to cut into his shoulder before he managed to throw her off. Samuel and Eacker rushed to George’s side. Samuel removed the stake from George’s chest, pressed his hands against the wound before helping George to his feet. Eacker took the stake and started to look it over. Aaron struggled against the wall. He was so close. He couldn’t give up now. 

Theo screeched, the noise going straight through Aaron’s heart. He searched around for Theo, crying out in shock when his eyes finally landed on her. Charles had pinned her to the ground and was digging his claws into her stomach and shoulders, but she was helpless to defend herself. Her knife was beyond her reach and no one was close enough to save her. Aaron growled in rage. He had to get free! He had to help her! 

“Help!” Hercules yelled in a panic as three werewolves deceased on him with sloppy teeth and flying claws. Bellamy and Thomas rushed towards him, but they was forced back by Morana, a bloody thirsty look in her eyes. She lunged at Thomas, who was able to dodge her attack, however at the last minute she turned and clawed Bellamy across the face. 

His friends! They were getting hurt because of him! This was all his fault. He should have been faster. He should have killed George when he had the chance instead of trying to draw it out. He shouldn’t have gotten so distracted. He should have been better, but he wasn’t. Now it was too late. Now they were all going to suffer and die. 

Aaron twitched against the wall, watching helplessly as the battle turned against them. His friends’ screams and cries of pain echoed inside his head. Guilt and rage clawed up his throat. Aaron shut his eyes. He had to focus. It wasn't over yet. There had to be a weak spot in Eacker’s powers. There had to be a way to get free. He couldn’t give up. He couldn’-

“Get rid of that,” George demanded breathlessly. Aaron’s eyes snapped open at the words. Eacker nodded, looking down at the stake before snapping it half like a toothpick. The stake offered no resistance. 

“No!” Aaron gasped. It felt like a punch to his stomach. How could Eacker do that so easily!? Aaron thought the weapon would be stronger. He thought it was impossible to break. Without the stake, there was no way to kill George. There was no way to end this fight. No hope for any of them. George waved his hand and set the remaining pieces on fire. Aaron watched it burn, feeling his dreams of freedom died. 

“Someone find that stupid witch and tear her head off!” Samuel ordered, his arms wrapped around George’s waist. “I want her dead now!” The chaos only grew. New creatures joined the battle with only one thing on their mind. There would be no survivors, not anymore. George was right. They were outnumbered, and now it was clear that they were going to lose. After everything, all their planning and waiting and hard work, Aaron’s friends were going to die. Because of him. Because they failed to kill George. He failed. He was always failing. Always.

“Hold still, you bitch!” 

“Leave my sister alone!” 

“Fuck! Someone stop her!” 

“Eliza, get out of the way!” 

A powerful heat started to build up inside Aaron’s body. For a moment, he was too distracted by the feeling to pay attention to the world around him. The heat twisted his stomach before making it’s way up into his heart. It didn’t hurt, but it was a new sensation that Aaron had never experienced before. It felt powerful, but heavy and dark. Aaron could feel it just below the surface of his skin as it spread down his arms and legs. Right now, the feeling was under control, yet Aaron wanted to find out what might happen if he let it loose. The better part of Aaron was scared of such a feeling, unsure what it meant and unwilling to find out. He pushed the feeling away to focus back on the situation. 

“Thomas!”

“James stay back!” 

“Thomas, look out!”

 _BOOM!_

Screams of terror filled the air after something exploded nearby. Others cried out in pain. Aaron could hear his friends calling out to one another, yet he was unable to help. He was stuck to the wall without a means of escaping Aaron squeezed his eyes shut as if it would block out the noise. Aaron was never strong enough to save anyone. Never brave enough to stand up to his fears. Never smart enough to have a good plan. Never enough this. Never enough that. Never. 

That’s what his uncle used to always say. The words haunted him for years. All he wanted, all he ever wanted, was to be good enough for someone. At first, he thought he was good enough for George, but that turned out to be a lie. Then he thought he was good enough for Hercules, yet that was another lie. Thomas lied. Alexander lied. Everyone always lied. They always used him, then threw him away when they were done.

“Where’s Washington!?” 

“Get back here! Bellamy!” 

“I have to get to Theo!” 

The heavy, heat twisted and grew into a frenzy as the dark feeling started to bleed into Aaron’s thoughts. He couldn’t stop it this time. Aaron was just so tired. Tired of the lies. Tired of being weak. Tired of being taken advantage of. The voices of his friends now only caused the darkness to push harder against its cage. 

If he was stronger, he could stop this. If he was more powerful, he could end it all. Aaron wanted to be strong. He wanted to be powerful. He wanted put everyone in their place. He wanted revenge. He wanted chaos. Blood. Pain. Agony. That’s what they all deserved. They should all suffer. 

No. No. That’s not who he was. He wasn’t like them. He wasn-

“End of the line for you,” a dark voice chirped. Aaron opened his eyes at the words. The battle had paused, a group forming around Dabira and Thomas. The wendigo had Thomas by his throat, holding him high up in the air. He tried to kick her arm, but Dabira’s hold was too strong and Thomas was already badly wounded. Too wounded to put up a real fight. Dabira squeezed his throat until it looked as if she was going to simply snap his neck. “I’m going to enjoy how sweet you taste.” 

“Thomas!” James cried out, trying to rush towards the scene, but two vampires grabbed his arms and held him back. One took hold of the back of his head, forcing him to watch what was happening. Bellamy moved to get closer, however Morana quickly block his path with a smirk on her face. The side of Bellamy’s face was covered in blood, but he still stood his ground as Morana stared at him. 

Charles had her foot on Theo’s back, pushing the woman into the ground so she couldn’t escape. Her forehead was bleeding, but she hadn’t given up struggling yet. Hercules was covered in bites and claw marks from the werewolves, yet he too was still trying to fight his way out of the metal to help. But no one could make it. No one would be able to save Thomas. 

**You could save him...** A voice whispered in his head. It sounded like him, but also different in a strange way. Aaron didn’t know how to describe it, however the voice did bring some comfort with it’s words. Aaron shut his eyes and let himself listen. **All you need to do is let go. Give in to your true nature. Be who you’re really met to be. Don’t be scared. This is your destiny. Don’t you want to save your friend?**

“I do. I want to save him,” Aaron answered out loud. He opened his eyes, watching as Dabira opened her mouth and showed offer her sharp teeth. 

**Now or never! Choose your path!** the voice commanded. 

“NO!” Aaron roared, giving into the heat and letting it consume his mind. A strong blast tore through his body. Aaron screamed in agony. Something inside him shattered. The pressure holding him against the wall suddenly let go, allowing him to fall to the floor as the pain spread down to his fingers and toes. His head throbbed with every beat of his heart. He was on fire, then he was freezing. He was being crushed, then torn apart. It felt like his body was splitting open, as if his very soul was being destroyed. Why did it hurt?! What was happening to him?! 

“What’s going on?!” 

“What was that?

“Is he breaking out?” 

“George, do something!!” 

“I’ll handle this.” 

The pain faded just as quickly as it started, replaced with a new, deep hunger. It wasn’t like his need for blood. That feeling was centralized in his stomach and throat, similar to hunger as a human. Just more intense the longer he went without blood. This new hunger was deeper. Aaron felt it throughout his body, as if every single part of him was carving something new. His very soul was begging for it. Telling him he couldn’t live without it. He needed it. He wanted it. 

Aaron’s body moved on it’s own. At least that’s what it felt like. Aaron didn’t know what he was doing until he was in the middle of doing it. He cut through the crowd of creatures, cutting down every single thing in his path. Soon, blood covered the floor and his hands. It got on his clothes. It smeared over his face. But Aaron didn’t care, nor did he desire licking it off. Instead, the screams of pain eased his hunger. It filled his body with pleasure, made him feel light headed and happy. 

Within seconds, Aaron had made his way through the crowd to stand right next to Dabira. He looked the wendigo up and down, not a sliver of fear in his heart. She didn’t scare him. Not anymore. The crowd stepped back, eyeing Aaron in terror. Thomas stared at him in shock and awe while Dabira glared. 

“Put him down,” Aaron hissed. His voice was different, lower and with more of a rumble in his throat. 

“Why should I?” Dabira growled, squeezing Thomas’ throat. Thomas desperately started to claw at her hand while his legs kicked wildly. Aaron tilted his head to the side as he thought it over. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Dabira killed him. What had Thomas done for him lately? He turned Aaron for his own gain, and then abandoned him at the first chance. He only came back because of James. He didn’t really care about Aaron. 

Aaron let the thoughts go, thinking it all over as he stared at Dabira. He didn’t have to save Thomas. He didn’t have to do anything anymore. Aaron flexed his fingers before looking down at his hands. They were covered in blood, but underneath he could see that something different. Beneath his skin were grey shadows. They twisted around his hands and up his arms in place of his blood veins. It should be concerning, but instead he welcomed the sight. 

“Thomas! Thomas no!” James cried out. “Let me go! Thomas, please!” Aaron’s mind shifted to a new train of thoughts. When Aaron was lonely, Thomas let him stay as long as he wanted. He would cook Aaron’s favorite food, play his violin, and hold Aaron close when the nightmares came. He had apologized countless times, begging for Aaron’s forgiveness after everything he had done. 

The darkness tried to curl around his thoughts again, trying to twist his heart the other way. Thomas betrayed him. Thomas only wanted to use him. Aaron shoved it down. Sure, Thomas wasn’t perfect, but he was trying and he understand how he hurt Aaron. That was good enough for him. Aaron wouldn’t let anyone hurt Thomas, least of all Dabira. 

Without any warning, Aaron lunged towards Dabira. In a blur of motion, he tore off her head and let her body drop to the ground. Thomas landed on his knees. His hands went to his throat, rubbing at the skin as he stared at Dabira’s dead body in shock. The crowd did the same, blinking a few times. 

“Aaron?” Thomas wondered softly. Aaron smiled, walking over and offering Thomas a helping hand. He flinched back instead. Aaron’s smile faded. The darkness snapped its jaw at him before clouding his mind. See what happens? You just saved him, but he doesn’t want you, it said. No one wants you. And no one deserves you. Aaron shook his head, hoping to shake the thoughts away. He rubbed his forehead as his head started to pound. 

Aaron stumbled from Thomas, glancing at the creatures around them. Their faces blurred together. Aaron could only see multiple sets of eyes staring at him, judging him, waiting for him to make a move. The pounding in his head got stronger as his mind fought against itself. Two voices echoed in his head. Two very different opinions tried to be heard. Soon they were screaming, demanding that Aaron choose a way to go. 

_Run away!_ This voice was also different. While it also was Aaron’s, it was lighter and more chirper. It was the complete opposite of the other one he heard earlier, the only that convinced him to let the dark heat out. 

**Fight them all.** The dark voice ordered. 

_Quick hide!_

**Stand firm.**

_Go!_

**Stay.**

_Have hope!_

**Cause chaos.**

_Ha-_

**Pain.**

_Jo-_

**Agony.**

_Lig-_

**Darkness.**

“And so the tide changes once more,” a calming voice whispered in his ear. The dueling screams in his head stopped. Aaron looked over to see Nirnasha appeared out of the crowd on his left. He smiled kindly and offered Aaron another low bow. He glanced at the crowd, narrowing his eyes before shaking his head. “Pitiful. Such fools to think they could keep you trapped forever.” The crowd shrank back at the words, looking at one another in fear. 

“Look at how they cower before you,” Shatajit cooed, pressing himself against Aaron’s right. “After they imprisoned you, after they tormented you, now they fear your power. They fear what you might do to them, what you will become.” 

“What will you become?” 

“What will you do?”

“Will you take back your throne?” 

“A bring about a new order?” 

“Please,” a young werewolf spoke up. Aaron’s eyes snapped to her. Shatajit growled as she took another step forward, but Nirnasha simply cooed at the sight of her. “Please, I didn’t know. I never would have agreed if I had known who you really were. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t really want to.” 

“Me either,” someone else agreed. 

“Same!” 

“We didn’t mean to trap you.” 

“Look at how they lie and beg,” Nirnasha said gleefully. “They will do whatever you say.” 

“They fear you so much,” Shatajit explained. “But tell us what we shall do for you, Aaron Burr. Take command of us and let us do your bidding.”

“Will you let them live?” 

“Let them get away with what they have done?” “

Or will you cleanse the world of their evil?” 

The grey shadows on Aaron’s skin grew in size with every new question they asked. Soon, they would cover every inch of his skin. The screaming words returned, demanding he decide, weighing him down with options. They wanted him to make a choice right here, right now. They wouldn’t not stop until he did. 

**Punish them.**

_Spare them._

**Put them through agony.**

_Give them another chance._

**Let them suffer the way you have suffered. Make each and every single one of them pay for their s-**

“Aaron?” Hercules called. The shadows stopped. “Are you okay?” Then started to retreat. The voices in his head screamed in annoyance before fading into nothingness. Aaron opened his eyes, having not realized they were even closed. Nirnasha and Shatajit looked over their shoulders towards Hercules with matching scowls on their faces. Aaron slowly turned around, noticing that Hercules was still trapped under the metal beams. 

Hercules offered him a smile, the same soft smile that he gave Aaron when he was worried or scared. It was a comforting smile, one full of hope and care. Hercules’ chest, legs, and arms was covered in teeth marks. There was a deep scratch along the side of his face that was still heavily bleeding. He looked pitiful, yet he was still smiling at Aaron as if they were safely at home. 

“Hey, come here,” Hercules encouraged, stretching his hand out towards Aaron. He looked so weak. Aaron suddenly wanted nothing more than to take him out of this place. 

“Focus on the fight-” Aaron ignored Nirnasha’s words and walked towards Hercules. His heart started to ease with every step he took. When he stared into Hercules’ eyes, he felt hope. Light. Happiness. The metal bars holding Hercules down started to frustrated him. He wanted them gone. He wanted Hercules to be free. He wanted them-

Thick, grey shadows extended from his hands before he could even finish his thought. He watched in awe as they traveled across the remaining distance and wrapped around the beams. Within seconds they bent them away from Hercules enough to finally free him. Hercules slowly sat up, pressing a hand into his chest before reaching up to touch the wound on his face. 

“Aaron, you must deal with the rest of them,” Shatajit insisted, moving to stand in front of him. 

“In a moment,” Aaron muttered, scanning the room for the rest of his friends. The fighting had stopped. Only those one his side of the battle dared to move. Theo was helping Angelica limp towards them while John tore his shirt to wrap a piece around James’ injured arm as they rushed towards Thomas. Alexander and John appeared at Hercules’ side, helping him to his feet while Lafayette scurried through the crowd with Bellamy on his back. Washington pressed was next to Peggy and some of his younglings, healing as many wounds as he could even while his own went untreated. 

His friends. They were all alive. A little beaten up, bloody and bruised, but alive. The darkness started to fade faster as relief flooded Aaron’s heart. They were going to be okay. It was going to be okay. Aaron sighed, letting a hopeful smile grace his lips. It would be okay. They would all make sure of it. Aaron knew in his heart that-

“You don’t need friends,” Nirnasha told him firmly, cutting into Aaron’s hope. “You don’t need any of them.” 

“After all, they aren’t really your friends,” Shatajit stated firmly. His tone reminded Aaron of the voice inside his head. The voice that highlight Aaron’s darker feelings, the ones he tried to push into the back of his mind. It sounded like a nightmare trying to drag Aaron into the shadows of his mind. 

Shatajit’s question did make Aaron paused for a moment. The dark heat reeled back it’s head at his moment of weakness, suffocating the hope before it had a chance to protest. Shatajit is right, isn’t he? They weren’t really his friends. After all Hercules **lied** to him. Washington **used** him. Thomas **abandoned** him. 

Aaron tried to push the thoughts away, but they piled on top of one another before he could stop them. Why did he feel so out of control?! The other voice wasn’t speaking up, wasn’t even trying to fight, leaving him alone to face his fears and worries.

**Shatajit and Nirnasha were right.**

No, they were wrong! 

**But it all made so much sense!**

They were missing the point!

Aaron couldn’t escape. He couldn’t get his mind back in control. What was happening? Why couldn’t he control his own thoughts?! Aaron shook his head, hoping to clear his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed George and his younglings trying to sneak out the back entrance. 

Within seconds, the darkness swallowed Aaron whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you probably have a lot of questions. You might be saying "What the fuck just happened?", but I'm going to tell you now that everything will be explained soon. Everything. Just bare with me right now. We're almost to the end and you'll get all your answers.


	18. Pain, Agony, Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains lots of graphic violence, descriptions of blood, minor character death, descriptions of death, description of wounds, intrusive thoughts, and equally dark themes. 
> 
> Please read at your own risk! While this is a work of fiction, please be mindful of how such things may affect your mental health.

“Aaron stop!” 

There was so much blood. It covered the floor. It was sprayed up all the walls. There was even some on the ceiling, but it wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t enough. Aaron lost count of how many enemies he killed, yet he needed more. He wanted them to suffer as much as he did. He wanted every last inch of the hallway to be covered in beautiful red. He wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied. 

“Stop! Please just stop!” 

A youngling, one that Aaron had never seen before, tried to crawl away. Aaron enjoyed the look of terror on his face. Aaron made his death quick and somewhat painless, however the next youngling was not so lucky. Their screams were simply so wonderful that Aaron just had to make their pain last as long as possible. 

“Oh my god!” 

**This is what they deserve....**

“Make him stop!” 

**Doesn’t it feel good? To finally feel powerful? To finally be in control of everything around you?**

“I’m trying!” 

**I’m never going back. Never. This is who I am now.**

Samuel was a tricky one. He had always been a great fighter, small and quick on his feet, but he was no match for Aaron. Not anymore. Samuel landed a firm punch to Aaron’s head while he was distracted. Normally, the blow would knock Aaron back, or stun him for a few seconds, however now it didn’t affect him at all. He only felt a small burst of pain that faded a moment later. Nevertheless, Aaron decided to toy with Samuel. 

He let Samuel believe he got the upper hand, staggering backwards from the blow while blinking in confusion. Predictably, Samuel’s shoulders relaxed at Aaron’s reaction. Aaron saw hope flicker in his eyes. Hope that somehow, after everything, George would still win. Aaron’s mouth twisted into a dark smile. Hope. Such a foolish idea. He sent his shadows towards Samuel, wrapping them around his waist and dragging him forward. As soon as Samuel was within reach, Aaron plunged his hand into Samuel’s chest. The painful scream that filled his ears was as sweet as music. 

“Aaron, you need to stop!” 

That stupid, annoying voice cut through Aaron’s thoughts again. He had been ignoring it the whole time, but it wouldn’t give up trying to bother him. It kept begging him to stop. Kept trying to tell him what to do. Kept trying to take control away from him! He didn’t recognize the voice, didn’t know who it belonged to. For a brief moment, he got curious. Who was it? Why were they trying so hard to get his attention? What did they really wan- 

**Don’t worry about them. Focus on your revenge. Focus on what you _need._ **

Aaron forced himself to continue ignoring the annoying voice, focusing instead on the feeling of Samuel’s heart in his hand. People put so much emphasis on the heart, yet it was such a fragile organ. Perhaps that’s why it led people astray, why it tricked them into false hope and relationship. It offered great things, but could never keep its promises. All Aaron had to do was twist his wrist in order to rip it out.

“Aa-Aaron,” Samuel choked, grabbing hold of Aaron’s wrist. “P-p-p-please.” 

“Remember that family in Boston,” Aaron whispered. Samuel had brought it up first, back when they had torture.....someone. Aaron couldn’t remember who. He didn’t care about them anymore. He just remembered that family, their soft heartbeats right before George ordered him to rip their hearts out, remembered Samuel bringing it up to mock him. 

“P-please don’t,” Samuel begged. 

“But Samuel, we’re celebrating,” Aaron reminded him with a smile. Samuel stared at him, struggling to talk.

“Let him go!” Charles ordered. “He’s not who you really want.” 

“Oh Charles, don’t worry. I’ll take your heart next. It’s really the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me,” Aaron warned, his voice sickly sweet. Charles took a step towards him before hesitating. His attention went to something behind Aaron’s back. 

“Aaron stop!” 

A strong arm wrapped around his chest while a hand grabbed his wrist and forced him to release Samuel’s heart. Carefully, too carefully for Aaron’s taste, the hand eased Aaron’s out of Samuel’s chest cavity. Aaron growled in anger, twisting wildly as the arm pulled him away from his prey. His shadows pressed outwards in an attempt to dislodge the hand or arm, but they were unable to do anything. Aaron’s attack was too strong. Too solid. 

**Fight! Don’t let them stop you!**

“Let me go!” Aaron demanded, baring his fangs and hissing. “I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking-” 

“Aaron,” the voice, the same annoying voice, begged as the arm turned him around until he was face to face with Hercules. Aaron’s mind went blissfully quiet for a moment, only a moment. Then the hunger was back. The screaming dark voice started to make more demands, each one louder then the last. Aaron scowled, struggling against Hercules’ grip. 

“Let go!” 

“What is happening to you?” Hercules asked. His grip on Aaron didn’t loosen. “This isn’t you! Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m getting what I want! I’m making them pay!” 

“You’re hurting innocent people!” 

“No one is innocent! This is what they deserve! This is only the beginning!” 

“You need to st-”

“Enough!” Aaron cut him off. The screaming in his head gave him the right words to say. “You don’t understand. How could you? You’re just as bad as them.” Hercules’ mouth dropped open in shock. Aaron’s lips kept moving. “You tricked me. Used me for your own gain. You lied about everything. About who you were. What you were. How you felt. You never cared about me. Never loved me. I wonder how many other poor souls you tricked. How many other lives your ruined. People like you can’t love. People like you-” 

“Stop it,” Hercules pleaded. His eyes flashed with pain. Some quiet and soft flickered in the back of Aaron’s mind, but the darkness blocked it out. “You know that’s not true-”

“It’s true. It’s all true. I see it now-” 

“This isn’t you!” 

“This is me! This is the real me! You just can’t handle it! You’re just scared of me! You don’t-” 

Hercules let go of his arm, but before Aaron could escape, his hand flew up towards Aaron’s face. Aaron expected a harsh slap, perhaps a punch that would send him flying. He was ready for it. Ready for the pain. Ready for a fight. However, he was not ready for Hercules to gently touch his cheek. He wasn’t prepared when Hercules rubbed his thumb under Aaron’s eye. 

“You’re right,” Hercules confessed. Again, the voice in Aaron’s head went silent. A smaller, sweeter voice whispered softly in the back of his thoughts, but Aaron couldn’t make out the words. “You’re right that I’m like them. I lied and tricked you. I was selfish, stupid, and foolish. I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, but this is so much worse. This is hell, Aaron. And yeah, I’m scared of you. I have never been more terrified in my life, not even when George was going to execute me. But I still want to help you. I promised I would, and I’ll keep that promise. But I can’t help you unless you let me.” 

“Hercules, I-I,” Aaron muttered, confused as to what he was going to say. Hercules let go and took a step back. Aaron stepped forwards, missing his touch, but the look of fear and distrust on his face forced Aaron to shrink back. Guilt twisted in his stomach. The sweet voice got louder, demanding Aaron start to listen to it for once, though the words were still distorted and hard to make out. 

_We’re going to go swimming with sharks. I’ll take you to the best reef I can find and we’ll get to see real, wild sharks._ Those words. Aaron remembered them, but where had he heard them before? Why couldn’t he remember who said them? 

**It doesn’t matter anymore! They don’t ca-**

_We’re going to go backpacking through Europe. Paris, Rome, Berlin. All the best places._

**You can’t leave until you finish this. You can’t leave until they are all dea-**

_I’ll show you my homeland, my old village. Where I came from and all that stuff._ the voice got clearer and Aaron instantly knew who it was. Hercules. That was who said the words! It was part of the promise he made before Aaron went back to George. Back before everything. Back when he apologize to Aaron for everything he had done and begged for a second chance. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

 **He’ll only betray you again. That’s all he knows how to do. He do.**

_I love you, Aaron._ The voice changed. It took Aaron a moment to realize the new person. _I love you so much. Please know that you will always have a place here. No matter what he tells you._ Theodosia. His friend. God, he loved her too. She had seen him through so much. He missed her. Where was she? Where did she go? 

_I’m here if you need any help_ Bellamy’s voice added. Aaron glanced around in confusion, suddenly wishing his friends were closer. 

_You’re like the little brother I never wanted but Peggy always asked for._ Angelica. He chuckled at the comment, remembering how Peggy always teased him and said they really were siblings. Eliza humored them by giving Aaron cards that were signed “from his sisters.” 

_Come on. Let’s go put on a movie. We’ll throw popcorn in Thomas’ hair_ James brightly suggested. 

**Enough!**

The loud scream swept the kind voices of his friends out of his thoughts. Aaron reached towards his head, freezing when he saw the state of his hand. Two of his claws were broken and his fingers were covered in sticky, red blood. His clothes were covered in cuts and tears, yet he didn’t remember how they got there. His skin was an ashy grey color. He lowered his hand, looking at Hercules in horror. 

What had he done? This wasn’t what he wanted. This was never what he pictured. Hercules was right. This wasn’t Aaron. He needed to stop. He needed to put an end to this, both to George and to himself. But how? He didn’t understand what was happening. How could he stop himself? Hercules would know. He could help. And Washington. Thomas. They would know what to d-

 **You don’t need them!** The dark voice started screaming, make the pain in Aaron’s head grow. **You can’t go back! It’s too late! They’ll hate you forever. They’ll never look at you the same way!**

“Hercules, it hurts,” Aaron whispered, reaching out towards him. He needed Hercules to come back, needed him closer. The dark voice was still screaming, demanding he return to the fight, but Aaron was tired of listening now. He wanted to hear his friends’ voices again. He wanted to feel Hercules’ hands on his shoulders. He wanted to feel better. He wanted to focus on their love. Hope. Happiness. He wanted the pain to stop. 

“Now!” 

“WAIT!” 

“AHHHH!” 

Aaron screamed as a golden spear tore through his stomach. The shadows rose off his skin as the pain clouded his mind. He coughed up blood, staggering backwards. 

“Aaron. Aaron!” Hercules shouted. 

**He distracted you.....**

**Then they attacked you from behind...**

**He’s the enemy. They are all your enemies!**

“Hit him again!” George ordered. Aaron’s head snapped towards the sound. A youngling handed Eacker a piece of broken wood. The witch waved his hand, extending the wood into a long rod before forming a sharp pointed end. George waved his own hand over it next, turning it a bright gold color.

**Kill them! Now! Hurry!**

Aaron took hold of the spear in his stomach and slowly pulled it out. Fuck! It hurt, but he had to remove it. He forced himself to work through the pain. What was a little pain? He could take it. 

“Aaron, we can handle this-” 

“Stay out of my way!” Aaron growled, ripping the spear free. Within seconds, the wound was started to close as his skin grew back over it. Aaron snapped the spear in half to make two sharp rods before turning towards Eacker and George. “Just stay away from me.” His shadows rose up in the air, curling and uncurling as they waited for something. 

“Oh shit,” the youngling exclaimed, making a break for it. The shadows went after her. One went through her chest while another wrapped around her throat. Aaron left them to it, advancing on George and Eacker himself. 

“Throw it!” Eacker begged. 

“Yes, George. Throw it,” Aaron taunted. “Kill me.” 

“We’re not supposed to,” George muttered, looking conflicted. Aaron scoffed. Such weakness. 

“Forget what the angels told us! Kill him before he kills us,” Eacker demanded. Aaron’s shadows started to snaking their way towards Eacker. Eacker fired a spell at them, but that did nothing to stop their advancement. He cowered as they got within striking distance. 

**Wait...** Aaron was shocked that the voice would tell him to pause. He tilted his head, spinning one of the rods in his hands before he decided he would wait a few extra seconds. He wanted answers. Now was the time to ask.

“What about angels?” Aaron questioned. His shadows froze a few inches away from Eacker’s body. George looked at the shadows, then at Aaron. He lowered his golden spear. 

“Before we met, an angel visited us. I know it sounds like bullshit, but it’s true! He just showed up out of nowhere, telling us where to find someone named Aaron Burr. He told me what to do, how to perform the spell and everything. We made a deal,” George explained. It sounded like a lie, but part of Aaron believed him.

“What deal?” 

“I would do what he wanted, put the spell on you and kept you in my sights at all times. In return he would make sure that none of the angels ever found us.” 

“Plus he offered us a fortune,” Eacker whispered, stepping back from the shadows. 

“Plus that,” George agreed. 

_It took me years to figure out how to save you from the King and then a few more years to actually find you._ Maria hadn’t told him about this so called deal, nor did she tell him about this power inside him. Just another person who lied. Another person who tried to use him. Yet she helped free him. Why would an angel have George trap him only for another angel to set him free? Aaron’s shadows retreated, spreading out across the floor. Aaron didn’t have to look to know where they were heading. 

“Well, you got what you wanted, but why not just kill me now?” he wondered. 

“That was the other part of it,” George replied easily. Almost too easily. He could still be lying...

“We shouldn’t be telling him this!” Eacker warned. “You’ve said way too much already! He told us never to tell him!” 

“Quiet!” George snapped at him before turning back to Aaron. “They told us we couldn’t kill you. No matter what happened, you had to stay alive.” 

“Interesting,” Aaron muttered, trying to fit the pieces together, but there were still too many parts of the puzzle that were missing. He paused as he heard footsteps coming closer. 

“Aaron, stand back,” Thomas ordered. George raised his spear threateningly. Aaron glanced over, noticing that Thomas and Washington were heading their way. 

**Don’t trust them.**

**Don’t let them get close.**

**They’ll try to stop you!**

**They won’t let you kill him!**

**Stop them!**

**Stop them now!**

Aaron threw a rod at Thomas, sending it into the floor directly in front of his next step. The other rod went passed Washington’s face, just cutting into his cheek. Both men jumped back shock. Washington’s hand flew to his cheek, his fingers coming away bloody. 

“That was your only warning. Stay back or next time, I’ll make you really bleed,” Aaron warned. Washing scowled, taking a step forward. Thomas put a hand on his chest and held him back. 

“What is wrong with you?” Thomas muttered in disbelief. Washington shook his head. 

“Aaron, we can help you. Let us. Please,” Hercules begged. Aaron ignored him. He didn’t need their help. Not right now. He could do this by himself. It had to be him. Only him. He needed to do this. His shadows returned to him slowly, carrying with them the ashes from the burned stake. Aaron stepped towards George slowly. 

“An angel told you to put a spell on me,” he noted. “But did an angel tell you to make me kill countless people. Did an angel tell you to torment me? Did an angel ask you to _use_ me?” George opened his mouth, but he didn’t come up with aan answers to Aaron’s questions. Eacker grabbed the spear from George’s hands. Aaron’s shadows set him flying without a second thought. 

“You hurt me. Beat me. Abused me. It was torture. I wanted to....” he trailed off before shaking his head. “You can’t blame that on the angel. You can only blame yourself.” He reached his hand out towards his shadows. Working together, they pressed the ashes into a new stake. Aaron was oddly proud of himself at how well it turned out. He hadn’t been sure that would work the way he wanted, but now he had the weapon again. Now he could end this. The shadows placed the stake in his hands before darting away to deal with Eacker. 

“Aaron, wait,” George begged, taking a step back. Aaron was done waiting. He was done asking questions. Done listening to excuse. Don’t giving people second chances. Now was the time for action. He lunged towards George, stabbing the makeshift stake into his heart. George cried out and grabbed onto Aaron’s arm as the stake caught fire. Aaron tore his arm out of George’s grip as the flames spread to the rest of his body. 

Horrific screams echoed throughout the room. The blue and black flames made quick work of George, reducing him to ashes within seconds. Aaron stared at the small pile, waiting for the relief. Waiting for happiness. Waiting for...something. He expected to feel better about George’s death, but in reality, it didn’t change anything. His death didn’t take the memories away. It didn’t heal the scars on Aaron’s heart. It didn’t turn back time. Aaron felt hollow and alone. 

_Return to your friends._

_Go home._

_Start anew._

_You are fre-_

**You think they want you now?**

**Look at how many people you killed.**

**Look at yourself!**

**You’re covered in blood.**

**You’re just as bad as George.**

**No...**

**No you’re better.**

**You’re a true monster.**

**And you’re not done yet....**

**Look around.**

**There are still so many more people to kill.**

**More blood to spill.**

**That will make you feel better.**

**You don’t need your friends.**

**You don’t want your friends.**

**You want blood.**

**Pain.**

**Agony.**

Aaron looked around, realizing that the voice was right. George’s younglings were still scattered about. Most of them looking lost and afraid. Some were simply shocked. Others tried to stand up straight, tried to seem brave. Aaron took a step towards them. He might as well. George made them. They were going to turn out just as bad as him unless Aaron did something. Unless Aaron killed them now. 

Aaron froze, thinking about looking back over his shoulder at Hercules. He said that he could help Aaron, but did he mean it? After everything Aaron’s done? Not just here, but throughout his life? There was so many memories that haunted him. So many things he had done that he couldn’t escape. There was no changing that. Or was there?

_Yes._

**No!**

No.....No, Hercules couldn’t help. No one could. Aaron was better off by himself. This was his path to follow, his life to live. It was better this way. He was a monster, but he was happier this way. All he needed was blood, pain, and agony. He didn’t need friends. He didn’t need anyone. This was the new him, and he was going to enjoy it. 

Aaron’s shadows rose up as he tried to decide who to go after first. There were so many choices. So many different ways to ki-

 _BZZZZZZZZZZ!_

“AHH!” 

A sharp, painful sound filtered through the air, invading Aaron’s mind and making his thoughts buzz. He covered his ears to block it out, but it didn’t do anything to help. Aaron’s shadows faded as the buzzing got louder and louder. He twisted his head from side to side to get it out of his head. He couldn’t think! He couldn’t focus! 

“I’m sorry, Aaron,” a voice whispered. Aaron could barely hear the words over the noise. He looked around, eyes widening as glass walls started to extend up from the floor on all four sides. 

“No!” He shouted. They were going to cage him, trap him in a different way. He tried to rush towards them, tried to stop the walls from forming, from locking him away, but the buzz intensified and forced Aaron to his knees. He screamed in pain as the walls kept growing. It hurt! It hurt so much, but he couldn’t let the walls finish. He could-a roof appeared overhead, sealing off the walls and trapping Aaron inside a solid glass box. 

The buzzing stopped. Aaron shut his eyes, trying to catch his breathe as his thoughts returned. It took him a moment to get his bearings. To understand what had just happened. He slowly rose from the ground, using the walls to support himself. He studied his new cage, looking for cracks in the glass, or a weak point in the corners. Instead, he saw his friends standing nearly in a circle. They were talking quietly to one another, but every so often one of them would glance his way. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. So much for helping him. 

**Don’t you understand?**

**They don’t trust you.**

**They don’t want to help you...they only want to keep you locked up. Just like George.**

**They’re going to hurt you.**

**Make you suffer.**

**Unless....**

“Aaron?” Theodosia said softly, approaching the box. She placed her hands on the wall and offered him a small grin. Her face was an image of concern, but Aaron could see the fear hidden behind her eyes. “Are you okay?” Aaron shifted over to her, lining his hands up across from her. Theo smile got brighter and her eyes filled with hope. 

_Let her help you...._

**Don’t trust her. She’s only here to trick you, to make you feel safe so they can use you.**

“Theo, make them let me out,” Aaron pleaded, giving her a terrified look. “I can’t stay in here.” 

“Oh Aaron, you won’t have to! This is just temporary. It’s just for a little while until we figure out what to do,” Theo explained. 

“Figure out what to do with me?” 

“We just want you to be safe.” 

“I am safe. I’m more safe than I ever been.” 

“I’m sorry, Aaron. Really I am.” 

“I’m sorry too. But when I do get out, when I finally find a way to break out of this stupid cage,” he warned, a dark smile slowly appearing on his face. “I’m going to kill you all. I can’t wait to rip your heart out. I’m going to make sure every single last one of you suffers for doing this to me.” Theo took a step back in shock. 

“Aaron,” she choked out. Bellamy quickly rushed to her side. 

“It’s not him. Theo, it’s not him,” Bellamy told her repeatedly, leading her away. 

“This is me! I’m going to fucking kill you! You can’t keep me here forever!” Aaron shouted. Alexander and John stared at him in shock. He growled at them before punching the glass as hard as he could. He cursed as a sharp pain shot through his arm. That didn’t stop him from hitting the same spot again and again and again. His shadows expanded, trying to find a weak point in the box. He had to escape. He had to get out. He couldn’t stay here. They couldn’t keep him here! 

“Let me out!” 

**You can’t trust anyone!**

“Fucking break!” 

**You on your own!**

“You have to let me go!” 

**No one cares about you. No one loves you!**

“Let me go...” 

**Monster!**

“Let me....” 

**You’re a monster! Monster! Murder! Beast!**

Aaron sank to his knees, covering his head with his hands. The voice wouldn’t stop. It just wouldn’t stop! His shadows slammed into the walls over and over again, but he couldn’t break through. He was trapped. Completely trapped. There was no way out and the voice would not stop screaming at him. Aaron couldn’t take it. 

“Just stop. Just shut up,” he begged, shaking his head. 

“We can’t leave him in there!” Thomas protested in rage. 

“What else can we do?!” Lafayette screamed. “You saw what he did!” 

“It’s not him!” Angelica insisted. 

“He keeps saying it is!” 

“Something is clearly wrong.” 

“But what can we do?” 

“Just make it stop,” Aaron begged, curling up in a tight ball. The voice kept going, but Aaron barely heard the words. All he felt was pain. Agony. He got what he wanted in the end, but in the worst way. If he could turn back time, if he could change the whole night, he would. This was never what he wanted. This was not what he imagined, but he couldn’t make it stop. He was helpless. He just wanted to go home. 

The room suddenly went quiet. Aaron waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Aaron lifted his head in confusion before noticing that everyone was frozen. No one moved. No one said a word. They didn’t even blink. Aaron perked up, looking around in excitement. Maria! She was here. She had to be! Maybe she would let him out. She had saved him once before. Wouldn’t she do it again? 

Aaron searched for her, but instead, a short man in a white suit stepped out from behind Thomas. He slowly made his way towards the glass box. His stormy grey eyes bore into Aaron’s head, never once looking away. His hair was bright white, but the very top of his head was bald. He looked more like someone’s grandfather then a threat to Aaron. He stopped inches away from the glass walls and placed his hands behind his back. 

“I honestly shouldn’t be surprised. Your kind has a habit of making messes for me, but I have to say that I’m rather curious as to how you made such a mess so very quickly,” the man commented, a eerie bright smile on his face. Aaron gave him a wary look, shrinking back slowly. 

“Who are you?” 

“Oh Aaron, I think we both know who I am. I’m George’s angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments FUEL my writing. 
> 
> Seriously. I wrote this chapter so fast and each comment helped me go faster! I'm very proud of myself. I hope you all liked it. Only about two chapters left. Maybe three. Maybe.


	19. Questions and Answers

“I’m very proud of you. I’ve never seen a mess quite like this, but I’m impressed. I really love what you’ve done with the place. Very bloody and dark. Simply wonderful. I’m sure you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” the man asked, tilting his head to the side. 

**Yesssss.**

“No,” Aaron choked out, trying to shake off the voice. 

“Liar. You don't need to be wary of me. I’m here to help. To free you,” the man explained with a grin. Aaron wanted to smack it off his face. 

“Why would you do that?” Aaron snarled. “You’re the one who cause all of this! You gave George the spell that did this to me!” 

“Aaron, Aaron, calm down. I only did what needed to be done. The rest of the angels were going to kill you. They feared you just like everyone did, but I saw something in you. I decided to spare you, to save you. I know you would come in handy. It was only a matter of time, which I have a lot of. You’ll find that waiting is something I’m very good at. And now I’m here to truly free you,” the angel replied. 

“Who are you?” Aaron demanded. 

“I told you-Oh, you mean my name! Benjamin. Benjamin Franklin,” the man answered, offering Aaron a playful bow. “I would let you introduce yourself, but I already know everything about you. You’re a very interesting-” He paused as if he was trying to think of the right word. “Person.” Aaron’s eyes narrowed at the word choice. Why was that so hard to come up with? 

“What did you mean by my kind? How are you going to ‘truly free’ me?” 

“Well, don’t you have a lot of questions,” Benjamin teased. Aaron gave him a blank look, his shadows pressed against the glasses angrily. Benjamin only smiled, seeming unconcerned about the situation. 

“Allow me to expla-” 

“Get away from him!” a sharp voice ordered. Maria appeared in front of Benjamin, shoving him backwards with a terrifying look on her face. Aaron was relieved to see her at first, but Benjamin’s words bounced around inside his head. Did Maria want to kill him too? Was this her plan all along? What was going on? What was he? 

“Maira, how lovely to see-”

“You vile little snake!” Maria screamed. Her hair floated up around her head. The air around them go heavy. “You should have been casted out years ago!” 

“There’s no need for name calling,” Benjamin warned, his eyes flashing like lightning.

“You are a cruel creature, Franklin! I thought the devil was bad, but you are a new kind of evil!” 

“Be careful, young one. Remember that I’m nearly three hundred years older than you.” 

“Like I care! I can take yo-”

“Let’s see you t-” 

“Shut up!” Aaron snapped, the ground shaking below his feet at his words. Benjamin’s and Maria’s attention snapped towards him. The air returned to normal. “Someone better start explaining what the fuck is going on, or I’m going to find a way out of this stupid fucking box and kill _all_ of you.” Benjamin look ecstatic by the idea and pressed one of his hands against the glass. 

**Free me.**

**Let me out.**

**Let me kill them all.**

Aaron refused to obey the words. Refused to give into the voice yet. He wanted answers and he could hold it off a little longer in order to finally get them. Then he would let the voice take control and finish what he started. Like Benjamin, he was good at waiting. 

“Aaron,” Maria started, a sad expression written across her face. “I’m so sorry. Truly I am. I need you to understand that nobody's perfect, not even angels. We all make mistakes out of fear. We can all become blind to the pain of those around us.”

“Meaning she doesn’t want you to blame her for any of this,” Benjamin interjected with a pleased smile. Maria scowled at him for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to Aaron. 

“I’m not sure where to start. There’s so much you don’t know...Maybe...Maybe it’s best if you tell me what you want to know first?” Maira suggested, looking as unsure as her voice sounded. 

“What am I?” Aaron asked, hoping that this time he finally got a straight answer. 

“A mare.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“A nightmare to be more precise,” Benjamin spoke up, looking smug as he talked. “A type of creature that feeds off pain and agony. A true master of darkness.” Aaron shook his head. They had to be lying. That didn’t make any sense. Aaron couldn’t be a nightmare. He was only a vampire. Plus he had never heard of such a thing. They were making it up. They were trying to trick him. 

“Be honest,” he demanded. His shadows expanded as his anger grew. 

**Ignore them!**

**Focus on escaping!**

**Get out!**

**Run!**

Aaron ignored the words, keeping his attention on the angels, but the voice kept screaming. It was getting harder for Aaron to focus. All he wanted was to be free, yet he also wanted answers. He was conflicted, tearing himself apart from the inside. Maria sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Aaron noticed that she looked older than when they first met on the street. 

“It’s the truth, Aaron. I really wish it wasn’t, but it is. There can only be one nightmare in the world at a time. When you mother died, the power moved on to you,” she muttered, looking uncomfortable as she spoke. 

“But I’m a vampire!” 

“That doesn’t matter in this case,” Benjamin replied. 

“Then this doesn’t make any fucking sense!” 

“There are a lot of things in this world that don't’ make sense, boy! This is one of them. The darkness doesn’t care if you're human or a vampire. It didn’t care that your mother was a witch or that your grandfather was a mere human. The nightmare’s power simply needs a host, no matter what creature that host may be,” Benjamin explained.

“My mother....” Aaron whispered. A chill ran down his spine. His mother was a witch? He had never known that. No one had ever told him. Why had no one told him? “She died shortly after I was born.” Maria and Benjamin both nodded their heads, agreeing with that fact. “Nightmares can die?” 

“No, the host dies. The nightmare simply moves on to another person,” Maria answered. Aaron’s shadows retreated, wrapping around his body as he rubbed his forehead. This didn’t make sense. Nothing made fucking sense. He had never been so confused in his life. 

“I know this is hard to understand,” Maria offered, moving towards the glass and placing her hands on the walls. “I wish there was an easier way to explain everything, but it’s all very complicated. No one really knows that much about the nightmare, only that it’s been around since the dawn of time.” 

“He said that the angels planned to kill me,” Aaron muttered. Maria shook her head. 

“That’s not our plan. Not at all,” she assured him. 

“Perhaps you should tell him the whole thing,” Benjamin suggested. “Start from the beginning dear, don’t just jump into the middle of the story.” Maria shot him a dark look, but Benjamin only stared back with an easy smile. Aaron glanced between them, trying to figure out why they hated each other so much. With a loud sigh, Maria slowly sank to her knees. Her hands never left the walls. 

“There has always been one, and only one, nightmare in all existence. In the beginning, the nightmare traveled around the world spreading chaos. It caused wars and famines, spread terror and misery. It feeds off negative emotions. The more pain it could create, the stronger it grew,” Maria said, her eyes meeting Aaron’s. 

“However, over time the nightmare was unable to keep its normal form. It grew weaker as new creatures gained their own foothold in the world. To counterbalance its new weakness, the nightmare started to take up residence in a host body. The first, from what I’ve been told, was a werewolf. Through them, the nightmare was able to survive the new world.” 

“But we all know that werewolves have their weakness,” Benjamin suddenly took over the narrative. Aaron expected Maria to snap at him, but instead she remained quiet and let him speak. “And soon the nightmare’s first host died and it was forced to move on to another. But that one also died and a cycle began. No matter who or what became the nightmare’s host, they were never strong enough to survive forever. They all had a weakness. The nightmare would always have to find a new host after a few hundred years or so.” 

“So I’m the new host?” Aaron wondered. Benjamin nodded once. “But I’m still in control. I’m still me.” 

“Don’t confuse being a host as being possessed,” Benjamin replied. “During a possession, another creatures enters your body and takes control while you sit and watch. You are still there, still able to see what’s happening, but unable to stop it from happening. But that’s not what the nightmare does with it’s host.” 

“Then what _does_ it do?” 

“Maria, would you like to tell him?” Benjamin offered. Maria duck her head, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. “Very well then. I’ll tell him.” 

“You see, Aaron, over time the nightmare evolved. It learned that it could become more powerful if it changed the host instead of simply taking up residence inside them. It’s going to twist your thoughts, change your feelings, and alter your behaviors. You’re going to become the nightmare. Given enough time, the person you are today will cease to exist altogether. Unlike possession, there is no coming back. There is no way of escaping. Now that you’ve let the nightmare in, it will slowly consume you.” 

“But I was normal until today,” Aaron muttered to himself. His hands reached up to grab at his head as the voice started to stir up inside him, demanding attention again. 

**You were _never_ normal. **

**I’ve always been here.**

**Watching.**

**Waiting.**

“That’s because you become the nightmare’s host when you were a baby,” Benjamin told him. “Since your soul was pure and innocent, the nightmare went into a hibernation period. It wasn’t able to take control yet. But now your soul is filled with darkness and covered with the blood of the innocent. Now the nightmare can start to twist your mind. You made this happen. You woke it up and you let it in.” 

“It’s not his fault!” Maria protested. “Besides, he'll be able to fight it! He won’t be lost!”

**It is your fault.**

**She blames you.**

“That’s what we thought about his mother, but look what happened to her,” Benjamin reminded her. Maria stood from the ground, turning on Benjamin with rage in her eyes. 

 

“If they had only given her a chance! She was stronger than it! She could have fought it’s power!” 

“But she didn’t!” Benjamin replied. “She gave in. She let it out and we both know what she did.” 

“What happened to her?” Aaron asked softly. The angels froze, both with their mouths open and ready to scream something at else. Benjamin shut his first, stepping back from Maria. He gestured for her to speak, for her to answer him. Maria wrapped an arm around her waist and bowed her head. 

“We killed her,” she whispered. “She was too powerful and too far gone. We tried everything to bring her back, but nothing got through to her. It was decided that the best way to stop the nightmare was to kill her. It was the only thing we could do.” 

**They killed your mother for no reason!**

**She didn’t deserve to die!**

**They took her from you!**

“The hope was that you wouldn’t turn out like her, but I think we both know that you’re already starting to give in. That voice in your head is getting louder and louder isn’t it? You want to listen to it. You want to follow its orders. Soon, it’ll be the only thing left of you. No one can resist it. No one.” 

**He’s right.**

**You know he is.**

**It’s easier to give in.**

**Don’t you like being strong?**

**Look at how much power you have now.**

**It’s worth it.**

**It’s better this way.**

**You don’t need to go back.**

**Just give in and let go.**

“He’s stronger than you think!” Maria snapped. “I know he is!” 

“By all means, you can keep believing in him, but we both know that no one else will see it that way. This doesn’t fit into the plan,” Benjamin replied. 

**Plan!?**

“What plan?” Aaron growled, glancing at Maria with distrust. She met his eyes, giving him a painful look. The voice growled at such an expression. Anger started to build in Aaron’s stomach before he could stop it. 

“Don’t worry about it,” she begged. 

“What?! You don’t want to tell him? I mean, you said you were going to help him, save him, but now you’re all quiet about your great plan? I wonder why?” Benjamin taunted darkly. Maria turned her face away, shoulder slumping with shame. 

**Don’t trust her.**

Aaron frowned. Why was she so ashamed? What was she hiding from him? 

“Allow me to enlighten you, boy, to the angels’ master plan. Plan A was to monitor you and make sure your soul stayed nice and pure. As we can see that plan failed spectacularly and there’s no going back now! Plan B was, well, this. Lock you up and throw away the key. This glass box isn’t that bad if you ask me, but we all know that it won’t last.”

“Washington is good, but he’s not _that_ good. He won’t be able to keep you here for long. And catching you a second time will be much harder. I’m thinking the angels will scrap this plan. Last, but not least, Plan C is simple. Kill you. Just like they killed your mother.” 

The voice inside Aaron screamed in rage. The shadows pounded against the glass, attempting to free him from his prison. 

**I knew it!**

**She lied!**

**I told you!**

**Don’t trust her!**

**Don’t trust him!**

**Don’t trust anyone!**

**They all hate you!**

**Fear you!**

**Want to kill you!**

**Don’t let them!**

**Kill them first!**

The voice was right! Maria had lied. God, why was he so stupid?! He was such a fool! He had actually believed her, trusted her, and followed her advice. Her advice....of course! She did want this to happen. She pushed Aaron to do this and he fell right into her trap. 

“Don’t worry, Aaron. I’m going to free you,” Benjamin told him. “I’m going to let you have your revenge, and then you can spread chaos around the world.” 

“He only wants to use you!” Maria protested. “Aaron, you are better than this. I’m sorry. I should have told you everything, but I didn’t think there was-” 

“Shut up!” Aaron snapped. “I’m so sick of both of you. Just shut the fuck up! I hate this! All these stupid fucking lies and plots behind my back! I hate them! I hate you!” The ground shook and the walls rattled. Aaron let the anger fill him, let it flow through his veins. 

“That’s enough,” a calm, sweet voice stated. Maria and Benjamin vanished into thin air, leaving Aaron alone for a moment before another older woman took their place. Aaron’s shadows didn’t stop. They pushed and pushed, but the glass didn’t give an inch. Aaron screamed in rage. The woman wasn’t bothered by any of it. She simply watched him with a sad look in her eyes. 

“Who are you? Someone else here to try and use me?” he growled. The woman shook her head. 

“Martha. My name is Martha. My word, you look just like your mother,” she said quietly. Aaron froze, giving her a surprised look. 

“You knew my mother?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“I did, as well as your father. She was a beautiful woman. Smart and kindhearted. Your father commanded respect wherever he went. Not from fear or anger, but through honor and good work,” Martha answered, a longing smile appearing on her face. Aaron’s shadows stopped their attack as he listened. No one ever talked to him about his parents. He had only seen a few portraits. Any time he asked, he was brushed aside. 

“Was my mother really a witch?” 

“She was. A very good one as well. She always had a talent for healing spells and she was well known for helping anyone who asked. Your father wasn’t magical at all, but he tried to help her as much as possible. He collect herbs and helped get her important ingredients. Together, they healed many people.” 

“Did they.....did they want me? Were they happy to have me? Do you know that?” Aaron asked. It seemed foolish to ask, but he wanted to know. Needed to know. 

“Oh Aaron, you were the light of their world! I was there when your mother gave birth to you and I knew right away that she loved you more then anything else in the world. She would sing you to sleep every night and in the morning, you father would wake you up by carrying you throughout the house humming. You meant everything to them,” Martha replied. Her tone was so light and happy. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the words. 

**They would hate you now.**

**They’d be ashamed of you.**

**Look at what you did.**

Aaron’s smile quickly faded at the words. He looked down at his dirty hands, curling them into fists. The voice was right. He was nothing like his parents. They wouldn’t want him now. Suddenly, a pair of soft hands covered his and the blood vanished from his skin. Aaron looked up in shock to see the older woman standing right in front of him. 

“Don’t you dare listen to what the voice is saying. Your mother was an amazing woman. She was beyond anything we could have hoped for. She would have loved you through all of this, Aaron. None of this is your fault. None of it,” Martha insisted. Aaron’s shadows curled around her, ready to strike at any moment, but Aaron begged them to stay back. Martha’s touch was soft and helped chase away the pain inside him. 

“The angels killed her,” Aaron muttered. 

“I killed her,” Martha corrected him, her voice cracking on the words. “I tried to make it as painless as possible, but there was nothing else I could do. She didn’t deserve to die. She deserved so much more out of her life. I held her in my arms as she took her last breathe, but that will never make up for what I did. I have never forgiven myself. I failed her and you.” 

**Murderer! She killed your m-**

_Shut up. Just shut up._

Aaron didn’t feel any anger towards Martha. He couldn’t. She spoke so softly about his mother and he could see the pain behind her eyes as she talked about his mother’s death. She took no joy in the killing and he could tell that her sorrow was true. But if his mother was so smart and kind, yet couldn’t fight against the nightmare, then how could Aaron hope to survive? 

“I’m scared,” Aaron confessed softly. “I can’t make it stop.” Martha placed a hand on his cheek. Aaron looked away. He didn’t deserve such a tender gesture. He was a monster. He should just give up, let the angels kill him and end this hell. That was the only way to stop it. 

_Have hope._

_I believe in you._

“You have already stopped it,” Martha told him firmly. “Aaron, I have never seen a nightmare pull back like you did today. You could have kept going, you could have refused to listen to anyone, but you paused. You stopped partway through.” 

“But look at what I’ve done. Benjamin said he’s never seen such a mess. He said my soul is dark,” Aaron protested. 

“Benjamin is a liar and a snake,” Martha argued. 

_That’s what Maria said..._

“We should have cast him out years ago, but we believe in second chances. Or third chances. But I don’t think he’ll be able to talk himself out of this one. He wants you to give in. He wants you to let the nightmare win because then he can prove to the rest of us that he was right all along.” 

“Right about what?” 

“That there’s no hope for anyone to control the nightmare.” 

**He is right.**

**You can’t conto-**

_Shut it!_ That was Theo’s voice. 

_Fuck off!_ Bellamy’s. 

_Aaron, you can do this. I know you can._ Hercules’. 

“I don’t feel in control,” Aaron muttered. “I feel like there’s a war going on inside of me. These two voices in my head just won’t stop and as soon as I feel like I’m myself, something else happens and ruins everything.” 

“Two voices?” Martha ask in confusion. 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s different. Esther, your mother, only complained about one.” 

**She can’t help you.**

**No one can.**

**Just give up.**

_Talk to her._

_Be honest._

_Let her in._

“There’s a dark voice,” Aaron explained, reaching up to rub at his head. Martha placed a hand over his. The touch was soothing. “It keeps telling me terrible things. Every thought I have, it twists it into something darker. But then there’s another voice. It’s gentle and light. Sometimes it sounds like my friends, sometimes my own voice. It tries to tell me to keep hope and to stay strong. They fight with each other, trying to get me to listen to one of them.” 

“May I ask you something, Aaron?” He gave her permission with a nod of his head. 

“When you were doing all this,” she waved her hand towards the room, “what made you stop?” Aaron thought about it for a moment, thinking back over everything. What stopped him? What made him second guess himself? 

“My friends. Well, Hercules mostly, but the rest of them too. I started to remember the things they told me and it helped chase the dark voice away,” Aaron answered. “But then they put me in here and I couldn’t stop it from taking over.” 

“Why did you give into the nightmare in the first place?”

“I didn’t...I didn’t know that’s what I was doing. My friend, Thomas, he was going to be killed. I wasn’t strong enough to save him. I felt this heat rising up in me and I realized that if I let it out then I would be stronger. Then I could stop them from hurting my friends,” Aaron replied. He would never be able to get that scene out of his head. James’ screams. His friends fighting so hard to get to Thomas. How easy it was to let the heat take over. 

**Let me take over again.** The dark voice was softer now, sounding unsure of itself. Martha studied Aaron closely, looking into his eyes before glancing up and down. Aaron tilted his head curiously, wondering what the angel was thinking. 

“Now it makes sense,” she stated. “Your mother gave into the nightmare’s power when your father was killed. Nothing could stop her because the love of her life was gone and her only child was too young to do anything. Nothing we said was good enough for her. She only felt pain and sorrow from the loss. But you, you gave in because someone was in danger. Your friends are still alive and still able to pull you back from the nightmare’s darkness. Aaron, you might be able to control this.” 

**You can’t!**

_Yes, he can._

_You are brave, Aaron._

_You are stronger than this._

_You have already been through so much and you know deep in your heart that all you want is to go home._

_Don’t let it win._

_Don’t let it tell you anything else._

_Trust Martha._

_Trust your friends._

_Believe in yourself._

“My friends can’t be around me 24/7. I’ll get angry and give in again. I won’t be able to control it forever-” 

“I didn’t say you had to,” Martha cut him off. “I don’t expect you to be perfect, Aaron. No one is. But if we can create a system, if we can figure out a way to pull you back each and every time, then that will be good enough.” 

“But what if we can’t?” 

“It’s worth trying.” 

“But the angels want to kill me.” 

“No, they don’t. They never want to kill anyone. We didn’t want to kill your mother, or your grandfather. We don’t want to kill you. It pains us every time to kill something, but both times it was a case of one versus many. We had to do something,” Martha told him. “But this is different.” 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

“Do you want to try?” 

**No...**

_Yes. God yes. Please. Let me try. I can do this._

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s get started,” Martha suggested. She waved her hand in the air and the glass walls around them disappeared. The dark voice tried to speak up, but was quickly drowned out by Martha’s hand taking his. She guided him towards his friends, squeezing his hand tightly as time unfroze. 

“We have to help him!” Thomas shouted. Other voices joined in as everyone tried to speak overtop of one another. Aaron smiled as he shook his head. It was a miracle that they got anything done with how stubborn they all were. Now that the voice was quiet, he could hear his friends trying to come up with a plan to help him. Their trap was never a prison, simple a timeout while they formulated a plan to get him away to safety. 

“Aaron?” Theodosia spoke up, coming towards him with a nervous look on her face. She shot a dark look towards Martha before turning her attention back to Aaron. The others stopped their arguing, looking over in confusion and curiosity. Aaron tried to step behind Martha as fear climbed up his spine, but the angel refused to let him hide. 

“Don’t be afraid, Aaron,” Martha assured him. “I’m right here. Listen to the light. Listen to your own heart.” 

**She fears-**

_She loves you._

_She’s your friend._

_She has always been there for you._

_Always._

_Give a little. Get a lot._

“I’m sorry,” Aaron choked, tears building up in his eyes. He ducked his head as he spoke. “I didn’t mean what I said. I could never hurt you, Theo. Never. I was scared about what was going on and I let the voice get to me. I’m so sorry.” Theodosia threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I forgive you,” she whispered. “I forgive you.” Aaron let go of Martha’s hand to hug her back, letting the tears fall. He sobbed against Theo’s shoulder, holding onto her for dear life. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was scared they were going to kill you all. I didn’t want you to die. No one was supposed to get hurt. I lost control and let it take over, but then I couldn’t get rid of it. I couldn’t stop it,” Aaron stuttered out the words. Another set of arms wrapped around both of them. 

“None of this is your fault,” Bellamy told him. Aaron leaned against his other friend, letting the weight lift off his shoulder. 

“Yes it is,” he protested. “Look at what I did. I-I couldn’t...I shouldn’t have done-”

“Shhh,” Angelica ordered, running a gentle hand over his head as she joined the hug. “This isn’t your fault. It’s not. No one is blaming you. No one.” 

“It’ll be okay. We’re here,” James promised as he moved closer. Thomas threw himself into the pile, almost knocking them over. 

“You saved me. Aaron, you saved us,” he said, sounding proud. Hercules, Eliza, and even Alexander joined the hug as well. John wiggled his way between them in order to hold onto Aaron’s shirt. Lafayette reached out to touch his cheek. The hug was warm and calming. Aaron lost himself in the soft feeling. 

“You’re not a bad person.” 

“What you did does not define you.” 

“It will all be alright.” 

“We’ll help you.” 

The words washed over Aaron’s mind, chasing away the darkness and pain. Aaron couldn’t stop the tears. He was so grateful for his friends, so happy to have all of them so close. He didn’t know what he would do without them. 

“Who are you?” Washington asked. Aaron looked over to see him walking up to Martha was a guarded look on his face. 

“Someone who can explain everything. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, and I’ll be happy to answer them all. But perhaps now is the best time to go home,” she suggested. 

“Home,” Aaron echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank [SadSeaChild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSeaChild) for helping with this chapter! They have done so much for this story, and I owe them a lot of credit. Be sure to check out their stuff and give them some kudos and comments. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for your comments. There is nothing better then seeing that little notification in my inbox. Your comments make my day and help this story thrive. Thank you.


	20. Hope and Light

Aaron looked out the window, watching the raindrops race down the glass. He could see the whole city from up here. The light from the skyscrapers and cars reflect off the raindrops, casting a magical glow. Or perhaps Aaron was simply imagining it. Either was, Washington’s penthouse was certainly impressive. It didn’t look like Washington was planning to leave any time soon. not with amount of stuff in the apartment or the fully stocked fridge. Thomas was beyond annoyed by the development. Hopefully the two could share the city. 

Aaron could hear the others talking in the living room, their voices muddle by the thick walls. He couldn’t make out a word anyone was saying, but the noise had a calming affect on his mind. He glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that he had been staring out the window for nearly an hour while the others continued to talked things over. 

Martha had taken it upon herself to explain Aaron’s situation in greater detail, allowing him to escape into a side bedroom by himself while she answered any and all questions. Aaron was grateful for her help, and grateful for the chance to hide away from the attention. He didn’t want to be in the spotlight anymore, nor did he want to have to bear witness to how everyone reacted to the truth. 

**They’re probably talking about how to kill you.....**

Aaron grabbed the moonstone hanging around his neck, rubbing his thumb against it as the voice kept talking. The words didn’t make sense to Aaron, but he could still feel some fear rise up inside him. The voice still scared him, still made him feel on edge. He would rather not be alone when it started talking, worried that, somehow, the voice would be able to take control away from him again. Within seconds, a knock echoed through the room. 

“Aaron? May I come in?” Washington asked from the other side of the door. 

**Don’t let him in...**

For a brief moment, Aaron almost listened. Almost. 

“Please,” Aaron choked. Washington slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him and staying close to the wall. 

**He doesn’t want to be here....**

**You _made_ him come. **

**You’re ruining ever-**

“I’m sorry,” Aaron muttered, ducking his head in shame as his hand fell from the stone to hang by his side. “I didn’t know it would call you. I don’t really know how to use it still.” 

Martha had given him the moonstone as soon as they arrived at the penthouse. It was her gift to him, her tool to help him control the nightmare and ease his fears. When the voice started to talk, or Aaron felt like he was losing control of himself, he could simply rub the stone and it would call one of the others to him. However, Aaron had no control over who it called. 

The first time, the stone called for Bellamy. He had rushed to Aaron’s side with concern written across his face. Together, they curled up in the corner with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders and talked until they both felt better. Aaron still had so much he wanted to say to his oldest friend, but he would save it for after everything had finally calmed down more. 

James was the second person the stone called. They sat side by side on the bed with their hands intertwined. After a short moment, Aaron broke down in tears and James held him through the sobs, but neither of them said a single word. It felt good to cry, to release his sorrow and frustration while safely in his friend’s arms, though Aaron was surprised that he still had tears left. 

Now the third person was Washington, which didn’t make much sense in Aaron’s mind. Washington was their ally, but he wasn’t truly a friend of Aaron’s. Why did the stone call for him? What could Washington do to help when he barely knew Aaron? Was the man’s presence alone supposed to help? 

“I’m sure it had a reason for calling me,” Washington assured him. “Magic has a way of knowing what to do even when you don’t.” Aaron couldn’t help but nod in agreement. He turned back towards the window, his shoulders tensing as he felt Washington’s eyes on his back. He wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I’m sorry about your men,” Aaron offered softly, shutting his eyes as he thought about all the people Washington lost during the battle. Washington had helped them only for Aaron to ruin everything. It was all Aaron’s fault. He was a hor-A strong hand landed on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Stop blaming yourself,” Washington ordered. “This is not your fault.” 

“I’m so sick of people saying that! It is my fault! This is all my fault! If I had been stronger then I wouldn’t have given in. If I had been quicker we could have killed George right away. If I-” 

“Enough,” Washington begged, turning Aaron towards him and placing a gentle hand over his mouth. Aaron’s dark voice ran with his thoughts, twisting them and making them grow until Aaron could hardly stand it. “ _Maybe_ if you had been stronger, you wouldn’t have given in. Maybe if you had been quicker, we would have killed George sooner. Maybe this, maybe that, but at the end of all of this, what happened is what happened and no one can change it.” 

Aaron pushed Washington’s hand away and turned back towards the window. It was his fault. Aaron knew it was. At the end of the day, it had come down to him and he failed them, all of them. People were dead because of him. 

Suddenly, the glass in front of him rippled and morphed. Aaron through he was imagine it for a moment, but soon he realized that it was actually happening. The cityscape before him vanished as the window went white. Slowly, black tally marks started to appear. One by one they started to fill the window until nearly all the white was covered. 

“What is this?” Aaron wondered, glancing over to see Washington with his hand on the glass. The witch met Aaron’s eyes with a pained look. 

“The deaths I feel responsible for,” Washington answered quietly. “The men I put in danger. The women I sent on missions. The ones who never came back. Who never went home to their families.” Aaron scanned the glass in shock. There were so many marks, too many to even try and count. However, the tally marks slowly started to fade until there were only a few dozen left. 

“These are the deaths where I was truly the cause. The people I killed with my own two hands. Some of them deserved it, most of them didn’t,” Washington explained. His voice was soft, but Aaron could hear the sorrow hidden behind the words. “Yet the others weight on my heart even more because I can’t help but _feel_ responsible, as if I killed them myself. Maybe if I had given a different order, maybe if I had been there to help them, maybe if I had been stronger or quicker or smarter they would be alive today. But I don’t know and it’s too late now. They’re already dead.” 

“My point is, Aaron, you can spend the rest of your life asking what if, but no matter how hard you try you will never find the answers. Never. I know you feel guilty. You think you could have changed one thing and made things turn out perfectly, but that’s not what happened. Don’t let what happened in the past stop you from looking towards the future,” Washington pulled his hand away, allowing the window to return to normal. He gestured out towards the city. 

“Your life is out there. Your future is out there. Not back in that club. Not back with George or any of them. Not even in your own head. You can’t keep blaming yourself. You have to-” 

**Who would he care?**

**Remember what they did?**

**What they did to _you_ to get to him? **

“Why do you care?” Aaron asked, cutting off Washington’s speech as the voice started to get louder. “The battle’s over. We’re not allies anymore. And you don’t know me. Hercu-Alexander and the others tricked me, used me to get to you so why should I trust you now? ” The darkness grew in Aaron’s chest as he remembered the betrayal. The pain. The sorrow. 

“When I arrived, Hercules was furious with me. He screamed in my face and nearly punched Alexander when he tried to step in. I couldn’t help but think ‘Who is this Aaron Burr? How did he find me when no one else could? And why does he mean so much to one of my favorite men?’” Washington explained. 

**Lies....**

Aaron watched him for a moment, unable to block out the voice. It did have a point. Aaron wasn’t sure he could believe what he was being told. It could be a simple trick, one to make him trust Washington after everything that Alexander and the others had done. 

“Let me show you,” Washington offered, placing his hand on the window again. The city faded away, replaced with Hercules’ apartment instead. Washington walked into the living room and the scene playing like an old movie. Aaron couldn’t hear any sound, but he could watch what was happening as if he was standing in the room. Hercules followed after Washington and grabbed his arm, forcing the man to turn around. 

Hercules was clearly yelling, his face twisted with rage and his arms flying as he gave Washington a piece of his mind. Alexander and the others slowly creeped into the room, sharing concerned looks with one another. Washington said something, which only seemed to increase Hercules’ rage. He stepped closer to Washington as he continued to yell. Finally, Alexander stepped forward and put a hand on Hercules’ shoulder. That’s when Hercules started swinging. 

Washington removed his hand and the scene quickly faded away. Aaron looked over at Washington, noticing that he was staring out the window with a deep frown on his face. The scene, and Washington’s crestfallen expression, proved that he was telling the truth. 

“I’d never seen Hercules so angry or upset,” Washington whispered, shaking his head. “He’s always so level headed. He’s one of my best men, you know. He’s smart and cunning. Good at sneaking into new places to gather information and getting out without raising suspicions. He’s a good man. To see him in such a state didn’t sit right with me. But nothing I said made him feel better. Nothing. Then we met you.”

“And?” Aaron pressed when Washington paused for too long. 

“And I understood why. You are a very interesting person, Aaron, in all the best ways. After everything that happened to you, after what we did to you, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends and the city. You were brave in the face of darkness. Mentally strong against those who wished to destroy you. Honestly, I have never met someone quite like you. Someone who spreads so much hope and light,” Washington replied. 

“Hope and light?” Aaron scoffed, shaking his head. “That’s a little much.” 

“Is it? Thomas and I have never gotten along, yet you were able to get us to work together. Alexander runs his mouth faster than anyone else I know, yet you go toe to toe with him and win. Laurens adores you. Lafayette finds you charming. You give all of them hope. You make them believe that no matter what, they can do more with their lives. You are a good thing to so many people.” 

Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t come up with an argument. The voice in his head was quiet now and he felt more at ease then he had before. Washington placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly for a moment. 

“If I could, I would give you the world, Aaron. Because then I would know that everyone would be well taken care of. I’m not sure how the others feel, but you give me hope,” Washington stated, sounding proud. Aaron’s heart lifted to new heights at the words. It was stupid to have such a large reaction, but Aaron didn’t care. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. “For everything.” 

“ _Thank you,_ ,” Washington replied. “If you ever need anything, anything at all, you let me know.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” There was a moment of calm quiet between before Aaron had to break it with a question that was weighing on his mind. 

“So no one else has ever won against Alexander’s mouth?” 

Washington chuckled, shaking his head as a smile took over his face. Aaron couldn’t help but smile himself. Aaron had wanted to hold onto his anger, hold onto the betrayal, in order to resent Washington and the others for the rest of his life. However, Washington was kind and smart. Firm when he needed to be. Gentle the rest of the time. Aaron liked him, could see himself talking to him on another occasion. Perhaps Washington was right. The stone knew what Aaron needed even if he didn’t. 

“No one else has-”

“Washington, Aaron,” Laurens called through the door, “We’re going to order some food. Do you want to come help us decide what to get?” Washington turned to Aaron for the answer. Aaron shook his head. He wasn’t ready to go out there. Not yet. He still needed his space and he wasn’t sure he was ready for too many people at once. 

“You go,” he replied. “Make sure they don’t buy too much food. Don’t let Thomas use the phone. He always asks for something outrageous.” 

“I’ll make sure to stop him. Is there anything you want?” Washington wondered. Aaron thought about it for a moment. 

“Perhaps something sweet?” he suggested. 

“Sweet,” Washington echoed, a curiously look on his face. Aaron knew it was an odd request, but it sounded like a good idea at the moment. “I think I know a place.” 

“Thanks, Washington.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Aaron watched him leave, smiling to himself as the door closed and he was left by himself again. His mind was calmer than before, the voice was quiet and Aaron’s fears were gone for the time being. He turned back towards the window, placing his hand on the cool glass. 

This city, with it’s tall skyscrapers, countless cars, and even more people, was his home. He loved it here. Loved the feeling it gave him. Loved every single thing about it. He wanted to protect it and all it stood for. Just like he wanted to protect all the people out in the living room. They were his family, the people who stood by him through everything. He owed them so much. He would never let anybody hurt them. Never. No matter what the voice tried to tell him, Aaron had to try and remember those two facts. 

This was his home. 

This was his family. 

“Aaron?” a soft voice asked. Aaron looked over his shoulder to see Hercules half standing behind the door with an unsure look on his face. How long had he been standing here? Aaron hadn’t even heard the door open. Why did he look so unsure? Was it because of what Aaron was? Why was he here? 

“Hey,” he greeted, kicking himself mentally. There were a million other things he wanted to say, but apparently that was the one he decided to go with. 

“Hey,” Hercules echoed. “Can I come in? I wanna talk to you about something.” 

“Sure, yeah. We should probably talk.” 

“You go first?” Hercules offered as he shut the door, hovering by it. Aaron didn’t really want to go first. He didn’t know what Hercules had to say and he wasn’t sure how to even start this conversation, but he might as well take his chance. He just wish Hercules would stand so far away, wouldn’t act like Aaron was going to lash out suddenly. 

“Okay,” Aaron finally agreed. He gave himself a moment to get his thoughts in order before letting it all out. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. For helping us with George and all that. It means a lot to me, to us, that you stuck around and helped us during that fight. And I’m sorry for what George did to you. I’m sorry that he hurt you and then tried to kill you. Publicly.” Hercules chuckled, shaking his head. Aaron’s lips twitched into a shy grin. 

“I also wanted to say that...” he had to pause for a few seconds to think about how he wanted to say the next part. Eventually, he turned away from Hercules to stare out the window. If he didn’t look, then maybe it would hurt less. 

“This isn’t what you signed up for, Hercules. Back when you made all those promises to me, about traveling the world and swimming with sharks, this wasn’t part of that plan. This wasn’t what you wanted. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I turned out to be a...a literal nightmare. I need to make it clear that I don’t expect you to keep those promises. I don’t want you to keep them. It’s not fair to you, after everything, to make you keep your word. I promise I won’t get mad and lose control. I’ll be able to handle it so don’t force yourself into-” 

“You’re just going to keep going aren’t you?” Hercules wondered. Aaron looked over and noticed the teasing look on Hercules’ face. He shut his mouth as his mind started to go wild. He missed that look so much, missing seeing Hercules happy and carefree. But Aaron couldn’t have that anymore. He had done too much, cause too much damage. He squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Hercules. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Aaron snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

**He-**

_Shut up. I can handle this myself._

“I do,” Hercules answered, copying Aaron’s pose by putting his own arms over his chest and cocking out his hip for emphasis. Aaron felt a smile coming as laughter bubble up in his chest, but he pushed everything down. For a moment, he could imagine that they were back in his apartment, back before any of this happened, back when they were still happy and in love. Aaron shook his head. That time had come and gone. There was no going back. 

“Then I don’t have anything else to say,” he muttered, turning back towards the window. 

“Great. Cause now it’s my turn.” 

“Great. Go ahead,” Aaron grumbled, mimicking Hercules’ word choice on purpose. What else was there to say? What else could Hercules possibly want from him? 

“Tokyo or Paris?” 

“What?” Aaron asked in confusion, looking at Hercules’ reflection in the glass for clues, but Hercule gave nothing away. 

“Tokyo or Paris? Personally, I’m leaning towards Tokyo. Then we can make our way west. Stop in Hong Kong before dipping down into New Delhi. Maybe go to Sydney if you’re into seeing some kangaroos,” Hercules explained, shrugging his shoulder. “I’m open to suggestions, but I think once we pick a starting point the rest will fall into place.” 

“I don’t understand,” Aaron admitted. He kept waiting for the punchline, for the trick to be revealed, for Hercules to take back his words, but Hercules seemed to truly mean what he was saying. That couldn’t be right! Hercules couldn’t still want him. He just couldn’t. Not after everything. 

“I plan to keep my promises, Aaron. Not because I have to, not because I want to be known as someone who keeps their word or shit like that, but because I _want_ to. I want to travel the world with you. I want to spend time with you, kiss you, hold you. I really want a second chance to show you how much I love you-” 

“Hercules-” Aaron tried to protested as he turned to face him. 

“Please let me finish,” Hercules begged, taking a single step forward with a twisted look on his face. “Please.” Aaron pressed his lips together and gave his permission with a single nod. 

“When George was going to kill me, all I could think about was how I failed you. I was supposed to save you and I didn’t. I didn’t do shit. You saved yourself, Aaron. You shouldn’t thank me or anyone really. You did it all on your own. I know what I saw. I know what you did. It was scary, that’s for sure, and I didn't know what to think at first, but you are still you.” Aaron shook his head, but kept quiet. 

“It’s true! No matter what Martha says you are, no matter what people call you, you are still Aaron. You are still the man I fell in love with. The man I want to take swimming. The man I want to take home to my family. The man I really hope gives me a second chance even though I don’t deserve it,” Hercules choked on his words, wiping under his eyes. Aaron glanced away. 

“Aaron, please. If you don’t want me, that’s okay. If you want me to go, I will. But don’t think for a moment that I don’t love you. Don’t you dare try and tell me what I want. Don’t tell me that this isn’t what I expected. This is more than I ever imagined, in all the best ways. If you don't want me, just say so. But don’t lie to me,” Hercules pleaded. “Just tell me how you feel. Please.” 

“Hercules...” Aaron trailed off as he tried to find the words. “You can’t be serious. You can’t really want this, want me. I’m a monster!” 

“Technically so am I.” 

“You know what I mean!” 

“I don’t”

“I killed people!” 

“So have I!” 

“You don’t understand!” 

“Then fucking explain it to me! Stop trying to push me away and talk to me! Let me help you! Let me-” 

“I can’t!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because...” Aaron went quiet for a moment, ducking his head. “Because I’m scared I’ll hurt you.” He cared about Hercules, still loved him even, but they couldn’t be together. Not anymore. 

“Aaron,” Hercules whispered, moving closer. “I don’t think you’ll hurt me.” 

“You can’t be sure of that.” 

“I am.” 

“How?” Aaron snapped, quickly growing frustrated. Hercules wasn’t listening! He needed to listen before something happen. Aaron shrank back as Hercules moved closer. He didn’t want to hurt Hercules. That was the last thing he would ever want to do, but he didn’t trust himself, not yet. Not with this. 

“I made a lot of promises to you that night, but do you remember the last one?” Hercules asked. Aaron thought about it for a moment, trying to remember, but eventually he could only shake his head. He only remembered the first promise. 

“No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I promised to remember you for what you really are,” Hercules explained, reaching out to slowly take one of Aaron’s hands. “And that’s what I plan to do. I know who you are, Aaron.” 

“You are smart, so damn smart that I can’t believe you haven’t run for president yet. I have never seen someone solve problems the way you do. You’re a caring, good person. You try to help anyway you can, even with people you’ve just met. You’re witty and funny. Cute. Sweet. Creative. I could go on for hours.” Aaron couldn’t stop the tears from building up in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. 

“I’m so sick of crying,” he muttered. Familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him against Hercules’ solid chest. Aaron sank into the embrace, shutting his eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth for a moment. Only a moment, then he would push Hercules away. 

“Then I’ll cry for you instead,” Hercules whispered, his voice shaking as he spoke. “Aaron, you are so many things, but a monster is not one of them. I wish you would believe me. I wish you could see how great you are. One night does not define who you are, one mistake doesn’t change the way I see you, the way we all see you. Please, please don’t push me away. At least not because you think you’re a monster. I mean if you really don’t want me, then I’ll leave, but I want you to do it because-”

“You’re just going to keep going aren’t you?” Aaron said, echoing Hercules’ words from before. Hercules chuckled and squeezed Aaron tight. 

“God, you’re such a dork. Did I put that in my list? It should be at the very top,” Hercules chuckled as he squeezed Aaron tight. Aaron grabbed onto the front of his shirt, clinging to it as he listened to Hercules breath. Hercules was alive. He was okay. He was here still. He didn’t have to try and talk to Aaron. He could have simply left without a word, but instead he was here. That did mean something. It meant a lot. 

“It was your voice,” Aaron whispered softly, hoping for a moment that Hercules didn’t hear the words. “Your voice was what gave me back my control. I want to see the world to you. I want to swim with sharks and give you a second chance. I love you. I still love you as much as I did before....” 

“But?” Hercules wondered. 

“But I’m scared.” 

“So am I.” 

“What?” 

“I’m scared I’ll mess up again. I’m scared that I’ll do something that it’ll make you hate me. I’m scared that I’ll lose you,” Hercules confessed, hiding his face in Aaron’s shoulder. “I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

“Hercules,” Aaron said, unable to think of a response. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m dropping a lot on you, but I can’t stand the thought of you leaving here without knowing how I feel. I love you, Aaron. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I will help you fight this thing if you let me. I’ll be with you every step of the way. Please, please let me help.” Hercules pleaded, stepping back to look into Aaron’s eyes. Aaron stared back as he thought it over. 

**Don’t.**

**He’s lying.**

**He doesn’t really-**

_I know what I want._

_And I’m going to get it._

“I think starting in Tokyo is a right idea,” Aaron stated. Hercules scowled in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on his face. 

“You’re serious?” 

“I would never joke about Tokyo, Hercules. Never.” 

Suddenly, Hercules pressed his lips against Aaron’s. It was a soft kiss, barely a peck, but Aaron still froze for a second. Fear started to twist in his chest. Hercules was so close. Aaron could hurt him. Aaron was going to ruin-Hercules pulled away and placed his hand on Aaron’s cheek. The look of love and happiness on his face chased all the fears away. 

“Again,” Aaron ordered, grabbing Hercules’ shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. They still had a lot to talk about, but Aaron knew what he wanted. He loved Hercules. Truly loved him and he wanted to try. He was still scared, still worried about losing control, but he had the moonstone, Martha, and the others. It would take time for him to completely come to terms with what happened, however this was a step in the right direction. 

“Again.” 

“Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my first major story comes to an end....
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. You have made this story an amazing journey. Thank you for sticking with me through everything. Honestly, your comments are what kept me going. I can't even tell you all how many times I've read them. They are just amazing little gifts to get. Thank you. 
> 
> Special thanks to [SadSeaChild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSeaChild) for all the help. Seriously, you all owe them so much. They helped me through my writer's block and helped me come up with some of the plot/characters. They are amazing!! 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me, ask any questions, or give me story ideas, head over to my tumblr at [holdthesewords](https://holdthesewords.tumblr.com/). (Seriously. Come talk to me. Please?)


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff.

Four Years Later 

Aaron turned over, hiding his face against Hercules’ neck as the sunlight started to leak through the blinds. Hercules’ gently grabbed him and pulled Aaron to lie on his chest instead, wrapping his arms around Aaron tightly. Neither of them moved to get up. Aaron wasn’t ready to leave the bed just yet. He loved waking up like this. He felt so warm and happy. 

“We’re still going to Thomas’ tonight right?” Hercules asked softly as he ran his fingers down Aaron’s bareback, pausing to rub some of Aaron’s tense spots. 

“That’s the plan,” Aaron muttered. “Then tomorrow we’re going to see Lafayette in Virginia.” 

“You don’t sound excited. “

“That’s because I’m not.” 

“We’re going to help with the surprise.” 

“The surprise that you came up with and dragged me into.” 

“Alexander will love it.” 

“It’s over the top.” 

“So he’ll love it.” 

“You are such an enabler,” Aaron pointed out, looking up at him. “Seriously. You’re horrible. I’m going to have to listen to him talk about it for months. Do you know how annoying that will be?” 

“Do you want to talk about how you got George and Thomas to start-” 

“That was an accident!” Aaron cut him out quickly. He hated when Hercules brought that up. Honestly, Martha and James were really to blame, but they all gave Aaron credit for the original idea. It wasn’t his fault that he was right about Thomas and George being attracted to each other. There were some things that Aaron didn’t need to know. Martha really had to learn how to keep things to herself.

Hercules laughed at Aaron’s horror, flipping them over so he could placed a kiss on Aaron’s forehead, then another on his nose before moving on to his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, normal morning kisses. Aaron’s heart fluttered and he melted into the bed beneath him as he wrapped his arms around Hercules’ neck. 

“I love you,” Hercules muttered against Aaron’s lips. 

“Love you too,” Aaron echoed before pulling Hercules down into a deep kiss, holding onto the back of his neck so he couldn’t escape just yet. They kissed for a while, taking their time and enjoying each kiss they shared. Aaron loved every second of it, but then an idea popped into his head. An idea he couldn’t ignore. He smiled against Hercules’ lips just before he shoved him off the bed. 

_Thud!_

“What the fuck?!” Hercules exclaimed as he climbed up from the ground, rubbing his left shoulder with a confused scowl on his face. He looked so cute, like an angry puppy. Aaron could tell that he wasn’t truly mad. There was a spark in his eyes and the smirk on the corner of his mouth, but he was trying to act tough. 

“First one out of bed makes the coffee,” Aaron declared, reciting an old rule they had created together. Really, Hercules had come up with the rule as a joke, but somehow it became a real thing. 

“Fuck that. You cheated,” Hercules protested, moving to climb back into bed. Aaron rolled away before Hercules could grab him. As long as he didn’t get out of bed, he didn’t have to make the coffee. He would bury himself in every single blanket if he had to. 

“Who was the one who tricked me into getting up three times last week? Who came up with the rule in the first place?” Aaron reminded him. 

“That was different!” 

“No, it wasn’t.” 

“You pushed me!” 

“And you tricked me.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, neither one wanting to give in. Finally, Aaron had enough and decided to pull out his secret weapon. He pouted, making sure to stick out his bottom lip just enough while giving Hercules a sweet look. Just like always, the look worked its charm and Aaron got what he wanted. Hercules let out a loud sigh of defeat and moved away from the bed. 

“You suck,” Hercules grumbled. “Acting all cute and shit.” 

“But I’m always cute.” 

“Yea, you are. Are you gonna feed Jasmine then?” 

“Yeah, I will.” 

Hercules moved around the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Aaron’s lips before leaving the room. Aaron watched him go, his eyes trailing up and down Hercules’ body as a soft smile appeared on his face. He loved mornings, especially ones like this that were slow and comfortable, neither of them needing to rush to get to work or meet with someone. He loved waking up to Hercules, loved being about to kiss him first thing in the morning and cuddle close before he was forced to get up.

**Yet, you forced him to get up.**

**Tricked him.**

**He shouldn’t be surprised.**

**That’s what you do.**

**Trick people.**

Aaron climbed out from under the covers. The voice kept talking as he grabbed one of Hercules’ shirts and pulled it over his head. Over the years he had gotten better at ignoring the harsh words, at keeping the darkness at bay and staying in control of his thoughts. Some days were harder than others, but the moonstone never left his neck and Aaron knew he had the support of his friends behind him for when the voice truly got to him. 

Aaron made his way to the kitchen, placing a kiss on Hercules’ cheek as he opened the fridge and grabbed a small container. He slipped into the living room, heading for the large fish tank that sat in the corner. Inside, a small bamboo shark was swimming in circles. She paused as Aaron got closer, their eyes meeting for a moment. 

“Morning, Jasmine. Did you sleep well? Have some great shark dreams?” Aaron asked as he opened the container and pulled out a piece of squid. Jasmine didn’t reply and went back to swimming around her home. Aaron summoned one of his shadows, letting it take the squid from him. Almost three years ago, with some help from Martha and Maria, Aaron had taken complete control over his additional powers. Now, the shadows helped with his daily life. It was like having a few extra arms. 

Aaron moved the lid of the tank out of the way before letting the shadow slide into the water. Jasmine immediately went for the food, but the shadow didn’t make it too easy for her. Aaron smiled as he watched the shark chase after her food until she caught it in her teeth. She bite straight through his shadow, however Aaron felt no pain and it quickly reformed as it pulled itself out of the water. 

“Good girl,” Aaron praised, pulling out another piece and repeating the whole process. In total, he gave Jasmine four pieces of squid and one shrimp. He made her work hard for the shrimp, wiggling it away at the last moment and pulling it out of the water for Jasmine to jump after. She was beautiful as she worked. Graceful as a ballerina, but still just as dangerous as any other shark. 

Aaron had gotten her as a present for Hercules after they went swimming in the ocean with some giant whites. Jasmine was much smaller than her wild cousins, but she was just as fun. It was nice to have something to take care of, something that relied on them. Aaron loved her so much, loved watching her swim and enjoyed talking to her when he was alone. 

Aaron summoned a few more shadows and started to use them to pet Jasmine’s scales. She chased after them, biting each one repeatedly before going after another. Aaron laughed at her antics. She couldn’t be more adorable. He summoned one more shadow and sent it off to the kitchen. 

“Hey!” Hercules exclaimed. The shadow returned with a mug of hot coffee. Aaron took it carefully and held it close to his chest. 

“You could have warned me before doing that,” Hercules complained as he walked into the living room with his own mug. 

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. Hercules wrapped one of his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulled him close, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“She doing good?” 

“She’s doing great. Look at her go!” 

“We should get her a friend.” 

“We’ll see,” Aaron replied, taking a sip from his mug. “Our anniversary is coming up.” Hercules hummed in his ear, showing that he was listening while they watched Jasmine together. Three years in two months and four days. Three years since Hercules and Aaron got married. It seemed like only yesterday. It was shocking how quickly time went by, but each day was just as amazing as the last. Hercules was the best thing in Aaron’s life. 

Aaron couldn’t have found a better husband if he tried. He was glad that the gave Hercules’ a second chance, glad that they created a good system to deal with the nightmare inside Aaron, glad they were such a great team. They had their ups and downs, but they always worked through it. Aaron was happy, truly happy. He wouldn’t trade this for all the power in the world. 

“I think we should go to Kilauea,” Aaron suggested. The idea came to him a few days ago and he couldn't get it out of his head. 

“That’s a volcano right? An active volcano,” Hercules pointed out. Aaron didn’t reply. “You want to go to an active volcano?” 

“It sounds like fun.” 

“Fun?” 

“Yeah.”

“Is there a reason you want to go there besides it being fun?” 

“Kinda. I don’t know. It’s hard to really explain. I just...We haven’t been to one before and I think it would be nice to visit. It would be a new experience for both of us,” Aaron explained, taking another sip from his mug before turning to face Hercules. 

“What makes you think I haven’t been to a volcano before?” Hercules asked, raising an eyebrow. Aaron rolled his eyes before smirking. Might as well play his ace right away.

“Because I talked to your mother and she said you haven’t.” 

“The fact that you talk to her more than I do still freaks me out,” Hercules grumbled. Aaron smiled, poking Hercules’ nose until he stopped frowning. Hercules tried to bite at Aaron’s finger, but Aaron was too quick for him. 

“I know. By the way, she said hello and wants me to remind you to call her more,” Aaron replied. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. But focus, Herc. I really wanna visit Kilauea. I already looked at flights and everything.” 

“Who will feed Jasmine?” 

“Theo said she could.” 

“What about work?” 

“Already asked for some days off.” 

“But-”

“And Washington said you better buy chocolate covered strawberries and the best wine there is. Just thought you should know.” 

“I love you,” Hercules muttered in awe, pressing his forehead against Aaron’s. Aaron shut his eyes as he smiled brightly at Hercules’ reaction. 

“You said that already, but I love you too,” Aaron echoed, kissing Hercules’ cheek. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” Hercules offered. 

“Oh no.” 

“Just hear me out. We can go to Kilauea, but we get Jasmine a new friend right after.” 

“That means getting a bigger apartment,” Aaron pointed out. They had had this discussion before and Aaron had figured out all the details. They decided to leave it for a later time, which appeared to be right now. “We would need a bigger fish tank, but we don’t have the room.” 

“I know. I already started looking at new places,” Hercules explained. Aaron gave him a dark look, however he knew Hercules had the right idea in mind. They could use a bigger place. They were both collectors and they were quickly running out of space. Jasmine would do much better with a friend, and a bigger tank would give them more ways to customize the tank design. 

“Alright, deal. Show me the options and we can start shopping,” Aaron agreed. 

“That was easier then I thought,” Hercules admitted, kissing Aaron’s forehead before stepping away and heading back towards the kitchen. 

“What does that mean?” Aaron demanded. 

“Nothing!” Hercules called as he disappeared in the other room. Aaron shook his head, glancing back at Jasmine. The shark paused to look at him again, her eyes glowing an unnatural purple color for a moment before fading back to normal. 

“Yeah, I know. I walked into that one for sure. But sometimes, you have to pick your battles, Jaz,” Aaron told the shark before making his way to the kitchen. “I want pancakes!” 

“Well, I’m making waffles, so you can make your own!” 

“Waffles suck!” 

“You come into my house-” 

“Our house!” 

“Whatever!”

“Don’t say whatev-” Hercules cut him off with a kiss, waiting until Aaron sank into it before spraying flour in his face. Aaron gasped in shock, starting at Hercules in betrayal. Soon, the whole kitchen was covered in flour and eggs, but it was worth it to end up on the floor in Hercules’ arms while they laughed into the late morning hours. This was true happiness, true love, and Aaron wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

~ The End ~


End file.
